Satisfaction
by Selene Malik
Summary: Enzo is CEO of his Family's Holdings, Bonnie has just lost her job and managed to gain employment at Enzo's company, as Enzo's assistant. The two are quickly drawn to each other, but he's her boss and Bonnie's still with her long term boyfriend. Will Bonnie be tempted by her boss, Enzo or remain faithful to her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Wake Up Alone**

It's okay in the day I'm staying busy  
Tied up enough so I don't have to wonder where is he  
Got so sick of crying  
So just lately  
When I catch myself I do a 180  
I stay up clean the house  
At least I'm not drinking  
Run around just so I don't have to think about thinking  
That silent sense of content  
That everyone gets  
Just disappears soon as the sun sets

- _Amy Winehouse_

* * *

 **Bonnie**

I was lying on the bed naked. Matt was in the bathroom getting cleaned up after he'd had sex with me. At least that's what I'd call it. Sex with Matt over the past five months had involved a couple of open mouth kisses, a few lick and nibbles to my breasts, a finger in me, then he would push himself inside of me and within seconds he'd come in the condom, leaving me unsatisfied, every single time.

All I really wanted to do was curl up on my side and cry.

Matt and I have been together since high school, some seven years. We were both seventeen when he moved to the high school I was attending and within a week of him starting school, we were inseparable.

He was my first kiss and my first lover. We lived together while we attended the same college and then moved to the same city after graduation. We even worked for the same company, up until two weeks ago, when I lost my job, along with two hundred other employees. Matt still worked there, and he'd been making comments about my unemployed status, as though it was my fault I no longer had a job.

Secretly, I'd been looking for another job, because I'd started to want something else. I actually felt relief when the company let me go. For the first time in a long time I was free and there was nothing Matt could say about it or so I thought.

I noticed a change in him around five months ago when sex turned into a one-man-show. Up until then, we had what I'd call a 'normal' sex life. Not always full of passion, but mutual enjoyment. Well, I can honestly say I hadn't had an orgasm since then, and I really didn't think Matt gave a damn.

Matt was my only family since both my parents had died five years ago and I had no siblings. I'd clung to Matt even more. He was my security blanket. I came to this conclusion after I'd talked with a shrink for three years after their death – without his knowledge.

I was due to start a new job in the offices of Salvatore's Holdings. The company belonged to a group of brothers, Enzo, Damon, Stefan, Mason, and Tyler. Damon Salvatore, the former boss of the company's first born son was always in the paper with one harlet after another. Enzo, the second oldest, was only ever in the paper when the company was mentioned and there was never a photograph. Stefan and Mason made the paper, but not as often as their brother Damon.

I'd never met the brothers, a Mr. Gilbert had interviewed me for the position. If I had to guess, he was in his late forties and he seemed to act like everyone's father. I'd signed the contract then and there and I was to be Mr. Gilbert's assistant, which I had to say, I was really looked forward to.

The bathroom door started to open, so I quickly covered myself with the duvet and pretended to still be asleep. Having a conversation with him was the last thing I wanted to do.

I peeped through my eyelashes and watched Matt fasten his watch onto his wrist, and put his wallet into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He then collected his keys and walked out of the bedroom. A few minutes later, I heard the front door to the apartment open then close and the lock slip into place. He did all this without one glance in my direction.

I was slowly coming to the conclusion that perhaps our relationship was over. Part of me just wanted to lie in bed all day and cry, another part of me felt relief. The only problem I had was, if – or should I say when – I left, I didn't have anywhere to go or enough money to pay a deposit on another apartment. I was going to have to save every dollar I could from now on and bide my time.

With a sigh, I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth before I slipped into the scorching shower and scrubbed Matt from my skin.

With a towel wrapped around me and my hair still wet, dripping down my back. I took my navy blue suit from the hanger, then placed it on the bed while I hunted around for the white blouse I liked to wear with it. I spotted it hiding in the back of the closet, so I pulled it out and placed it on the bed with my other clothes. I quickly dressed in my white lace underwear – wearing sexy underwear under my suits always made me feel more confident.

I fastened the blouse and pulled up the skirt, which was fitted to my shape and came to rest a couple of inches above my knees. I found the blue matching heels, which made my legs look longer than they were. I stood back to look at myself in the mirror – I looked hot, especially with my hair pinned up in disarray on my head.

With my head cleared of unpleasant thoughts, I walked out of the apartment and headed for my new job.

* * *

 **Enzo**

My temper was gradually on the rise. If Damon didn't answer his damn phone soon, he'd find himself without any financial resources. He would then have to contact me, which he would, because he'd have no money.

I'd been trying to get hold of my brother for the past two days, since I returned home. Oh, I knew he was having a ball, with a woman he'd picked up in the hotel bar during the conference in San Diego.

The woman had been giving me the eye, until she'd spotted Damon. Was I bothered? No. My brothers loved nothing better than to have a dig at me for keeping my private life, just what it was…. private.

No, I wasn't a monk, although for the past couple of years I had been. I didn't draw attention to what I got up to and the minute I was seen with anyone the press would have a field day. The last time the press took a photograph of me with a woman was six years ago, and the woman in the photograph had been my wife, Maggie, just before she died.

I poured a coffee and stood with my back against the cabinets. I crossed my ankles while I thought about the meeting I had at eleven. John Gilbert had assured me that my new assistant, who I'd yet to meet, would be perfect and not let me down. Bonnie Bennett. She had no idea her new position was as my assistant. John had interviewed her for me, intentionally giving her the impression the position was with him. At least that way, I'd get someone who knew how to use a computer instead of how to apply polish to her nails.

Every time I interviewed anyone, the interview had a habit of going downhill fast, as the young woman in question seemed more interested in me and my brothers than the actual job, which was damn frustrating.

John had done a background check on Bonnie and checked the reference she'd received from her previous employer, where she'd been let go due to the company downsizing. What I found difficult to understand was why she'd been one of the ones to be let go. She had an outstanding record with the company, a lot better than some of the people who'd kept their jobs, _especially_ her boyfriend. I'd asked a friend of a friend who worked at the company and did favors for money, to dig deep, and see what he could find out as to why she was really let go.

I took a seat in the breakfast nook just off the kitchen, which I favored due to the amazing view of the garden and the mountains beyond. On the odd occasion I'd sit here and wish I had a woman to share this with – not often – but occasionally. Ever since Maggie died, I'd been alone. She died on her way to the meeting with our divorce lawyers. We'd been married three years, and in those three years I'd lost count of how many men she'd been with. She'd completely soured my perception on relationships, making me a skeptic. Being alone you couldn't get hurt, but sometimes it sucked.

It had taken a long time to believe that she was the one with the problem, not me. I owed that revelation to my brothers after they knocked some sense into me. Literally.

With breakfast finished, I collected my keys and headed out front to be greeted by my driver, Alaric. I actually loved to drive, or rather I loved to sit on my Harley and just let her rip. It made me crazy, driving in to the city with all the traffic, and trying to find parking. So Alaric drove me to the office, left me there and parked up at a hotel close by where he spent the day inside drinking coffee, flirting with Jenna, one of the receptionists, and awaited my call for a ride.

"Morning, Alaric," I said in greeting.

"Morning, Mr. St. John."

Once I'd climbed into the car, I sat back and tried to relax. Normally I would read the newspaper on my way into the city, but Damon was across the front page, so I thought I would pass. I'd been so lost in my own thoughts for the past twenty minutes, that when I looked out of the window, Alaric had already pulled up outside the Salvatore building. "I'll see you later, Alaric. Have a good day."

He blushed slightly. Jenna was going to have him hot under the collar for the most part. After the first week, I'd refused to allow him to climb in and out of the car every time I needed the door opened.

It took a while to get used to being driven around, but I wasn't lazy enough to have the door opened for me. I closed the door after I'd climbed out and watched him pull away, doing a U-turn to head to the hotel.

As I walked into the lobby, I waved over to Beau, the security guard, and carried on through to the elevators. Beau was fussing over a woman at the front desk and I couldn't help but do a double take. She was what Damon would call a babe.

She had long legs with pumps for shoes, a tight fitting skirt with equally fitted jacket and dark hair pinned loosely on the top of her head. I carried on and as I waited for the elevator, I turned and watched the woman from the front desk walk towards me with her head down. She had no idea I was stood watching her.

When the doors opened, I stepped inside and held them open for the mystery lady. As she walked closer, I caught her scent and my cock immediately hardened. Shit, that was not good. I had never had such a quick reaction to a woman's scent before.

She looked up and when her eyes met mine they visibly widened. She stopped mid-step and just gazed up at me. I was reluctant, but I managed to drag my eyes away from her penetrating stare. "Your carriage awaits," I told her rather roughly.

Hell, I felt as though I'd been hit over the head. I watched her closely and noticed how her throat moved when she gulped then took a deep breath, before she stepped into the elevator with me. Was she as affected by me as I was by her?

I felt damn uncomfortable. My cock throbbed and I wanted to believe it was from lack of use and not because of the sexy woman who stood beside me.

Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This story will includes lots of sexual tension and smut, warning from now. Also it will be explained about Enzo's family tree with the** **Salvatores and Lockwoods, basically they are half-brothers but we'll get more into that family history later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- You Look So Good To Me**

I'm feelin' the glory from that smile upon your face  
You lifted me high above my ordinary place, uh huh  
And I am so happy when I'm in your warm embrace

Ah, you look so good to me  
With my eyes open wide I can see  
Ah, you feel so good to me  
And who knows what your next move will be

 _\- Billy Joel_

* * *

 **Bonnie**

When I clashed eyes with the guy who stood in front of me at the elevators, my pulse jumped, my heart stopped, and my stomach quivered. Never in my life have I reacted this way towards a man before.

As I stood in the elevator the doors closed, leaving me trapped inside with the sexy-as-sin man. I quickly leaned forward pressing the button for the floor I wanted and felt the heat flowing from his body to mine. My stomach still quivered and I was pretty sure my panties were soaked. He watched me carefully through the mirror on the doors while I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I refused to meet his eyes.

My heart was accelerating and I felt more turned on than I had been in a very long time. What the hell was happening? Matt was acting like an ass, but we were still in a relationship. At least I thought we were. I had no reason to be attracted or turned on to high heaven by a total stranger.

The stranger, who had decided to focus his full attention on me. What the hell's wrong with this elevator – it's damn slow!

"You're new here?" he stated, or was it a question? I wasn't really sure.

I finally managed to put my tongue back into my mouth. "Yes." He didn't take his eyes from me. "I assume you work in the building?" I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment. I wasn't used to being the object of such a pervasive gaze. His eyes twinkled.

"You could say that…. You haven't told me your name?"

What did that mean? He either worked here or not. "You haven't asked me my name."

"I would love to know your name, if you wouldn't mind telling me," he replied. He's smooth, I'll give him that.

I groaned inwardly. This guy was really turning me into a bubbling idiot. I knew that touching him would be a really bad idea, but I held my hand out anyway. "Bonnie Bennett."

He seemed to freeze for a split second, then he stood taller and took hold of my hand. He wrapped his fingers around mine; the contact brought me out in goose bumps all over my skin.I was suddenly glad I was wearing a jacket, otherwise he would know exactly what he did to me.

With my hand still clasped in his, I looked up. His eyes had darkened and a pulse was beating on the side of his neck. Mmm, I wouldn't mind using my tongue on that spot. I licked my lips; his eyes followed the movement of my tongue and darkened a few shades.

He coughed, released my hand and stepped slightly away from me. He was just as affected by me, if the bulge he was trying to hide in his trousers was anything to go by. That realization made me hotter.

"I'm Enzo St. John."

Those words soaked me in cold water. He's my boss! Shit.

I hadn't even arrived at the office yet, and I'd already flirted with my boss, or rather, one of them.

"Enzo St. John, as in… my boss," tumbled out of my mouth almost incoherently. Why me?

"Yeah, that's me." He looked about as happy as I did.

"Oh." The elevator pinged and the doors slowly opened on the floor of the Salvatore's Executive offices, where Mr. Gilbert had told me to meet him.

I couldn't help but feel a huge disappointment that he was one of my bosses. I really would have liked to get to know him better, and I didn't mean with sex. He was a really handsome man, tall with broad shoulders, slim torso, and the most amazing eyes. When he looked into mine, I sensed a yearning, for what, I wasn't sure, but something was there, other than attraction. A connection.

I heard a throat being cleared and pulled myself together enough to step out of the elevator in front of Enzo St. John and to greet . He looked from me to his boss with curiosity in his eyes.

"Ah, Bonnie. You've met Enzo St. John, I take it?" he asked with his eyes focused on me.

"Yes, we've met. Let's go to my office," Enzo replied to a startled Mr. Gilbert. He didn't sound too impressed either. After a brief look in my direction, Enzo started to walk toward the glass door, which I presumed led to the inner sanctum.

I followed both Enzo and Mr. Gilbert along the corridor and tried not to wobble over in my heels. The carpet was so thick, like sponge. I would have loved to walk along there without my shoes, it would probably feel amazing.

The offices were plush with no money having been spared on the executive floor. I couldn't help but wonder what the other floors looked like. The art on the walls looked like originals, at least I thought they did. I wasn't sure where all the paperwork was stored, as the furniture was minimum, but expensive by the look of things.

I didn't know if I was ready to go back to work. Within a week my work space would probably be a complete and utter mess. I wasn't the tidiest of people.

Following Enzo into his office felt like I was walking straight into the lion's den.

Enzo had set his briefcase on the table and pulled a handful of documents out, before moving it to the floor.

"John, here are the papers you left last night. I've signed them, so you're good to go. Thank you for seeing to Bonnie but I can take it from here," he told Mr. Gilbert who looked flustered.

Not sure what that was about.

"Okay, Enzo." He turned to me. "I'll talk to you later, Bonnie." He quickly walked out of the office and once again I was left alone with the very hot Enzo St. John.

* * *

 **Enzo**

While I led Bonnie and John to my office, I'd hoped to get my libido and disappointment under control. I was an idiot for not realizing in the lobby who she was. I'd only this morning been thinking about having a new assistant and the assurance from John that she was perfect and the ideal choice. After seeing the look on John's face when he'd realized we'd already met, it made me wonder whether or not John had an ulterior motive as to employing Bonnie.

I walked across my office to my desk, quickly retrieved the papers for John, then placed my briefcase near the coat rack and took a seat, hoping to hide the evidence of my arousal. My brothers, especially Damon, would have a field day if they knew I'd reacted like I had to my new bloody assistant.

Once John left, I just watched her fidget. She was nervous and I wasn't surprised after the heat that pulsated between us in the elevator. The light went out of her eyes when she found out who I was. If I hadn't been watching closely, I would have missed her reaction. It wasn't fake. She really hadn't known who I was.

"Bonnie." I loved the sound of her name. She had her eyes locked on me, which was driving me crazy. "I know John interviewed you for the position of his assistant, but the position open was actually as mine. I've had a bit of trouble in the past with interviewing, so thought it best to leave it up to John. I'm really sorry for not being up front, but I hope you'll stay."

I could see the wheels turning in her head. "Why do you have problems interviewing?"

Hell, I certainly hadn't expected a question back, most people just agreed with me. "In the past when I've interviewed, the interviewee has known who I am. They ended up being more interested in me and my brothers rather than the job. Not only is it embarrassing, but it's annoying as well. Whereas you hadn't a clue who I was in the elevator. It was quite….refreshing." Why the hell did I tell her that?

I shuffled some papers on my desk to hide my discomfort at having admitted about the interviews. "As my assistant, I expect all deadlines met. I do not expect you to run around on personal issues for me. If I slip and ask, then you tell me no."

She laughed. "Okay. I won't have a problem saying no." She was sitting opposite me with the biggest grin on her face, and all I wanted to do was drag her over my desk and seal our lips together.

I cleared the obstruction, which I knew was desire, from my throat and stood up. "Please follow me, Bonnie, and I'll show you to your desk. The reference we received for you was excellent and they complimented you on your computer skills, which I can assure you will be an asset in this job. My computer skills leave a bit to be desired, so it will be nice to rely on you for that."

Bonnie placed her purse on her desk then turned to look at me. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was uneven. I wondered if she was finding the closeness difficult as well.

"Okay then. Here is the password for the computer. When you log on, please change it to something only you know, but please tell me. Do not write it down." I really needed to leave.

"Will you be alright out here? The coffee is over there and it should be fresh. Olivia from reception out front makes it daily. I don't expect you to fetch me coffee, but when I have a meeting, I may, depending on who it is, ask for coffee, otherwise, I can get it myself. This tray right here has work in it, which I should imagine will keep you busy for most of the day." I turned to pour a cup of coffee, so I could escape back to my office.

"Mr. St. John?"

I hadn't realized she'd walked over to me and when I turned back around she stood so close that I had to force myself not to take a step back. "Yes?"

She looked rather flustered. "Thank you for not giving me my marching orders before," she said, waving her arms around.

"Why would I do that? You haven't done anything wrong." I couldn't look away from her eyes when I noticed they were almost violet.

"I mean for…. ah…. well…. flirting," she blurted out eventually.

Flirting. She really had been flirting with me. I hadn't imagined it.

"Okay." I turned and walked back into my office, closing the door behind me. Once safely inside, I leaned back against it and breathed a sigh of relief. I was so screwed. Perhaps it was just as well that Damon was in San Diego. I think I'd seriously have to hurt my brother if he went anywhere near her.

My cell started to ring on the desk, effectively pulling me out of my trance. I reached across to grab my phone and glanced at the display.

"Mason?" My oldest brother, and the most serious. Up until his car accident, he was as bad a womanizer as Sebastian, but now he was practically a recluse.

"What's Damon up to now?" he asked as way of greeting.

I sat down in my chair. "I haven't spoken to him in two days, and that isn't from lack of trying." I leaned back in my chair and did a ninety degree turn to face the window and the skyline.

"Tell him I need help out here…. he'll come."

"Are you sure about that?" Damon had never done what he was told, it used to drive our mother up the wall.

"Yes. Send someone to find him and get him on a plane to me." Shit.

I hit end on the phone, because it was already beeping in my ear. Mason had always had a problem with manners, but after his accident they were nonexistent.

After a few minutes of debating with myself, I punched out a text message to Julian from the San Diego office, asking him to find Damon and ring me when he was with him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, I don't know why wouldn't show some of the comments but anyways I saw them in my emails and I'm glad people enjoyed the first chapter. Also it's comic con weekend the cast is on a flight to San Diego right now. Hope we get some bonenzo spoilers tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Out Of My Mind**

You called me on the phone today  
Said those words you always say and I cried  
I've gotta figure out what's going on  
Inside this head of mine, I try

I'm going crazy thinkin' 'bout the way  
I shouldn't have left it all behind  
But now I'm gone and somethings wrong  
I changed my mind

\- Colbie Caillat

* * *

 **Bonnie**

I watched Enzo walk back into his office and sighed in relief. Being close to him set a spike in my blood pressure. He wasn't only handsome, but I was guessing lonely too. I placed my face into my hands and couldn't believe I'd been flirting with him, and then tried to apologize, which only drew more attention to the fact. What an idiot!

With the computer switched on and flashing at me for a password, I entered the details Enzo had given me, and I was on to the system. After a quick glance at the work that awaited my attention, I walked over and poured a cup of coffee.

Mmm, it was really good, a lot better than what I'd usually make.

Back at my desk, Matt popped into my head. I wasn't sure what the hell to do about him. It was hard. We'd been together for a long time and, up until recently, he'd always been there for me. Something was certainly going on with him and if I didn't know any better, I'd even go as far as to suggest he was having an affair.

"Hi there, you must be Bonnie?"

I was brought out of my thoughts by a curly blonde in heels taller than mine. "Yeah, that's me." I held my hand out and hoped for a name. I didn't have to wait long.

"I'm Olivia, you can call me Liv. I work at reception and I've only been here three weeks myself." She shook my hand and then poured herself a coffee. She really was pretty, but looked as though she should still be in college.

"I believe I have you to thank for the coffee? It's delicious." I had another sip.

"Would you like me to carry on making it? Or would you prefer to make it when you arrive?"

"Oh, please keep making it. If you don't mind, that is. Mine would taste nothing like this."

"I don't mind." She took a sip of her coffee. "So is the gossip true? That you didn't know the job was with Enzo St. John?" she whispered.

Liv obviously liked to gossip. "John Gilbert interviewed me and I can't really remember whether or not he told me who the job was with. I was really nervous." That should do it – I hoped. I wasn't one for gossip.

Liv looked at me for a few seconds, and then shifted gears. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I laughed. She was nosy, but delightful. She grinned.

"I have a boyfriend – named Matt. We've been together seven years. I don't have any family, and my previous job let me go, along with about two hundred others, a couple of weeks ago." I leaned back in my chair, taking another sip of my coffee and watched her take in what I'd just said.

"So, you won't be after Enzo then?" She paused. I frowned. "Nearly all the girls are after him, but he never shows any interest. In fact, gossip says he hasn't been interested since his wife died six years ago, I think that's what Rayna said. Actually, Rayna said she thought there was something between you both when you stepped out of the elevator."

Fuck, I felt embarrassed. At least I knew I hadn't imagined the heat between us. "No, nothing there. Not sure what she was talking about." I started to pick some papers up from my desk and hoped Liv took the hint and left, so I could get some work done. She did.

I was alone at last and in no time at all I'd finished the work that had been left on the desk. Not really sure what else I was supposed to do, I stood and was just about to walk to Enzo's office when a woman, in over-the-top 'everything' including make-up, walked through the door. I tried not to stare, but it really was impossible. I didn't think anything, including the hair, was real. She was quite a sight.

I cleared my throat. "Can I help you?"

"You're not my type…." She sneered. "Is Enzo in? He's my type."

Oh god, please don't tell me he's had sex with her. It really shouldn't bother me, but it did. A lot.

"I'll check. What's your name?"

"Kat."

How original. "Just take a seat and I'll see if he has time to see you." I walked towards Enzo's office and hoped I was wrong. With a quick knock on his door, I entered.

He smiled at me and my heart stopped. "There's a woman outside to see you." He actually looked bewildered. "Kat," I said and he raised an eyebrow in query. "She made it sound like you knew her, if you, ah, know what I mean."

He stood and, by the look on his face, he hadn't liked what I'd said. He walked closer and had me nearly pinned to the door. He didn't touch me, but his closeness had my stomach full of butterflies. "I don't know anyone personally named Kat" he whispered to me and moved chest to chest.

I could feel his erection against my stomach. All I wanted was to reach out and touch him. I felt as though a weight had lifted from me when he'd said he didn't know her. How the hell could I be so jealous after a couple of hours of meeting him? It didn't make any sense.

I gazed into his eyes and it was clear by the heat flashing in his that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. His erection twitched against me. My breathing hitched when I reached out and put my hand to his chest. He shivered. This really wasn't a good idea. "Kat," I said to try and break the spell.

He took a deep breath and stepped away from me. "Open the door. Let's see what she wants."

I wasn't sure I could move, he had me so aroused. I just wanted to throw myself into his arms. I opened the door and when he saw Kat, he quickly glanced at me then back to her.

"Kat, I'm Enzo, how can I help you?"

Hmm, perhaps he really didn't know her. She wasn't acting like she knew him either.

"I'm looking for Damon. Do you know where he is?"

Enzo seemed to tense at the mention of his brother. "I'm looking for Damon myself, and up until now, he hasn't been in touch."

She stood and started to walk away. "Please tell him Katherine is looking for him."

"Will do."

He sighed, rather loudly, and turned to look at me. He ran his hands through his hair. "Please, don't ask."

"Okay." I moved back behind my desk and sat down – I needed some distance between us. "I've finished the work that was on the desk."

"You have?" He sounded, surprised. "There was a lot to do."

I smiled at him. "I'm a quick worker."

He grinned back. "Give me five minutes, then follow me through to my office," he said and stood grinning at me. After about a minute, he turned and walked into his office, shutting the door behind him without saying another word.

* * *

 **Enzo**

With the door closed behind me as I entered my office, I loosened my tie, feeling hot, bothered and aroused. Christ, I'd been seconds away from slamming my mouth down on Bonnie's. When I'd stepped close to her, I'd gone rock hard and wanted nothing more than to lock my door and wrap her in my arms. To lift her skirt and see how wet she was for me, and then fuck her senseless.

God. I took in some much needed air and walked to my desk, then sat down before Bonnie came in and saw the hard-on I was trying to hide.

I leaned back in my chair, then turned to look out of the window and wondered what the hell I was doing. She lived with her boyfriend, and she was also my assistant, who seemed damn competent. I didn't want to lose her. Why her? I'd never reacted to Maggie, like I did Bonnie. Oh, I lusted after Maggie and made the mistake of thinking it was love. Not a mistake I intended to make again.

There was a hesitant knock at my door. "Come in, Bonnie." She opened the door and walked in, looking nervous and delicious. I hoped to hell my cock behaved while I stood and walked towards the sofa. "Let's sit here while we discuss the meeting at eleven."

"Okay. Where should I leave these letters for you?" she asked.

"Just leave them on the corner of the desk." I took a seat in the chair to the side of the sofa and hoped it would put her more at ease by not crowding her.

I watched her walk across the floor and saw her gulp, then watched as a flush appeared across her cheek bones. She settled on the sofa, close, but not too close.

Hell, I couldn't even remember what I wanted to discuss with her. I leaned forward and pulled myself together. "The meeting is with Mikaelson's Architectural Design." Her eyes met mine. "They're one of three companies chosen to bid on a new development that Salvatore Holdings is building just outside of town…. Is this going to be a problem?" I watched her closely and she appeared more nervous than before. "Matt is going to be in the meeting." There, I'd said it.

She looked anywhere, but at me. "Bonnie." She looked back to me. "Please talk to me."

"I…He…He doesn't know I've started work here. I never told him about the interview, about being offered the position, or that I was due to start work here today, or anywhere else, for that matter. I guess I just wanted something for me. He can be rather vocal, and I was really looking forward to working here, so I decided to keep quiet rather than have him lecture me." She ended on a shrug.

"How do you want to handle this?" She nervously moved the hair falling around her neck in disarray, behind her ear. "I need you at the meeting Bonnie. If I could spare you, I would." I just about managed to prevent myself from basically falling at her feet. God, if one of my brothers were here right now, they'd be falling over laughing at me for becoming an idiot over a woman I'd only just met.

"Don't worry, Enzo. Uh, is it okay to call you Enzo, or do you prefer Mr. St. John?"

I grinned at her. "Enzo, when we're alone, but you should probably use Mr. St. John in the presence of others."

"Okay. We're all adults, and Matt is always the professional, so hopefully he won't get pissed at me, well, until tonight anyway," she said trying to laugh it off.

Why the hell would her so-called boyfriend be pissed that she had a job? A job which paid well. He was an idiot.

"Bonnie, if he makes you nervous at the meeting, I'll be right there, all right?" She nodded. "Now Mikaelson's, up to now, are actually in the lead with the bidding. I will tell you that I prefer one of the other companies, but my brothers are rather impressed with Mikaelson's. The meeting today is to look over some sketches that we asked all three companies to provide. I'll look them over and listen to what they have to say, but no decision will be made until I've had a meeting with my brothers. I'll want you to take notes, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds easy enough." She smiled, which made me lose my train of thought. "Is everything okay?" she asked, fidgeting, because I'd been staring at her.

"Do I make you nervous, Bonnie?" I couldn't believe I'd just asked her that. My mouth needed to reattach itself to my brain. I held my hand out. "Forget I asked you that, it was out of line. Come on, let's go and get this over with." Hell, I was out of line earlier as well, when I had her pinned to the door. She would be in her right mind to scream sexual harassment, but she'd felt too damn good against me.

We stood and I took hold of her elbow, then felt a shiver run through her. "Bonnie." She looked at me and I briefly saw what my closeness did to her.

She hesitantly pulled away from me and started towards the door. "I'll just grab a notebook and some pens," she said over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Fuck. I was an adult and just acted like an adolescent boy with his first crush, the same way my cock had been reacting. I really needed to get a grip.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks again to everyone reviewing, reading, and enjoying this fanfic. How was comic con you guys? I'm still catching up on the spoilers, but Michael, Kat and Julie have me excited on what's to come for Bonnie and Enzo. Julie spoke about why Bonenzo works as a ship, for someone who hasn't written for their love story yet, she's got them down pact already, I can't to see 801 from Julie and Kevin. Still can't believe it's the final season guys, kind of sad about that. Me and Shara Bey are talking tvd rewatch next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fragile Tension**

There's a strange obsession  
That's drawing us nearer  
We don't understand it  
It never gets clearer

There's something mystical in our genes  
So simplistic it kicks and screams

\- Depeche Mode

* * *

 **Bonnie**

I sat rather heavily in the chair at my desk, not sure my legs would hold me up any longer. I wasn't even sure how I managed to walk out of Enzo's office. I'd never been so close to begging a man to take me as I just was. The reaction to my boss was so not good, but no matter who he was, I was still in a relationship with Matt, even if he had been acting like a first class jerk. But I couldn't ignore the strong attraction I had to Enzo, even if I wanted to.

"You ready?"

Shit. I hadn't even heard him walk out of his office. I quickly stood and collected my notebook and pens from my desk, then joined him. "Ready as I'll ever be."

We walked side by side down the corridor, which I presumed led to the conference room. I could smell him – all man and cologne. There was nothing sexier.

As we rounded the corner, Enzo opened the door for me. I started to walk through and stopped dead at the sight of Matt, sitting in the conference room. His expression changed from confusion to fury. Enzo walked into me and just about stopped me from falling flat on my face.

He had an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me tight against his body. He didn't let me go. I turned my head to look behind me and clashed with Enzo's eyes. Our faces were inches apart, my heart pounded and all I wanted to do was lean that little bit closer and taste him, but instead, I came back to my senses. "Let me go," I whispered.

He briefly tightened his arm around me, then very slowly unwrapped himself and ushered me further into the room. Matt was sitting with two of his colleagues, Finn and Elijah. He looked…. speechless. "Hello Matt. Finn. Elijah."

Enzo took hold of my elbow and pushed me into the chair to his right. Matt still seemed at a loss for words.

"I hope the fact that Bonnie is now my assistant, won't cause problems. I know Bonnie had nothing to do with your bid, so it certainly shouldn't cause a conflict of interest," Enzo told them.

I watched Matt glare at me, which was starting to piss me off. I lost my job, so why shouldn't I have found another one? Okay, perhaps I should have told him about it, but I really didn't want a lecture, which is what I would have gotten.

"How long have you been here, Bonnie?"

I knew that tone of voice. He was pissed. "I started here this morning."

His eyes narrowed. "So... while we were being intimate this morning, you didn't think to tell me?"

Bastard.

"Enough." I jumped when Enzo banged the table with his fist. He looked just as pissed as Matt. "Do you have a bid to make or not?" Enzo demanded.

Elijah cleared his throat at the little confrontation and started waffling on and on. All the time, Matt was sitting glaring at me, giving his input for his company's proposal here and there. He was an ass. Why was I only just seeing that now? How the hell can anyone who gave a damn about someone blurt something 'intimate' out?

Enzo sensed my unease and slipped his hand under the table, then caressed my hand before he entwined his fingers with mine. I held tight and caressed along his thumb. It was so wrong, but it felt so good. It was soothing, but my blood still sizzled.

If holding hands with Enzo made me feel hot and bothered, what would it feel like to be held by him, skin to skin? He squeezed my hand and released me, then he ran the back of his hand along my thigh and hip before he brought his hand back above the table. The trail his hand left me quivering with need.

He looked at me, his gaze scorching. "Can you make a note of that?" He smiled, knowing what he'd done to me.

With a shake to my hand, I started to put pen to paper, but couldn't remember what was said. My mind had been on Enzo and not on the meeting. He realized my predicament, so he repeated what he wanted noted.

We didn't touch for the rest of the meeting, which carried on just fine, and Matt seemed to have stopped being a jerk. I still couldn't believe he announced to everyone that we had sex this morning, something I really would have preferred Enzo not knowing. Admittedly, I should have corrected him and pointed out that Matt was the one being intimate, while I'd just laid there and accepted him.

Finn passed Enzo the copies of the documents and drawings he was keeping for his meeting with his brothers, so I stood and hoped for a quick escape. I glanced towards Enzo and realized he had too much to carry back to his office.

"It's okay, Bonnie. You head back if you want. I can come back and retrieve the rest," he said.

I couldn't do that. I really just wanted to stay close to him. It had felt good having him touch me during the meeting and I wanted his hands on me again.

"It's okay. I'll stay and help." He frowned over my shoulder. I turned around and saw Matt standing there.

"Bonnie, can I have a word please, before I leave?"

I sensed the tension between Enzo and Matt. I turned to Enzo. "I'll only be a minute." He looked worried, which made me hesitate, then I turned back to Matt. "Let's go over there." I walked off and left him to follow.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bonnie?" He was still furious with me.

"I needed a job. I applied and got it. It's a good company to work for and you should be happy that I've found another job so quickly. It pays more as well."

"Well, I'm not happy. Why can't you just let me work, while you take care of the apartment or something?"

What the hell! "I can't live on fresh air, Matt." I was astonished. He wasn't even pissed because I'd kept the job a secret, but because I wasn't jobless and free to look after the apartment or something.

"I would give you housekeeping." He was still pissed.

Well I was too. "I'm too old to get 'pocket money' and what the hell was that in there about this morning?" I asked as I poked him in the chest with my finger.

"St. John was looking at you, so I wanted him to know who you woke up with this morning."

"You're an ass. Considering he knows I live with you, I guess he already knew I would have woken up with you this morning. That really was uncalled for."

"Bonnie. We need to get back to the office." Enzo called. Thank God. I really didn't want to be anywhere near Matt.

"Okay. I'm done here."

I started to walk back to the table to collect my belongings and some of the papers for Enzo, when Matt took hold of my arm.

"I'll see you at home, Bonnie. Don't forget we're meeting Jeremy and Anna tonight," he said, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Enzo looked about ready to lose it. I pulled my arm away. "Whatever."

I followed Enzo out of the conference room.

* * *

 **Enzo**

What the hell did Bonnie see in that bastard? I'd never felt like hitting anyone before like I did him. All through the meeting he glared at Bonnie, making her feel uncomfortable. I'd wanted her to know she had some support, so I'd slipped my hand under the table and ended up holding her hand, which had felt damn good. She caressed my thumb, while I imagined it was my cock.

I already felt possessive of her. Back in the conference room, all I'd wanted was to punch the bastard and to tell him to stay away from her. I'd lost all reason. I should have listened to Tyler the other night going on and on about the fact that I needed to get laid. It had been a hell of a long time and perhaps if I hadn't felt so damn horny, I might have actually been able to act like a CEO and not a hormonal teenager.

"Are these all right on here?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded and watched her place the documents onto the conference table in my office.

"Do you think you'd be able to type the notes up this afternoon?" I smiled at her and wanted her to smile in return. She did and it set her whole face alight. She was beautiful.

"No problem." She held her hands up and wriggled her fingers. "Super quick fingers here."

I laughed as I watched her leave, and before she shut the door, she winked. Bloody hell!

There was a lot of paperwork she'd stacked on my desk, but instead of sorting through it, I left that and checked my email to see if there was anything from Damon. Nothing. I picked up my cell and dialed his number, and was shocked as hell when he answered.

"Damon, where the hell are you?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm still in San Diego and our pal Julian is standing guard. What the hell is going on?"

I smiled. He didn't sound too happy. "Mason called. He wants you to fly to Chicago. Don't ask why, because I have no idea. He just asked me to get you on a plane. So now you're found, Julian will give you a ride to the airport so you can go and calm the baby down."

He roared with laughter. "You did not just call our eldest brother a baby? That was a good one. Just wait until I tell him."

I groaned.

Mason used to be just like Damon, but all that changed when he got torn up in a car accident. He now hid from the world in Illinois. He visited, but preferred his own space.

"Just go Damon, please. Make sure he's okay, then bring him home, if you can, for the picnic in a couple of weeks."

"Shit. I forgot all about that. Okay, will do."

After I'd disconnected, I tried not to think about Mason and how broken my brother was, and started to go through the spreadsheets John Gilbert had prepared for me yesterday. It turned out to be easier said than done thanks to the image of Bonnie in my head.

The thought of her going home to that idiot was making me see red. I didn't have the right to react like I did, but I couldn't stop myself. The attraction was instant, on both our parts. I hadn't mistaken that. There was something about her that called out to me and for once the thought of having more than a one-night-stand didn't leave me running scared. I knew that with Bonnie, once she came to me, I wouldn't let her go, because she would be mine.

With a heavy sigh, I decided to distract myself with work. But before I started to sort the paperwork out, I transferred the spreadsheets that I really needed to work on to a USB, so I could work on them at home. I then stood and walked towards the conference table to sort through the documents and sketches from Mikaelsons.

Four hours later, Bonnie entered with her arms full of paper. "What on earth do you have there?" I asked, going over and taking some of them from her.

"A cup of coffee," which she passed to me. "The typed notes, documents that a courier brought over, and the post, which I discovered, unopened, in a filing cabinet, I didn't even know existed," she said breathlessly while sorting them out into neat piles on my desk.

"Wow, you have been busy." I took a sip of coffee, which felt damn good going down my parched throat.

"I don't like sitting around doing nothing." She smiled at me. "It looks like you've been busy as well."

I laughed. Not one bit of the conference table was showing because of all the paper spread over it.

"Your brother rang."

Those three words froze me, mid-drink. "Which one?"

"The one who likes to flirt."

I saw red. "Damon," I said in a tight voice. "What did he say to you? I'll kill him."

She walked over to me and placed her hand on my arm. "Enzo please. He didn't offend me. He just wanted to know who I was, although I did draw the line when he asked for my dress size."

Shit. "You need to stay away from Damon. He goes through women as fast as people go through bread."

"That's a new one," she chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in your brother."

I couldn't look away from her. She was standing so close to me. I reached out to her and my hand caressed her face. She turned into my hand and kissed my palm. I put my cup down and moved closer. I took hold of her hand and laced my fingers through hers. My blood heated at her close proximity.

My cock was ready to burst free and wouldn't stop twitching. God, with one touch I would come.

"Enzo, what's happening?" she whispered.

I sucked some much needed air into my lungs and moved my hand from her face, then rested my forehead against hers. "I don't know…. but you need to go home. Now." I stepped back from her, which was the hardest thing I'd ever done. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bonnie." I watched the woman I wanted more than anything, leave my office. Knowing she was going home to the bastard who didn't deserve her, bothered me more than it should.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Lovely reviews and all, thanks to everyone who is still reading. Next chapter we'll have Bonnie confront Matt, and Enzo finds out the real reason Bonnie was fired.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Close Enemy**

You used to be the one true thing in my world  
You told me that you loved me  
You're in love with yourself  
Shoulda listened to my mother  
You messed around the others  
Now you're dead to me  
I've been sleeping with the enemy

\- Example

* * *

 **Bonnie**

What was happening to me? All I'd wanted was to stay in the office with Enzo. He pulled at my heartstrings like no one ever had. He'd looked so alone, standing in his office, wanting me. I would say he found it just as difficult to let me go. I found myself really looking forward to tomorrow and seeing him again. Now I only had to worry about Matt.

Matt. What the hell had happened to our relationship? It was actually driving me crazy, trying to put my finger on when everything started to change. I couldn't say it was sudden, but more like a gradual, steady decline.

Five months ago, we'd gone to his boss's home for the weekend, along with some other colleagues who were working on a particular contract. The weekend had gone well, and gradually since then our relationship had started to disintegrate. Now I cringed whenever he came near me, which was so not good.

I briefly rested my head against my apartment door, dreading what I was going to be walking into when I opened it.

With a sigh, I put the key in the lock and opened the door, only to be greeted by dark silence.

Standing in the apartment, I closed and locked the door, then walked towards the lounge and stopped dead at the sight that greeted me. I was left totally speechless.

Matt was naked, sat in the chair, with his hand wrapped around his cock, which looked to be fully erect. I couldn't move my eyes. He'd never done anything like that before.

"How about giving me that sexy mouth?"

Oh god, was he for real?

While I stood speechless, his breathing started to change as he sped up his movement with his fist.

"Matt." I really didn't know what to say or do. "What…."

"Hell, babe, I've never known you to be speechless before." He laughed. "I'm so close to finishing. You going to come over here and suck me off?"

"Like hell. Your fist seems to be working just fine." Rather proud of myself, I walked to the bedroom and quickly grabbed my sweatpants and a top, then locked myself in the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and quickly stripped, climbed in, then finally gave into the tears that had been threatening to fall for weeks.

My mother always used to say a good cry did the world of good and made you feel better. I really hoped it did.

I still couldn't get over walking in on him jerking off. I didn't think he could ever surprise me. Well, he sure had.

My mind jumped back to the tender moment in Enzo's office. I'd wanted him so badly, and still did. My body burned for him and that was after only knowing him for less than twenty-four hours. His shaft had looked a lot bigger than Matt's, and yes, I did look when I was leaving his office. Now if it had been Enzo sitting in the chair naked asking for my mouth, I sure as hell wouldn't have had a problem with that. I was aroused to high heaven after that thought.

My shower finished, I stepped out and dried off. I threw the towel into the laundry basket and pulled my clothes on. I sat on the toilet seat and tried to decide how I needed to handle the scene with Matt, which had left me stunned and embarrassed.

We were due to meet some friends of ours, Jeremy and Anna our usual wine bar in about three hours, which was the last thing I needed tonight. I'd prefer to crawl into bed and wake up tomorrow when it was time to head into the office.

* * *

 **Enzo**

I watched Bonnie leave my office and eventually the building. It had been…. hard. She had really gotten under my skin. Because of that, I was still suffering, or rather my cock was. Oh, I'd seen Bonnie glance down and notice how aroused I was. I'd also noticed the flush along her cheeks just before she'd shut my office door. I was so tempted to give myself the relief I craved, but the real relief wouldn't happen until I was between Bonnie's thighs.

Before I could do anything about it, I quickly picked my cell up and dialed Ric.

"Mr St. John?" he answered.

"I'll be ready in five, Ric." I ran my hands through my hair as I looked out through the window into the early evening dusk.

"I've just left the hotel, so I'll be there soon." He hung up.

I tried to straighten myself a bit, I hadn't realized I was so rumpled. I unrolled my shirt sleeves, refastened the top two buttons at my neck, straightened my tie and then grabbed my suit jacket. I collected my belongings and flicked off the lights before I locked the office doors.

Standing in the elevator, I smiled as I remembered the journey I'd taken this morning in the same elevator. The journey that had changed what I wanted out of life. Bonnie.

I sighed, stepping from the elevator and made my way outside to find Ric, who was standing at the side of the car with a huge grin on his face. His expression didn't waver as I walked closer. I returned his grin when I realized his body was there, but his mind was most certainly elsewhere. "I gather you had a good day." I smirked.

"Oh yes…." He blushed. "I mean, an interesting day."

I laughed. My chauffeur was embarrassed.

"You're not the only one to have one of those days." He raised an eyebrow in question. "Don't ask."

Sitting back in the car, I watched as Ric drove out of the city to my home. My home was secluded and approximately twenty minutes from where the Salvatore building was located downtown.

I had drawn up the design myself and had it built by Salvatore Holdings, moving in as soon as construction was complete. That was four years ago.

It was my domain, my space, and no one uninvited was welcome. Needless to say, I never had a woman, other than my mother, inside the walls.

On the outside, my home looked like a large rustic log cabin, but inside it was anything but rustic. I loved my comforts and if they included every modern convenience, like my large flat screen television that on the odd occasion, I'd been known to kick back in front of with my brothers to watch a game or two, then so be it.

Ric opened the door for me, which was odd. I climbed out and scowled at him.

"We're home now, and I figured since you've been sitting in the back while I've been parked for five minutes already, you might need a reminder on how to open the door."

I laughed. "Well, thanks for that Ric. I'm a bit distracted."

He looked at me and then the light seemed to go on in that head of his. "Ah, a woman. I don't think I've ever known you to be distracted with a woman before. Anyone I know?"

"No. She's my new assistant." I growled out.

Ric seemed startled. "Oh."

I sighed. "Exactly."

"I see the problem." He chuckled and climbed back into the car. Ric lived on my land in a small two bedroom cabin about ten minutes walk from the main house. It was part and parcel of the job of being my chauffeur.

I walked inside and placed everything on the table in the entrance hall, which included my jacket and tie, then walked into 'the cave', as my mother liked to call it.

With a whiskey poured, I sat at my desk in the dark and wondered what Bonnie was doing. I wondered if her bastard of a boyfriend was trying to worm his way back into her good graces or if he was still being an ass. I wanted nothing more than for Bonnie to be with me, which was stupid, considering I'd just met her today.

My cell started to ring as I was about to take a drink of the whiskey. I placed the glass into my left hand and answered, "Hello, St. John."

"Mr St. John, it's Beau," he said nervously.

Beau was the man I'd asked to find out what he could about why Bonnie had lost her job and Matt hadn't. "I know who you are. Have you found out anything?"

"I overheard a conversation earlier today, which shed some light on why Bonnie was let go. At lunch, Matt and another man named Finn, were talking about Bonnie. Apparently, they had a meeting with you and discovered she was now working for you. Matt sounded really pissed, but the other guy asked him why he was bothered, since he was sleeping the boss's daughter, who is also Finn's younger sister"

Fuck. I sure as hell hadn't been expecting that. "Are you sure?"

"Matt made a couple of crude comments about their fling, and Bonnie for that matter, so yes. From what he was saying, it seemed that way and I think the boss's daughter had something to do with Bonnie leaving."

"Thanks, Beau. You've been a great help. I'll transfer you the money tonight."

"Thank you, Mr St. John. Have a good night."

I slammed my phone down onto the desk and drained my glass of whiskey, before I threw it into the fireplace, which I'd yet to set. What a fuckin' mess. Do I tell Bonnie or let her find out for herself? If I told her, I'd be able to console her, providing she didn't shoot the messenger. If she found out for herself, she might come to me on her own. What a damn position to be in.

The sooner she was away from him the better. The thought of them together was driving me crazy.

I answered my phone again. "Yes," I said, still annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mason asked.

"Nothing. What's wrong? Has Damon showed up yet?" I sat back in my chair feeling the exhaustion settle in, which usually happened after a glass of whiskey.

"Yeah, he's here. Just wanted to let you know he'd arrived. Why are you going off at me?"

I laughed. Trust Mason to see through me. "No reason, just one of those days…. don't forget the Salvatore company picnic in a couple of weeks," I reminded him.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. If I must."

"You must," I replied. If I didn't force him to be there, he'd stay holed up in Chicago.

"All right, Enzo. I'll see you in two weeks and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He laughed.

I hung up the phone, only to have it ring not two minutes later.

"Stefan, now what?"

"Well you sound in a good mood." Stefan laughed down the phone.

"Look, I've had a shit day, so just get on with it."

"Okay, I was ringing to see if you wanted to come down to the club tonight for a couple of drinks….and to get laid."

I growled. "If I wanted to get laid, I'm quite capable of finding myself my own woman…. but a few drinks sounds good."

"So you'll come down then?"

"Yes."

I hung up. If I didn't know better I'd say he was up to something. Fists might fly if he had a woman there, ready and waiting. I only wanted one woman.

Bonnie.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

I'd been hiding in the bathroom for about forty-five minutes and my stomach was growling. I really needed some food. The best I could hope for was that he'd cleaned up and left the apartment. I really hoped he had, I wasn't sure what the hell I was supposed to say to him after that little show.

Okay, I could do this. I plastered on a brave face and opened the bathroom door, only to get hit by the aroma of parmesan chicken. I followed the delicious smell to the kitchen and found Matt there, fully dressed – thank god – with an apron tied around his waist at the stove, stirring what I presumed was parmesan chicken. The only thing Matt seemed capable of cooking.

He turned and caught me watching him. "I thought you were going to stay in there all night."

I laughed. "I wasn't sure what exactly I'd be walking out into, after, you know." I waved my arms around.

He looked at me for the longest time. "I'd been horny all day after seeing you all business–like at Salvatore Holding."

My mouth dropped. Was he for real? He'd been pissed as hell.

"Are you sure about that? Because that wasn't the impression I got earlier."

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, I waited for him to respond. He'd heard me, as his shoulders stiffened briefly. I watched him while he served the chicken dish with rice and after placing my plate on the table he took his seat opposite me.

He poured us both a glass of wine and looked at me, offering a toast. "To your new job."

Okay, I could play along. "To my new job." I agreed and placed my wine back on the table as he continued to watch me.

"I reacted badly today at Salvatore's. It was a shock to see you there with Enzo St John. The guy couldn't keep his eyes off you, which got my back up."

I started to eat, thinking carefully, about how to respond. "Matt, you were an ass and acted very unprofessionally. There's no way you expected me to just sit at home all day, doing nothing. I've always worked, even through college. I can't believe you wouldn't expect me to find another job." I glared at him for a few minutes before continuing to eat. I really was hungry, which didn't surprise me, as I'd missed lunch.

He sighed and placed his fork back on his plate. "Okay, I was pissed, because I couldn't believe you hadn't told me about working there. Not only that, but when you stopped in the doorway and your boss walked into you, there was no need for him to keep his hands on you like he did."

It had felt damn good being held against Enzo, feeling his arousal against my backside, and then when I turned to ask him to release me, our faces were mere inches apart. He made me so damn hot.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the job." He raised an eyebrow at me, wanting me to continue, but all I wanted to do was eat, then head to bed and forget all about going out later. "I didn't tell you, because I didn't want a lecture from you. There, I've said it." Having finished eating I pushed my plate away and glared at him, waiting for his response.

He sat back in his chair and looked into his wine. "I'm sorry too, Bonnie. I really am. I've had a lot on my mind lately and I guess I've been taking it out on you. Will you forgive me? We've been together a long time, and I don't want to lose you."

What could I say to that? I really didn't want to be in this relationship anymore and I hoped he didn't either. Although Enzo was stuck in my head, I'd actually been feeling like that for a while now. I wasn't sure I was brave enough to say anything yet, especially since I had nowhere else to go.

"What was going on when I came home? You've never done anything like that before," I asked, feeling rather embarrassed, and by the blush on his face, he was too.

"I thought if you saw me doing something like that, then perhaps you would be more interested. I thought you might find it hot."

Confused, I just stared at him. "I think I need to go and get ready to go out, although I would prefer to go to bed. I'm really tired after my first day at work." I just wanted this conversation over with.

"We could blow Jer and Anna off and stay here if you wanted to. I'm not opposed to an early night."

That wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want him to touch me if I was totally honest. "No, I've been looking forward to seeing Anna."

"Okay." He didn't look too bothered with my rejection.

"We're still meeting them at the wine bar, right?" I shouted back to him on my way to the bedroom.

"Club Davina. It only opened last week, but Jeremy rang earlier today and said Anna had managed to get four priority tickets. Hope you don't mind going to a club rather than a bar," Matt said as he started to follow me to the bedroom.

"No, that's fine." At least I'd be able to get lost in the music for a while, instead of having to make small talk with Matt in the wine bar.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates, been digging into this vampire diaries rewatch this weekend, finally on season two. I miss the dark edgy side of the vampire diaries from season 1 and 2. What about you guys, what's your favorite season of the vampire diaries?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Squeeze**

When we're alone, I get so close  
Give me your warmth I've never known  
Face to face, caught in a wild embrace  
This is the safest place I've ever known  
Put your arms around me, baby  
Put your arms around me, baby, and squeeze  
Only you know how to save me  
Put your arms around me, baby, and squeeze  
\- Fifth Harmony

* * *

 **Enzo**

I only planned on having a couple of beers tonight, so I threw on some jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt with my leather jacket, then dragged my Harley out of the garage and let her roar into town towards Stefan's new business venture, Club Davina.

When I talked on the phone with Stefan earlier, it sounded like he had something up his sleeve, which worried me. He mentioned getting laid, but I hoped to hell he took me seriously when I'd said I wasn't interested. The last thing I was in the mood for tonight was to fight off some woman who Stefan thought I'd like. The only woman I wanted was out with her boyfriend.

I parked the bike directly in front of the club knowing Brady, the security guard at the door, would keep a close eye on it.

When I climbed from the bike, I shook Brady's hand and he opened the door for me. As soon as I walked inside I was pulled into the beat of whatever the DJ had playing. Everyone seemed to love it, if the gyrating and screaming was anything to go by. It wasn't that bad, at least for a club. I actually preferred quieter music, with less shouting.

The music was just what I needed to bring the headache that had been hovering for most of the day to front and center. I knew this was a really bad idea and just as I was about to go in search of my brother to tell him that I was heading home, he found me with a woman on his arm.

I was going to kill him.

"Enzo, I was wondering when you'd get here. I'd like you to meet Lexi."

I held my hand out to shake hers and found her in my arms. What the hell. Stefan made a quick getaway.

"Hello, Enzo. Your brother has told me you're in need of some female company."

"Well, I'm afraid my brother has been misinformed," I replied, while trying to untangle from her. "Look, Lexi, I'm sure you're a nice young woman, but I really just want to be alone tonight."

She started crying. What the hell? Why me?

Stefan was in deep shit when I got my hands on him.

I could be polite for a short time and then hopefully, someone more willing would come along. "Let's go and find a table, then have a drink." She perked up at that, obviously being able to turn the water works on and off when she wanted.

I took hold of her by the elbow and led her through the throng of dancers to a table and then placed our drinks order.

How the hell did I get myself into these situations? Or rather, why did my brothers get me into these situations? I thought driving to Stefan's bar tonight would change my mood slightly from being pissed, because Bonnie was with someone else, but it hadn't, thanks to my ass-of-a-brother who had tried to fix me up. Being dumped with Lexi by Stefan really did piss me off. It wasn't her fault, so the least I could do was be polite. I really wanted to head home.

One of the waitresses brought our drinks and placed them on the table. I knocked the whiskey back and then emptied half the beer. Lexi just sat and watched me while she sipped her wine and snacked on the peanuts that had been left on the table.

"What do you do, Enzo?"

"Construction," I replied dryly. This was not a date, so date questions didn't apply and hopefully she would start to get the hint and look around for someone else.

"So you build things, like at a construction site?"

I sat forward and looked at her for a minute. She really was pretty. She had a slim build, blond hair, blue eyes and large breasts, which she kept pushing up with her arms. Anymore pushing up and they'd fall out of her dress.

"Lexi, I don't mean to be a bastard, but this isn't a date. My brother thought I needed a woman, but I don't. In fact, I have one. She just isn't free right now. I'll buy you dinner, if you're hungry, but afterwards, I'll be leaving, alone. I need you to know that."

"She's one lucky woman."

"Yeah."

I leaned back on the chair and watched the dance floor while I finished my beer. Stefan had really done well with this place. Our family's company had done the renovation work, and at the time I'd told him he was crazy for wanting to do this, but now, I knew different. Damon had told me the place was packed every night with people lined up outside waiting to get in. The club had only been open about a week, but hopefully that would continue.

A quick glance back to Lexi assured me she was more than occupied.

"Why don't you go over and say hello?" I suggested, hoping she'd take the hint.

She stood up and, without another word, stomped off in the direction of the two guys who had been giving her the eye.

I picked up another beer, but before I could take a sip, my eyes came into contact with the object of my desire. I put the beer back onto the table and watched every move she made.

Matt had his arm around her waist as he spoke to another guy, but Bonnie didn't look happy. I really wanted to go over there and talk to her, to make her smile. She looked so sad and….stunning.

She had a pair of silver stilts on with a very short dress, which showed most of her legs. The dress was a mixture of silver and black with long sleeves. It was sexy as hell.

My blood started to boil, and so did my temper. She was mine, and he had no right putting his hands on her. Fuck. She lived with the bastard. I breathed heavily and tried to get my jealousy under control.

She was the most beautiful woman in the room, and she was getting rather a lot of looks from the guys who had spotted her.

I watched their group move further into the room and head towards the bar. That's when I noticed the back of her dress. I nearly choked on my beer. It was backless. Her dress was backless, right down to just above her ass. I sure as hell had no intention of leaving until I'd spoken to her. Or touched her.

I picked my beer up, leaned back against the chair again and watched her.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

Going out with Anna and Jeremy had been a good idea, because they caused a distraction. I really did like Anna, although Jeremy was a bit of an idiot. Matt liked him and usually talked Jeremy's ears off, which would usually leave me alone to do my own thing to some degree. But not tonight.

I'd worn a new dress that I'd been itching to wear and for the first time in like, ever, I'd gone without a bra. Very big mistake. Matt became all lustful, which I really could have done without. Since we'd left the apartment, he did nothing but touch me. It was probably the most he'd touched me in five months.

Anna kept looking at me funny. I tried to separate from Matt to go and chat with her, but he insisted I wasn't going anywhere on my own. If he didn't let go of me soon, he'd get a stiletto in his foot. That was one thing I knew for sure.

The club he brought me to was new and looked like a really hot place to be. It was packed and the music was loud, just how I liked it. The only downside to being in a club was that Matt didn't dance, and he wouldn't let me. He was afraid other guys would get the wrong idea. The only guy I wanted to get the right idea was Enzo, and he wasn't here.

It wasn't even twenty-four hours since we first met and already I was longing to see him, to be standing in front of him. He tied me in so many knots. The guy should come with a warning, because hell, with a single look from him, I had soaked panties.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Anna asked me.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Had a busy day at work."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I thought….I mean…."

"I started a new job today, at Salvatore's Holdings."

"You did?"

Why did she sound so stunned? What the hell had Matt told Jeremy? I needed a minute to myself. I stood up abruptly.

"I'll come with you, Bonnie," Matt said as he stood to join me.

"No. You. Will. Not. I'm quite capable of going to the bathroom on my own." I startled him. Good. I turned my back on him and stormed to the restrooms, or rather the direction that I thought they would be in.

I came to a stop close to the bar, not having any idea in which direction to turn.

"Can I help you? You look lost."

I turned and was stunned to be standing in front of a guy who looked just like Enzo.

"Stefan," Enzo growled as he approached without taking his eyes from mine.

"I take it you two know each other?" Stefan questioned, pointing out the obvious. He held his hand out to me, drawing my attention away from Enzo. "In case you didn't catch it, I'm Stefan, his brother." He pointed to his side.

"I'm Bonnie." I shook his hand as Enzo moved in closer.

"Don't you have something to do?" Enzo snapped at his brother.

Stefan laughed and after hitting him on the back, walked in the opposite direction.

Enzo stood so close to me and placed his hands on my hips. "Dance with me Bonnie. Let me have you in my arms for a little while."

My heart beat wildly, sending a pulse straight between my legs. I'd never felt so hot.

"We'll dance in the dark, over there. No one will see us."

I nodded.

He released my hips and took my hand, leading me to the back of the dance floor which was as dark as night.

Enzo released my hand and wrapped himself around me from behind. "If I'm in front of you, I won't be able to stop myself from taking your lips," he whispered in my ear.

I wanted to turn my head and capture his lips. My nipples were pebbled and my thong was soaked, all in the space of a few minutes. He was wrapped so tightly around me, I never wanted to move.

My hands reached for his as we entwined our fingers together. His cock felt hard as rock when he rubbed it between my ass cheeks. I pushed back against him. He groaned. "Bonnie," he took a deep breath, "you keep doing that, I'm going to come like a teenager. I want you that badly."

"I want you too." I raised our joined hands to my breasts. "Feel what you do to me."

He used his fingers to rub circles over my aching nipples. I moaned and pressed my ass into him. I moved my hands and reached behind me to his hips, then dug my nails in, pulling him against me. We moved to the beat of the music as though we were the only two people in the room. It was the most erotic dance of my life.

"Bonnie, we really need to stop," he whispered again as he slipped a hand into the back of my dress and caressed down to my waist, then slowly moved up to my breast, cradling it in his palm. He gently rubbed my nipple between his finger and thumb. My whole body felt alive and ready to combust.

"Enzo, oh god." I threw my head back on his shoulder, and reached up with my hand to run my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. I felt him shudder against me. I turned my head and looked straight into his eyes. I could hardly breathe. I wanted him between my legs. No, I needed him between my legs.

"Bonnie, you crush me." He leaned down and nuzzled my neck. I couldn't control the shiver that racked my body. He moved his other hand and started to lift my dress.

"Enzo," Stefan said from behind us.

"Fuck…. Stefan go away."

"The guy she came with is looking for her."

He gripped me even tighter. "Okay."

We were both breathing really heavily, our chests heaving up and down. Enzo removed his hand from my dress and turned me to look at him. "You're a lot more than my assistant, Bonnie. I know we've only just met, but I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you, because that's so far from the truth. I want you so damn much, it's killing me."

I took his face between my hands and brought his head down, pressing my lips to his. He growled. I wanted to melt into him. Where I found the strength to step back, I'd never know.

I smiled up at him. "I want you too, Enzo. But perhaps it's for the best that we got interrupted." I dropped my hands from his face.

"Bonnie, there you are," Matt said as he arrived at my side with Jeremy and Anna trailing behind him. "Oh, Enzo St. John, I didn't know you were here." He looked from me to Enzo and back again.

"My brother, Stefan and his mate Marcel, owns the place," Enzo told him.

I was surprised because I didn't know that, not that we'd had time to talk about it, we'd been more interested in touching each other.

Matt put his arm around me and stared at Enzo. God, Matt was an ass.

"We're leaving," Matt announced.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Enzo," I said, not wanting to leave him.

As Matt started to drag me out of there, I reached out and briefly squeezed Enzo's hand. I seriously thought he was going to pull me out from under Matt's arm.

"Bonnie, why were you standing in the dark talking to him?" Matt asked as soon as we walked outside.

"I got lost looking for the bathroom and his brother came to my rescue, just as Enzo appeared. He's my boss, I wasn't about to ignore him."

Matt had a strange look on his face, which I couldn't decipher. "If you say so."

We climbed into the taxi which Jeremy always managed to find within minutes. Sitting back in the taxi I wondered whether Matt saw Enzo and I dancing and how we were wrapped around each other. If he did he wouldn't say anything until we arrived home, so at least I would know in an hour. I realized that I wasn't actually bothered if he had seen us.

Enzo made me feel desirable and so damn hot. He only had to look at me and I tingled from head to foot, and that was only knowing him for a short while.

I really couldn't wait for work tomorrow, so I could be close to him again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I'll try really hard to update this weekend guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Make Me Like You**

Hey, wait a minute  
No, you can't do this to me  
Hey, wait a minute  
No, that's not fair  
Hey, wait a minute  
You're on me like jewelry  
I really like you, but I'm so scared

Why'd you have to go and make me like you?  
Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to  
Why'd you have to go and make me like you?  
I'm so mad at you cause now you got me missing you  
Cause now you got me missing you  
\- Gwen Stefani

* * *

 **Enzo**

Back at home, I'd been unable to get Bonnie and her sexy body out of my head. She was one mighty fine woman with the longest legs I'd ever seen. The thought of having them wrapped around me and the feel of her full breast in my hand made me rock hard.

In the end I'd hit the shower and used my hand to get some relief so I could actually sleep, but it hadn't helped any. No sooner had I dried off and climbed into bed, was my cock stiff again.

After a crappy night's sleep, thanks to Bonnie and my very stiff body part, I found myself at the office earlier than usual. I walked into the elevator with more enthusiasm than normal, excited because I was closer to seeing Bonnie. She wasn't due into work for about an hour and a half, but she would hopefully be there soon.

As I stepped from the elevator I just stood and took in my surroundings while I was unobserved. I could hear one of the receptionists pottering around in the small kitchen. Usually, the minute I stepped into reception I would have their eyes on me and Rayna fluffing her hair, offering me a lot more than what I ever intended to take.

My brothers and I had worked damn hard over the past ten years to build what we had today. Damon and Stefan's father had started this company out small and passed it on to sons and his wife after he died, soon Mason and I became of age our mother passed it on to us, after a gamble thanks to Mason few years back, Salvatore Holdings became an household name. We then moved into one of the new buildings we were commissioned to build, taking over four floors of prime office space.

For the first time in six years, I was hopeful that I would have someone who could share all this with me and stand by my side. Someone I could trust.

With a sigh, I walked down the corridor and noticed a light on in the office. I pushed open the door and my heart stopped. Bonnie. God, she was beautiful. She was wearing a red suit, which looked to be fitted just as perfect as the one she'd worn yesterday. I wondered what she had on her feet and whether her shoes were red, or black to match her blouse.

She lifted her head and looked at me, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. Something was wrong.

"Give me two minutes, Bonnie." I dashed into my office and deposited my belongings onto my desk, took my jacket off and placed it over my chair.

As I walked back out again, I glanced over at Bonnie, who was pretending to be busy on the computer, and walked over to the coffee machine to pour us both a cup. "Would you like cream and sugar?"

She looked startled. "Yes, please." She stood and walked towards me.

I had to count to ten to stop myself from wrapping her in my arms. She was sexy as hell in her outfit and red stilts. Holy hell!

"Bonnie, come in here please." She took her coffee from me and followed me into my office. Once we were both inside, I took hold of her elbow and guided her to the sofa.

I sat down next to her and turned to face her. "What's wrong?" She frowned. "Bonnie, something's happened. The spark has gone from your eyes. Please talk to me. Did Matt see us together last night?"

She looked at me for a minute, and then sat back in the chair. "If he saw us, he hasn't said anything." She took a deep breath, then looked at me again. "Matt apologized last night for being an ass earlier in the day. He said he was shocked I hadn't told him I was working here. I guess I should've told him." She sighed. "He made me dinner and said he didn't want…. to lose me." She took a deep breath and tried to smile. "You look tired," she said and lifted her hand to caress my face, rubbing under my right eye with her thumb.

We both froze. My cock jumped to attention and my heart pounded. I took hold of Bonnie's hand and brought it to my mouth then placed a kiss in her palm. She shivered.

With my eyes still focused on her, I watched her swallow and found I couldn't take my eyes from her mouth. Just as I started to lean in to sample those lips, there was heavy knocking on my door. We jumped apart just as Stefan came barging in. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it abruptly and looked between the two of us.

I found my voice. "Bonnie, you remember my brother, Stefan, from last night. Stefan, you remember Bonnie, she's my new assistant."

He walked over to us and took the hand Bonnie offered him and, instead of shaking it like she expected, he placed a kiss to her knuckles.

"That's enough," I said, which stunned them both. "Bonnie, why don't you finish what you were doing when I arrived?"

"Okay. It's nice to meet you again, Stefan," Bonnie said, on her way out of my office.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine."

Stefan was dead!

As she shut my office door behind her, I turned to my brother, who had the biggest grin that I'd ever seen on his face. "Don't you start flirting with her," I warned.

He started to laugh and sat in the chair as I collapsed back onto the sofa. "Wow, brother. You're so fucked." I frowned at Stefan's choice of words. "I can't wait to tell the boys." Meaning our three brothers. Shit.

"There is nothing to tell. I have a new assistant whose boyfriend is a jackass and cheating on her with his boss's daughter. Which she doesn't know, so keep that to yourself. All I was doing was comforting her."

Stefan was still grinning at me. "So, if she doesn't know, why does she need comforting? And why, were you practically making love to her last night on the dance floor?"

I let out a sigh. "For some reason, she hadn't told him about getting the job here, and he was one of the Mikaelson's representatives at the meeting yesterday. He was pissed, to put it mildly. Last night he wanted to make it up to her with apologies, and I don't think she was too impressed with him." I was staying well away from the 'making love' comment.

"Yeah well, tell yourself whatever you want, but there was sure as hell a lot of chemistry going on between the two of you when I walked in. It's a wonder I didn't get burned."

I'd had enough of Stefan. "I presume you're here for a reason. What is it?"

"So abrupt, brother. You wouldn't by any chance be trying to get rid of me so you can get back to your hot assistant." He laughed.

"Let's get something straight, she's my assistant, which means she is out of bounds to anyone with the Salvatore and Lockwood surnames. Are we clear?" I stood and faced him.

"Crystal."

Then why was he still grinning?

He cleared his throat and walked over to the large window in my office. Stefan had a smaller build than the rest of us, but he sure as hell used to prove that size didn't matter on the mat. We all grew up having to do boxing and karate, which Stefan excelled at and used to kick our butts. Much to his delight, I might add. I sensed something was bothering him and it must be pretty damn important for him to come to me.

"Stefan?" He turned to look at me.

"I shouldn't have come." He started to walk towards the door.

"Stefan, wait. You obviously have something to say or ask, so just get it over with." I ran my fingers through my hair and waited.

He paused and looked back at me. "It can wait. I'll see you soon."

That was really odd. Perhaps Tyler knew what was going on with him. They spent more time together than any of us. I couldn't even remember Stefan being so….bothered.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

I sat back down at my desk, stunned with how quickly I'd become attached to Enzo. He had been about to kiss me when his brother had walked into the office. Perhaps it was a good thing. I needed to act more professional towards him and remind myself that he was my boss. Plus, I was still with Matt, who I really needed to sort out, sooner rather than later. That was something I should have remembered last night. What a mess.

I needed to distract myself with work, because Enzo was the wrong kind of distraction. Every time I thought about him, I became aroused.

I sat up straighter in my chair and typed the password back into the computer. I needed to finish typing up the spreadsheet Enzo had asked for yesterday.

"Hi Bonnie. I'm Rayna."

Oh, the one who gossiped with Liv. "Hi Rayna, it's nice to meet you." She walked further into the office and took the seat on the opposite side of my desk.

"So, Liv tells me you live with your boyfriend. Is that true?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I do. Is that a problem?" I took hold of the mouse and started to click things on the computer to try and get rid of her. There was something about her that I didn't really like.

"No. The opposite, actually. It means you won't be after Enzo." I frowned at her. "Enzo's mine."

 _In your dreams, he's mine_. Wait, where the hell had that thought come from?

"Does Enzo know that?" I couldn't resist asking her

"Not yet."

Enzo's office door opened, which had Rayna sitting up rather abruptly, and pushing out her chest only to see Stefan walk out. She deflated.

Stefan walked over to my desk and perched on the end of it facing me. "Stefan, do you know Rayna?"

"I don't believe we've met," he replied, taking her hand into his and kissing her knuckles.

She primped again. I rolled my eyes, which Stefan caught and smirked.

"Do you work for me, Rayna?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." She fluffed her hair and started to work it big time with his attention being totally on her.

"Then, don't you think you need to get back to it?" She froze then shot up out of her chair and practically ran out of the office. Stefan then turned his attention to me.

"What, you going to tell me to get back to it now?" I offered him a grin.

"I better not, considering what you were about to do when I arrived." I blushed and he roared with laughter.

We heard Enzo's door open so we both turned to find him standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame with an annoyed look on his face. "Are you still here?"

Stefan winked at me and then turned back to his brother. "I was leaving, until your secretary decided to flirt with me. How could I resist such beauty?"

I laughed, but Enzo didn't look impressed at all. "She's busy, leave her alone."

Stefan saluted his brother. He turned and winked at me, then left the office. I couldn't help but laugh.

I moved my eyes back to Enzo, who was standing watching me. He then took a step back and closed his door. Weird.

I had just finished the spreadsheet after Stefan's theatrical performance when John Gilbert walked in.

"Hello, Bonnie. How is Enzo treating you?" he asked, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Fine. I'm really enjoying the job so far." Which was actually the truth.

Once his coffee was poured, he walked over to me and took the vacant seat. It seemed to be musical seats today.

"I want to apologize for not informing you in the interview who you would actually be working for." He blushed slightly.

"Oh, Mr. Gilbert, please don't worry about that. I'm happy here, so no worries," I said and offered him a smile.

"Call me John, and I'm glad you're getting along with Enzo. He really is all bark, so when he starts, you put your foot down." He took a sip of coffee and I tried to decide what he was telling me in his roundabout way.

"John, do we have a meeting?" Enzo questioned. I hadn't even heard his door open.

John looked at Enzo. "No, just thought I would drop by and say hello to your beautiful assistant."

"Well, my beautiful assistant is needed in my office," he said smiling at me.

John looked between the both of us, winked at me and then walked out without another word.

* * *

 **Enzo**

Shit. I really need to guard my attraction to Bonnie. Smiling at her like an idiot in front of John wasn't the brightest thing to do. It really pissed me off when I'd walked out of my office to see Stefan flirting with her, and then, to walk out again only to catch John at it as well. Christ, he was old enough to be her father.

I followed Bonnie back into my office and steered her towards the conference table this time. I took a seat opposite her, so there was no chance of me touching her. "Bonnie, about last night…."

"Enzo, it's okay. Let's just forget it," she said nervously.

I hoped she didn't really expect me to forget having her in my arms. "No. I won't forget it." She met my eyes. "I won't forget it, Bonnie, but I'll respect your obvious wish to carry on as normal. But I won't forget having you in my arms or how you felt in them."

"I won't either," she whispered. "Can we just concentrate on work, at least for now?" She looked at me and I knew, I would give her the world if she asked.

"All right." I cleared my throat. "We need to finalize the arrangements for the staff picnic, which takes place in two weeks, at my parents ranch house. Which by the way, you're invited to."

Her face lit up. "It sounds like fun. Does everyone from your company receive an invitation?"

"Only head office. The other divisions have their own around the country and either myself or one of my brothers attend. The picnic's are family orientated and always have a children's entertainer to free up the adults," I explained to her, silently wishing I had a child to share the day with.

"It sounds like you really do look after your employees." She smiled.

She was breathtaking. Just watching her made me lose my train of thought.

"Enzo?"

I was sitting and gazing at her, again! "Sorry, where were we? Oh, yes. Yes we do take care of our employees. After all, we wouldn't be where we are without them." I could see approval flash in her eyes, which made me feel so damn tall.

"That's great. Is everything already arranged?" she asked as she wrapped a piece of hair around her finger.

"Who will you bring?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She looked uncertain. "I don't know, Matt, maybe."

I really wanted her to be there with me, as my partner.

I stood up and walked around the table to offer her the piece of paper in my hand. "This is a list of companies along with contact numbers and a list of their commitments on the day. They need to be chased up to make sure there are no last minute problems."

"Okay, I'll get on that right away." She pushed away slightly from the table and stood up.

"Just one more thing. Tomorrow, can you dress casual? I'm taking you to my parents place. You'll get more of a feel for how everything will be laid out on the day."

She whipped her head around to look at me. The movement sent the clip that was holding the hair on top of her head, flying. All I saw was the dark curls cascading down her back. Without thinking, I reached out and watched my fingers run through the length. I heard her gasp, which dragged my eyes back to her face. She looked flushed and her eyes filled with desire.

I held her gaze and slipped my hands underneath the hair at the nape of her neck. I brought her head against my chest. She placed her hands on my hips and held me tight. I shivered from the contact.

"Bonnie," I breathed heavily, wanting so much to kiss her. But I couldn't, not until she was free from Matt.

"Enzo." She rested her cheek against my chest. "Why does this feel so right?" she whispered.

I ran one of my hands down her back to her ass and pressed her into me, so she knew exactly how I reacted to her. My cock was throbbing in my pants and as I pulled her in even tighter against me, it jumped for joy.

I took some deep breaths while I rested my chin on the top of her head. We stayed like that for the longest time. "I don't want to let you go."

She moved her head to look at me and lifted one of her hands and placed it on my face in a caress. "You're my boss, Enzo."

After about a minute, I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, before I stepped back. I walked to the end of the conference table to retrieve her clip, then handed it to her. "That isn't the reason I didn't kiss you and you know that."

She started to walk towards the door with the papers in her hand. "I know," she whispered.

I heard the door click back into place as Bonnie exited. Sitting back down at my desk, I just gazed into space. She was driving me totally crazy, and it wasn't going to be long before I gave in to my craving and tasted her. I hoped to hell she got rid of the bastard she called a boyfriend soon. I'd never been obsessed with a woman like I was with Bonnie, and knowing she was still with him made me a jealous idiot.

Tomorrow we would be together for most of the day at my parent's ranch. The trip didn't have to take place, it was just an excuse to spend more time with her. I figured if my mother was around I'd have no choice, but to keep my hands to myself, at least that was the plan. My only hope was that Stefan and Tyler had other plans so I didn't have to punch them for flirting with her. Well, at least Stefan. Tyler was the private one of the family, and if I thought my life was confidential, then Tyler's was top secret. Trying to get any information out of him was like trying to get blood from a stone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks once again for the reviews, very sorry it took so long for another update. 4 more weeks before the premiere of season eight though. This time I'm really going to try to push out more chapters before episode one airs next month.**

 **Anyways anyone wanna guess what Stefan's little secret is?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nothing Left to Lose**

How could you make me hate you  
You shoulda told the truth  
How could you make me want to  
Throw it all away and hurt you  
Now I'm hopeless, broken down and bruised  
I'm tired of being takin' I'm past the point of breakin'  
Now I've got nothing left to lose

I shoulda known, by the way you whispered when you were on the phone  
But I let it go  
'Cause you swore that my love was all you've ever known  
But you lied and told me everything would be alright  
I might of walked away, but now I want to fight

\- Hinder

* * *

 **Bonnie**

Sitting in the car with Enzo had my heart pounding. Alaric was driving us to the Lockwood ranch and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I was terrified, because I would soon be meeting Enzo's parents. As I watched the world go by through the window, I could see Enzo's reflection. So far he hadn't taken his eyes from me, which had me all hot and bothered.

All I could think about when I'd arrived home from the club with Matt, was Enzo. While Matt went on and on about his boss's daughter being a pain in his ass, it was Enzo who'd held my full attention. I just sat lost in my own thoughts for over an hour and Matt didn't have a clue that he'd lost me seconds after opening his mouth.

I turned to look at Enzo and brushed against the hand resting against the back of my seat. I couldn't take my eyes from him. He was sprawled out in the seat beside me, wearing faded jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. He looked good enough to eat. My heart pounded and I licked my lips. His eyes darkened as he followed the movement of my tongue.

I took a steadying breath and met his eyes again. "Enzo," I said, which came out huskily.

"Bonnie," he replied, just as huskily with a smile.

"Will you tell me about your family? Who will I be meeting today?" I turned in my seat so that I faced him.

He reached down and took hold of my hand, then slid his fingers through mine. I held on tight. "You'll meet my mother Lillian and my step-father, Richard who's Mason and Tyler's father, maybe Tyler might be there. Of course you've already met Stefan. Damon is with our other brother, Mason in Chicago, so you won't meet them until the picnic."

We still held hands and Enzo started to caress my thumb. "So your father, Mr. St. John, what happened to him?" I turned to sit more comfortably in the seat and moved closer to Enzo, placing our joined hands in my lap.

"He died in combat before I was even born. Mother met an up-and-coming businessman, Giuseppe. They fell in love and got married shortly after, and then mother had two boys for him while helping him build his empire with our Uncle Zach."

"How did Richard come in the picture?"

"Well, Giuseppe died in a car accident, drunk driving. Mother's marriage with him was falling apart, he was having an affair and got the housekeeper pregnant then tried to get rid of the child, mother found out of course." He laughed bitterly. "Richard's wife was murdered leaving him a single father, mother was a single parent as well. They met at a PTA meeting, they had Tyler then got married. Been together ever since." Enzo lifted my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles, moving our joined hands onto his lap. "Tell me about Bonnie Bennett."

I smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

I rested my head against the back of the seat, as I became sleepy. I turned my head to look at Enzo and I was sure my heart stuttered. He was looking at me with so much yearning.

I offered him a wry smile. "I'm twenty four years old, and spent most of my life living in Virginia until I left for college. I met Matt in my last year of high school, and we've been together ever since. My parents died during my second year of college, and Matt was right there to hold me together." I looked at our joined hands. "Before I lost my job, I was looking for another one, but I hadn't told Matt because a part of me was nervous to tell him. Losing my job gave me the courage I needed to find myself that new job." I turned to look back at Enzo. "It brought me to you," I whispered.

He sucked in a breath and released my hand, only to put his arm around me and pull me to his chest. My arm slipped to his side and his hand rested on my hip. "We only have about forty minutes before we reach the ranch, let me pretend you're mine."

I couldn't stop the shudder that went through me at his words and closeness. What I wanted to do was climb astride him and feel his hardness between my legs, but instead I bent my head and kissed his chest, causing him to shiver. I snuggled closer to him and placed my other hand on his chest. He reached up and covered my hand with his. I wanted to stay like that forever.

* * *

 **Enzo**

Bonnie was asleep. Sitting back in the car, I held her real close. She belonged in my arms and in my life. She was mine. All I wanted was for her to realize that. Ric in the front seat kept passing quick glances at us through the mirror. He was curious and I couldn't blame him. It was the first time in six years that he'd seen me with a woman.

I was falling into something with Bonnie, I just wasn't sure what. I felt too damn protective of her, which was why I was dreading Stefan and Tyler being at the ranch today. I couldn't quite figure out what was going on with Tyler, for some reason I knew I wouldn't have to worry about him flirting with her. He would be friendly, but he didn't flirt or actually date, from what I'd seen and been told by my brothers. Something was odd, and when I had more time, I was going to find out just what.

Alaric pulled through the entrance to the ranch, which gave me five more minutes to hold Bonnie in my arms. I wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

I looked down and noticed she had her long curls tied up in a ponytail, making her look younger. She was also dressed as casual as I was with faded low-cut jeans with a lilac t-shirt underneath her tan leather jacket that was soft to the touch. I lifted my hand from on top of hers and moved it up to cup the back of Bonnie's head and just held her, not wanting to wake her up yet.

We came to a stop to the right of the house where my father made us park, so that our mother could see the wildlife that wandered onto the front lawn from the forest beyond.

"Give us a few minutes, Alaric," I whispered.

I couldn't take my eyes from the woman in my arms. I heard Alaric exit and close the door behind him. He walked over to way-lay my mother, to give me more time with Bonnie.

For a few minutes I just sat back and caressed her face, then ran my fingers through her ponytail, which felt so soft. "Bonnie, we're here. You need to wake up." I continued to caress her face with one hand and rubbed against her hip with my other. "Bonnie, love. Wake up."

She started to move out of my arms as she gradually woke and I let her go, somewhat, reluctantly.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." She looked at me and started to blush. I moved closer and took her face into my hands. "You make me feel safe," she admitted.

"You can sleep in my arms anytime. I enjoyed having you there. If my mother wasn't hovering on the porch, I would have let you sleep all afternoon, if it meant I got to hold you."

"Enzo," she said. Tears had started to slip down her cheeks, so I quickly wiped them away with my thumbs.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry." I had to hold her. I removed my hands from her face and took hold of her waist, lifting her onto my lap. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck while mine went around her waist. She buried her face into my neck, causing me to tighten my hold on her.

She felt damn good wrapped around me. "You didn't make me cry." She pulled slightly away and wiped her eyes with the tissue I passed to her. "I can't hide my attraction to you. It kills me knowing you want me too, but that we can't be together – yet."

I grinned at her. "I guess it's kind of obvious that I want you. I can't hide my arousal as well as you can," I told her, and watched her blush even more.

She smiled and moved from my lap with a quick dab at her eyes. She collected her purse from the floor. "Do you feel ready to move? Because I think we would be safer out there than in here." She quickly glanced into my lap and then looked back up to my face, and I actually felt myself blush. Shit – that was a first.

I cleared my throat and climbed out of the car, then held my hand out to Bonnie. She took my hand and I wrapped it around hers, pulling her out just in time to see my mother rush towards us. Bonnie leaned briefly into me. "You can't see my arousal, but my panties are soaked," she whispered and left me standing speechless beside the car as she walked forward to greet my mother.

What the hell was that? Where the hell had sexy-tease-Bonnie come from? Never in a million years would I have thought she would come out with something like that. The erection I was trying to get to deflate had shot back up and was pressed against my zipper. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up with zipper marks imprinted along my cock.

I took a deep breath and walked towards my mom and Bonnie.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

I stood talking to Enzo's mother, and all I could think about was the condition he was probably in after the comment about my panties. I had no idea how that popped out of my mouth. I was shy, or at least I thought I was.

Had I been waiting for him to come along all this time to bring out the wickedness in me?

I watched Enzo walk towards us and felt a blush rise up from my neck to my cheeks when I met the sizzling look he threw at me. Hell, my nipples were standing at attention.

"He's a handsome man, my Lorenzo. He's been alone a long time and is in need of looking after, someone to make him happy," his mother told me when she noticed the direction of my gaze.

I turned to look at her and found her grinning at me. I laughed. "Yes, he is."

Enzo walked up and after giving his mother a hug, stood beside me with his hand on my back. I wanted to lean in and hold him. His mother glanced quickly between the two of us.

"Lorenzo, bring Bonnie inside the house to the kitchen for a cold drink before you show her around the ranch. Your brothers want to meet her." I heard Enzo groan when his mother walked off, expecting us to follow.

"What's wrong?" I glanced up at him and saw the frown he had on his face.

"My brothers." He sighed. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"They can't be that bad. Besides, I've already met Stefan."

"He's the problem."

With our fingers entwined, he gave me a slight tug to get me to follow him. "Enzo, no matter how much your brother flirts with me, it's you who holds my interest. You don't have anything to worry about."

He stopped and gazed at me for the longest time. "You're not mine yet, are you? I want you Bonnie, make no mistake about that, and it drives me totally insane to think of you naked with that, that bastard."

I was stunned. I knew he wanted me, but not as strongly as his speech would suggest. Not holding back, I told him how it really was. "I don't have sex with him, he has it with me. It was more of a one-man-show, it has been for a while now." I sighed and felt close to tears, but I needed to be honest because I could see the anguish on his face when he imagined me with Matt. I needed to breathe. "We better go inside." I tried to change the subject and walked off towards the same entrance that his mother had used. Enzo hadn't moved, so I turned back to him. Hell.

I walked back and stood in front of him, then met his gaze. "Enzo, I want you too, so much it hurts, but we can't. You're my boss and I'm still with Matt. I probably won't be for much longer, but I can't be with you while I'm supposed to be with him. I don't work like that."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. You know I want you. Christ, since we met in the elevator, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. No matter what I'm doing, you're there." He sighed and turned around, running his fingers through his hair. "My mother keeps looking outside. We better go in. I won't wait forever and, sooner rather than later, you're going to be with me regardless of the fact that I'm your boss." He walked closer to me and took my hand, kissing my palm, then he wrapped it around his before he pulled me onto the porch to enter the ranch house.

I knew what I wanted, but how did I get it? If I left Matt, I'd have nowhere to live, and if I stayed with him, I'd lose Enzo. I'd known Matt for seven years and Enzo nearly three days, yet I felt more at home and able to be my true self with Enzo.

"Bonnie, how nice to see you again," Stefan said, with a smirk in Enzo's direction. He took hold of my hand and kissed my knuckles. As he released me, he winked. He really was a flirt and obviously loved winding his brother up.

"Nice to see you again, Stefan," I said. I noticed another young man standing near the opposite door. He noticed me watching him and walked over, offering me his hand to shake.

"Bonnie, this is our youngest brother, Tyler," Enzo introduced.

"Tyler, it's a pleasure to meet you." They were all really handsome men.

He winked as well. "The pleasure is all mine. Where have you been hiding her, Enzo?"

Enzo looked thunderous, while Lillian cleared her throat and stood to the side of Tyler. "Why don't you take Bonnie to see the puppies in the barn while we get lunch started?"

I really didn't know what to do, other than to get Enzo out of the kitchen. I walked over to him while I held his gaze and slid my hand into his. He gripped my hand tightly.

"I think that's a good idea. I love animals." I gave Enzo a tug, which seemed to bring him back to himself and led him out from the kitchen, without saying anything more.

Until then, I had no idea he felt the way he did about me. There was no way I could mistake the jealousy and possessiveness he'd just shown in front of his mother and two brothers. I needed him to calm down to start with, and then, hopefully we could talk.

Forty-eight hours was all it had taken for me to realize I wanted a future with Enzo. I'd never thought about the future like I was now. Not once had the thought even slipped into my head while I was with Matt. But shit, I was still with him. I needed to end my relationship with him first, before I started anything with Enzo, although I thought the latter had already started.

* * *

 **Enzo**

I was totally screwed. When Tyler flirted with her in the kitchen, I very nearly lost it. I saw the concerned look on everyone's face and I couldn't do anything about it. All I saw was Bonnie with someone else and I wanted to cause harm.

Bonnie was pulling me towards the barn with her hand locked tight around mine. What the hell was I supposed to say to her after the way I just behaved? I had no idea. I also owed Tyler an apology, although I'd rather leave that one alone.

I had to say something. "Bonnie, wait." I pulled her to a stop and she turned to look at me.

Shit. She had tears in her eyes. "God, I'm so sorry for being an idiot. A very jealous one at that. I don't know why the hell I'm acting like this. I've never felt possessive about a woman before, or anything, for that matter." I ran my fingers through my hair with my other hand and hoped she would respond.

"Tonight I have to go home to Matt. I can't handle you going all possessive on me. Part of me loves the fact that you do feel possessive, but another part….well it frightens me. I'm not free yet, you know that." She looked back to the house, before meeting my gaze. "Do you think we can try and get through the rest of the day without you actually causing any bodily harm?" She grinned.

"I think that can be arranged. On one condition," I said returning her grin.

She looked wary.

"You give me a hug."

"How the hell am I supposed to resist you?" She walked straight into me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

My arms went around her waist and we just held each other. She fit against me just right. With a slight movement, our lips would meet. I desperately wanted to taste her. I slipped my hands down to her ass and squeezed gently as I brought her up against me. We both groaned. Christ, I could come from just holding her.

She moved her hips slightly against me at the same time as she moved her head to the side and nibbled my neck, then licked the same spot. I couldn't stop the shudder that rippled through me. My hands tightened on her.

"Lorenzo."

"Shit, that's my dad." I tried to bring my body back under control and hoped my t-shirt covered my lower body.

Bonnie released her hold on me and took a couple of steps back. I looked down at her and met her eyes. The look in them nearly brought me to my knees.

"Lorenzo, have you finished playing with your little friend?"

Bonnie giggled.

I turned and faced my father, who looked more amused than angry. "For now. Bonnie, I would like to introduce you to my father, Richard. Dad, this is Bonnie."

Bonnie held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Lockwood," she said, looking rather flushed.

"Likewise Bonnie, and please call me Richard. Are you going to have a look at the puppies?"

"Yeah." We watched my dad walk off on hearing my response. I took hold of Bonnie's hand again. "Come on, let's go see them. Lunch will probably be ready soon."

I led Bonnie into the barn with my cock urging me to finish what we'd started outside, but my brain was telling me I had to behave. I was still hard as a rock, and too damn old for a roll in the hay.

We pushed the door open to the back of the barn and could hear the yapping of the pups. They were pure bred golden retrievers and there were five in the litter, which were four weeks old. Three of them had a home to go to eventually and I was tempted to take the other two, which my mother was aware of, and until I told her otherwise, I knew she wouldn't let them go to anyone else.

"Oh my god, they're adorable." Bonnie took one look at them, gasped and rushed over to them. She sat right down and had them playing on her lap.

I crouched down to the side of her and stroked them. All the while Bonnie was laughing and cuddling them all. She really was enchanted with them. She kept picking the smallest one up and she would kiss it on the nose – that was one of the dogs I was thinking of keeping. While she was kissing another one, I picked it up in my arms and looked it over. Bonnie glanced at me and grinned when she saw me cuddling the pup – decision made.

"Lunch is ready and don't attack the messenger." Tyler quickly said as he walked towards us.

I stood back up and looked at him. This was hell and I was never going to hear the end of it. "Tyler, about before…." Shit, by the grin he had on his face, he wasn't going to make it easy. I was sure Bonnie was laughing, but I couldn't really tell properly because her head was down. "Damn it. I'm sorry, just don't flirt with her again," I growled.

Bonnie burst out laughing. "I take it you don't apologize that often?"

"Bonnie, this is the first time I've ever heard 'I'm sorry' come out of his mouth," Tyler told her with a smirk.

"Shit. That stays between us." I glared at Tyler.

"Like hell it does, bro." Before I could say more, he left.

I looked at Bonnie, who was watching me with eyes full of laughter. "You enjoyed that, huh?"

I held my hand out to her and she slid hers into it. "Oh, yeah!" I pulled her up and straight into my arms for a brief hug. I needed to try and keep my distance from now until she was free of Matt. It wouldn't bother me to take her away from him, especially with what he was doing behind her back, but it would bother Bonnie. A lot.

With our fingers entwined, I walked her back to the house for lunch.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you all for the reviews guys, here's a longer chapter this week. Next week TVD returns, anyone excited? And did anyone see the extended trailer that the cw posted today, Bonnie looks so heartbroken and Enzo doesn't look like he's having much fun as the big bad's minion like Damon is, I think he's definitely fighting the mind control that's been put on him.**

 **And Bonenzo fans on tumblr, this Saturday is the first day of Bonenzo week, go on tumblr and follow emmaqueenfrost for info.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hold On

I felt the first real sting  
Right about the time that you let it ring,  
Left me high and dry  
Now I can see your letting go

I tried to walk these streets  
Hoping that my feet wouldn't fail me  
Waiting for a sign  
Now I can see you're letting go

Hold on  
'Cause I don't think that I can save us baby  
But hold on  
'Cause I don't feel like letting go oh oh oh  
We got so high  
We can't come down  
So hold on  
'Cause I don't feel like letting go

\- Icona Pop

* * *

 **Bonnie**

With my hand clasped tight in Enzo's, we walked back to the house for lunch and it filled my heart with happiness. It also made me more determined to end things with Matt.

For a very long time I'd always feared losing him, but somewhere along the way, that had changed. Over the past few months my attachment had dwindled. I still cared about him, but my love was gone. I thought it disappeared a while ago, except it was only now, after meeting Enzo, that I realized what had been happening.

One thing was for sure, Matt had never looked at me the way Enzo did. I knew it was unfair to compare the two of them, but it was something that couldn't be helped. When Enzo looked at me, I wanted to squeeze my thighs together to stop the ache, but I never had such a heated reaction to Matt.

Being in Enzo's arms had soaked my panties and left an ache that only he could alleviate.

"Earth to Bonnie." He pulled me to a stop on the porch. "Hey, penny for your thoughts?"

I blushed. He noticed and his eyes sparkled. The smile which had been hovering on his lips was growing into a huge grin. "Pretty good thoughts, huh?"

I was embarrassed, but not enough to keep quiet. I took hold of the door and leaned into him. "I was thinking about how wet you've made my panties and how badly I want you between my legs," seeing the hunger on his face, I continued, "and how badly I want to taste you." I quickly pulled the door open and entered the house before he had a chance to respond.

I really shouldn't tease the 'beast', especially since I worked myself up as well.

"Bonnie, are you alright? You look rather flushed," Lillian asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Ah yeah, I'm fine." I looked towards the table just in time to catch Stefan's smirk.

"I'd ask Enzo what he's been doing to her." His mother smacked him across the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Stop embarrassing Lorenzo's woman," she told Stefan, just as Enzo walked into the kitchen. The statement was met by silence.

"She isn't yet, but she will be." He pulled me into him and kept an arm wrapped around me.

"Oh hell, Bonnie. If you get fed up with him come find me!" Stefan said grinning, while I felt Enzo start to tense. I tightened my hold on him.

His mother, who obviously sensed the rising tension between her sons, started to place the salad, meats and bread onto the table. "Let's eat." She shoved a bread roll into Stefan's mouth when he opened it to respond.

I took my jacket off, placed it over the back of the chair and took a seat between Enzo and Stefan.

"Keep your hands to yourself, brother," Enzo growled at a grinning Stefan.

"Does that apply to me as well?" Tyler questioned as he took his seat at the table.

"Shit." Enzo put his head into his hands.

"Lorenzo Dalton St. John, you do not curse at my table, and if you two want to eat," she said pointing to Stefan and Tyler, "I suggest you stop winding your brother up."

"Yes, ma'am," all three replied.

I tried to hide my laugh behind my hand, but no such luck.

Lillian looked at me and pointed the butter knife at me. "And you," she startled me, "whatever you're doing to Lorenzo, carry on. I've never seen him behave with a woman, like he is with you." I smiled and heard Enzo groan.

Stefan choked on his drink. "Mom, we don't want to know what she's been doing to Enzo."

Oh my god. I felt my blush start at my neck and slowly work its way up into my face.

"That's enough. Bonnie is a guest here and I don't want you two frightening her away." Richard managed to shut them up. I braved a look at him and he winked at me.

Enzo placed some food on my plate and I just sat back and watched him, amused. I couldn't remember anyone ever doing that for me before. With a quick glance around the table, they'd all noticed. Enzo realized everyone was watching, looked at me and actually looked embarrassed.

"Sorry," he whispered.

I leaned forward slightly and took his hand. "Thank you. I'm glad you know what I like."

I was about to take a bite out of the French bread, when I noticed Stefan about to open his mouth, so I glared at him. He shut his mouth and winked at me. I started to laugh. He was a gorgeous flirt. But it was Enzo for me.

Suddenly, Enzo pushed his chair away from the table and with his fist clenched, he walked out of the kitchen door and down the porch steps, before anyone could react.

It was so odd. I started to stand to go after him, but Lillian stopped me. "Bonnie, leave him for a short time. Finish your lunch and then go to him. He'll have calmed down some by then."

I didn't know what to say or do. I stayed quiet and tried to eat, but my stomach was in knots. One minute everything was fine and the next, well, I wasn't actually sure.

Unable to finish eating, I took a drink and sat back in my chair. I couldn't stay there anymore. I pushed away from the table and stood up. "Do you know where he went?"

"Probably the barn," his father replied.

"Thank you, Richard. If you'll all excuse me, I need to go to him." I took my jacket from the back of the chair, walked out of the kitchen and headed for the barn hoping Enzo was there.

What the hell happened to make him leave so abruptly? I certainly didn't think I'd done anything to make him react the way he had. I slowed my steps as I neared the barn, feeling nervous. When I pushed the door open, I stepped inside and looked around. Once my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I could just make him out, sitting on a bale of hay to one side.

Slowly, I walked over to him. He was sitting with his elbows resting on his thighs and his face in his hands. Standing in front of him, I decided to crouch down, placing my hands on each of his knees. "Enzo?"

His shoulders tensed. He hadn't known I was there. I went down to my knees and pushed his thighs apart, so I could move closer to him. I smoothed my hands up his arms until I got to his hands and pulled them away from his face.

"Please talk to me? Tell me what happened back there?"

He met my eyes and just stared at me with eyes filled with heat. He pulled his hands free from mine and cupped my head. Perhaps kneeling in front of him wasn't the brightest thing I'd ever done.

"I saw you laughing with Stefan and I just saw red. I left so I wouldn't hit him." He looked so lost.

"Enzo, you can't go around wanting to hit everyone I laugh with. Just because I laugh with someone, doesn't mean I want to do something else with them."

He sighed. "Maggie…. she slept with a lot of guys while we were married."

So that was why he reacted so quickly. Shit. "Oh, Enzo." I reached up and took his face in my hands. "I'm not like her. If I was, I would have already been naked in your bed, although I suppose we came close to….something the other night."

He groaned and started to pull me closer. "Bonnie, even if I'd already gotten you naked, you still wouldn't be like her. I know that deep down. I've just always been one to react first, think second – unless it has to do with work."

"I've only ever had sex with Matt and I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

"Fuck!" He slammed his lips down on mine, pulled me up and astride his lap. I opened my mouth and our tongues fused together. My blood roared through me as I reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, threading my fingers through his hair. He shivered. I moved my hips closer to his and felt the hardness beneath.

With our mouths and tongues still fused together, I started to rub against him. I was so wet and so close to orgasm. Every time his penis rubbed against my pussy, the pressure would push my panties into my sex – it felt incredible and made me tingle all over.

* * *

 **Enzo**

Christ. Bonnie was hot and heavy against me and her closeness was playing havoc with not only my body, but with my intentions too. I never meant for that to happen. Oh yeah, I wanted it to happen, but not while she was unavailable.

She was in my arms and my tongue was still wrapped around hers. All my blood had traveled south, giving me one hell of an erection and if she didn't stop wiggling around, I was going to explode in my jeans.

She continued to rub her pussy against my covered dick. I smoothed my hands down her back and took a firm hold of her hips. I pushed her down onto me as I arched up into her. She started to make whimpering noises – she was close.

I kept her pressed tight into me as I slowly pushed my hips up into her while I kissed the life out of her. She pulled her mouth away and looked straight into my eyes.

Then it hit. "Oh god, Enzo." She came apart in my arms. Her orgasm seemed to go on and on. I just held on tight and tried not to join her.

I held a limp Bonnie in my arms with her still sitting astride my erection. It was both heaven and hell wrapped in the sweetest torture. I breathed deeply just as Bonnie moved her head from my shoulder and looked at me.

"Enzo, you need to…."

I shook my head. "No."

With unsteady legs, Bonnie climbed from my lap then knelt back down between my legs and looked at the obvious bulge in my jeans. She looked uncertain and then she had my jeans unzipped before I could get my befuddled brain to work. I grabbed hold of her wrist. "Bonnie no."

"You've given me the best damn orgasm and you're uncomfortable, so let me take care of you." Grinning, she moved back to my crotch. Hell, I was an idiot.

I stood, forcing Bonnie's hands to fall away. "Bonnie, I want nothing more than to have your hands and mouth on me, but when that happens we'll need a bed and more time than what we have." I held my hand out and helped her up from the floor.

I quickly refastened my jeans and pulled her back into my arms for a hug. "I really didn't mean for all that to happen, you caught me at a weak moment. But I'm not sorry it did. God, I could never be sorry for having you hungry in my arms."

"I'm not sorry either." She kissed my chest and stepped out of my arms. "Do you want to talk about the picnic? It might be safer."

"Um, about that," I met her eyes, "that was the excuse I used to get you to myself for the day, without work getting involved." I laughed at the look on her face. "Although I have to say, I wasn't expecting to react quite the way I did with my brothers over you. Other than to double check there isn't any problems with everyone we've booked, there's nothing to do."

"I should be pissed, but I'm not. I've enjoyed meeting your family and getting a good look in the barn!" She grinned.

"Is it safe to enter?" Tyler asked.

Bonnie quickly passed a glance to my groin and then met my eyes. She smirked.

"It's safe." She shouted back.

Tyler walked in and stopped a distance away, probably wanting to stay safe with how I'd been acting.

He grinned. "Mom wanted me to come and check that everything was alright. I guess she didn't want to catch you with your jeans around your ankles."

Bonnie started to giggle, which ended in a full belly laugh. She covered her face to try and hide the fact, but it didn't help

I couldn't help, but return her grin. "We haven't gotten that far…. yet!"

"I really did not need to know that. I also think Ric is anxious to get back, something about a date with a lady named Jenna."

I looked at him, shocked. The crafty devil, he never so much as breathed a word to me. "Come on." I took hold of Bonnie's hand. "Let's go and embarrass Alaric."

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Bonnie said as I frowned down at her. "I think it's sweet."

I groaned and Tyler laughed behind us. He knew damn well that Bonnie had me wrapped around her finger.

I pulled her with me as I walked to where Alaric was standing to the side of the car with my parents. The sight filled me with both hope and dread. I just prayed Bonnie didn't have second thoughts about anything that was going to happen between us. I was her boss, which I knew bothered her, but I had no intention of letting that come between us. Hopefully after this afternoon, she'd leave Matt. I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer. It drove me crazy knowing she was going home to him instead of with me.

I wanted nothing more than to ask her to move in with me, but I didn't want her to have any regrets. I needed her to come to me on her own without my influence, although I guess I should have left her alone this afternoon. Until she was free, I was going to keep my hands to myself, no matter how many cold showers I had to take.

"Alaric! What's this I hear about Jenna?" He blushed – a lot. I grinned and turned to my parents. "Mom, Dad, thanks for lunch, although I didn't eat a great deal, it was good seeing you both."

"Likewise son." My dad hugged me and stepped to Bonnie as my mom hugged me hard.

"She's lovely, Enzo. Don't screw it up. She's nothing like Maggie," Mom whispered. I kissed her on the cheek before I stepped back and helped Bonnie into the car.

As soon as the car doors shut, I pulled Bonnie back into my arms. "Let me hold you. We'll be back in the real world soon." She snuggled more into me, which made my heart pound. With Bonnie against me, I used my other hand to try and rearrange it to a more comfortable position, but of course Bonnie caught me.

"Would you like a hand with that?" She offered. I chuckled.

"You stay away from there." Just to be sure, I took hold of the hand that rested on my chest and, after kissing her palm, held it against my chest.

"Enzo, will you tell me about your marriage?"

I sighed. What she wanted to know was about what I'd told her about Maggie in the barn. "We were married for three years. In that three years, she slept with more men that I can count, and those are the ones I know about. It took me a while to realize that she was the one with the commitment problem and it had nothing to do with me. I guess I wasn't enough for her to stay loyal. But I didn't love her, Bonnie. I thought I did, but when it all came to a head, I was pissed, but not heartbroken. Although I wanted her out of my life I didn't wish her dead. That happened in a car crash on the way to see the lawyers about the divorce. Her flavor of the month was driving."

She tightened her hold on me. "I'm sorry, Enzo. You didn't deserve all that."

She kissed my chest. "You're enough for me. I feel burned every time you touch me."

Three days. That was all it took for her to get under my skin.

I held her close all the way to her apartment building, not wanting to let her go.

She moved away from me and straightened her ponytail, which had gone lopsided during the car ride back to the city. "Enzo," she said so quietly. She turned her head to look out of the window. I watched her gulp and my heart dropped. She turned back to me. "We can't be close again until I'm free." She wiped a lone tear away. "It won't be easy for me, but I have to keep my distance from you."

I reached out for her and pulled her into my arms. "Bonnie, it's okay. I'll wait for you. Always."

She sniffled into my chest. "I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. We may share a bed but he won't touch me."

"Okay," I choked out. I pulled away and opened the car door. When I stepped out, Bonnie followed close behind.

She took a deep breath and met my eyes. "Thank you for today. You have no idea how much I enjoyed being with you and your family. I look forward to doing it again."

I was actually at a loss for words. I wanted to grab her and take her home with me and to not let Matt anywhere near her. She started to move away from me and caressed my hand as she passed.

"Goodbye Bonnie," I whispered.

I stood outside the car and held onto the door to prevent myself from going after her. I just watched as she walked up the steps and then disappeared through the security doors.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know it's been nearly a month guys, TVD has returned and boy oh boy the drama with Bonenzo it's so rich and angst-y. Anyways leave me comments about how you all are feeling for their story this season. I personally love it, I love the foreshadow of them getting their happy ending and going to Paris together, I love the dramatic star crossed lovers vibe they have right now, I love how hard Enzo is fighting and Bonnie's not giving up on him. So what are your thoughts on Bonenzo this season?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Pressure**

Up till the sun rises  
There's no compromising  
I know, I know, I know  
You are such a liar  
I never denied you  
I was for sure  
But it's really out of my control  
The way you feel is not my problem  
I don't wanna see you go  
But I don't have time to solve this  
And you don't have the right  
After all you put me through  
I'm starting to realise  
Pressure  
The pressure I know you feel  
Pressure  
The pressure just keep it real

\- Jhene Aiko

* * *

 **Bonnie**

When I turned my back on Enzo it was hard, very hard, but I forced myself to walk away. With the security door closed behind me, I walked straight through the inner door to the stairs and dropped to the step, my legs refused to hold me up any longer.

My life was a mess. The thought of walking up the stairs to my apartment filled me with dread. I knew Matt was going to be there, because he'd decided to work from home.

I sighed and climbed, then started a slow walk up the two flights of stairs with thoughts of Enzo crowding in my head. The look on his face when I'd told him we had to keep our distance, had very nearly crushed me.

Today had been amazing and he made me feel so treasured and desired. Then in the barn…. wow. That was really hot and the first time in my life that I'd orgasmed without anyone being inside me. A part of me was so disappointed when he refused to let me touch him. I'd really wanted to see him and give him the same pleasure that he gave me. I was planning to wrap my mouth around him one of these days. Something that I'd only ever done once or twice before, but never really enjoyed. I certainly never allowed Matt to come in my mouth, but I wanted that with Enzo.

Standing in my apartment, I could hear a commotion coming from the kitchen. I placed my purse and jacket on the chair by the small table in the hall, then glanced at the photograph of my parents sitting on top of the table in a Victorian frame that my father had made years ago. My grandmother made the intricate lace cloth on which it was placed.

It was when I felt so mixed up that I missed being able to cry on my mother's shoulder. She always knew what to say and do.

With a heavy sigh, I walked further down the hall towards the kitchen and stopped dead in the doorway. Oh god, not again.

Matt had an apron tied around his waist, but other than that he was completely naked and flashing his ass cheeks. What the hell had gotten into him?

"Matt?"

He jumped slightly and turned to look at me. I couldn't help but look him over. As my eyes dropped to his waist and lower, the apron started to twitch and outlined his growing erection. He took hold of his shaft through the apron and moved his hand up and down a couple of times while he watched me.

"Hey, Babe. I wasn't expecting you home just yet. I'm cooking Beef Bourguignon with rice as a surprise. How did it go with the boss today?" He carried on cooking as though there was nothing out of the ordinary, as though it was perfectly normal to cook naked while palming his erection.

"I need a drink." I turned and walked out of the kitchen, straight over to the cupboard he used to house the whiskey. I knew good and well that I would regret this, but I poured three fingers worth in a glass and knocked most of it back in one go, and then tried to take some calming breaths before I choked it all back. Hell. It burnt going down and honestly, it tasted vile, but I was hoping it would numb me enough to handle the rest of the evening. Oh god.

When I was absolutely positive that the whiskey would stay down, I headed into the bedroom to change into my lounge clothes, consisting of sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt – my usual attire when I lazed around at home. Now to face Matt.

Back in the kitchen, I was just in time to watch him place the dinner on the table with a glass of wine for me. He removed the apron and still had a rather solid erection, it was bobbing around like nobody's business while he walked around the kitchen. Enough already!

"Matt, what the hell has gotten into you? Never in our seven years together have you acted like you've been doing lately. First the other night and now… this," I said, waving my arms around in his direction.

He leaned back against one of the cabinets and just watched me. I sat down before I fell over, the whiskey was starting to take effect.

"I want you to watch me," he replied.

"I already am." Sitting back in the chair I watched him fist his cock. Shocked would be an understatement as to how I was feeling.

"It's a huge turn on, having you watch me." He picked his beer up and took a drink, so casual, as though he was standing, fully dressed in a bar.

"This is different…. I mean, you've never done anything like this before….have you?" I picked my wine glass up and took a rather large drink. I really needed to be drunk.

"I watched a movie the night I stayed at Kol's place. It was hot, so I thought I would try it…. and it really is." Then he smiled at me. "Of course, the woman who the actor was beating off in front of was actually turned on by what he was doing and ended up stripping for him and bringing herself to orgasm…. Christ, look what that image has done to my cock." I looked down and, oh boy, his cock had grown, which I hadn't thought was possible.

Matt looked good while he stood in front of me. He was tall, almost six feet, with a well-toned, muscle build that I used to find hot. I would be lying if I said, I wasn't starting to get turned on, while I sat and watched him beat off. I'd forgotten that alcohol made me amorous as well as gave me a headache.

I really had no idea about what to do. I didn't want to have sex with him, because I knew I'd be left unsatisfied and it wasn't Matt that I craved.

"Babe, you going to play along?"

He wanted me to watch him, so I could do that without losing my clothes.

I met his eyes. "I'll watch, but my clothes stay," I told him, I prayed that I didn't really just slur my words.

His eyes went hot as he took hold of his shaft and started to move his hand, up and down over his velvety skin. He spread his legs and slowed the movement with his hand. I looked at his cock which had started to leak at the tip in excitement. I licked my lips.

He groaned. "Fuck…. touch me, Bonnie. Let me come with you touching me," he begged.

Hell. I stood and tried to walk in a straight line to him, but judging by his laugh, I didn't think I'd succeeded.

"How much whiskey did you drink?" he asked me as I kneeled on the floor.

I frowned now that I was eye level with his cock. I was really unsure how to proceed. I didn't want to put my mouth on him.

"Turn around." He had a stunned look on his face then he did what I asked. "Spread your legs, and put one hand on the counter and your other on your cock."

He shuddered. "God babe, it's hot when you're telling me what to do."

I really hoped I survived this.

I smoothed my hands up his calves to his thighs and then further north. His breathing became choppy while I caressed his backside "Close," he croaked.

I put one hand between his legs and gently squeezed his balls. He shouted a name, but it wasn't mine, and came all down the door in front of him.

I stood on wobbly legs and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door, stripped and climbed into the shower. I needed to sober up and wondered who the hell Rebekah was. Did he know he'd shouted someone else's name?

The only orgasm I'd had in months was the one Enzo gave me in the barn, and if he'd allowed me, I would have sucked him off. The thought of having his penis in my hand, my tongue licking along his length and lapping up his creamy white cum, was one hell of a turn on. Shit, I shouldn't be having these thoughts.

Out of the shower, I dried off and pulled my clothes back on, then took a deep breath before I opened the door and walked into the bedroom.

Matt was sitting on the bed after he'd obviously showered in the guest bathroom.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?" he asked.

How did I answer that? "I've been better."

He patted the bed beside him, so I walked over and sat down.

Matt took hold of my hand and just held it. "I'm sorry, Bonnie I really am. We've been drifting apart for a while, and I don't know what to do to stop it. I really don't want to lose you. Please promise me you won't leave me."

I'd started to get a headache as I sat listening to Matt. The truth was, I didn't know whether or not to believe him, and did I mention Rebekah? I should be pissed, but I wasn't. I probably would have been if I hadn't met Enzo.

I turned my head to look at him. "Who's Rebekah?" He froze and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. So he did know a Rebekah. "Who is she? And don't even think about lying to me." My voice came out harsh.

He looked at me and let go of my hand. "How –"

"You shouted her name when you came."

"Fuckin' hell." He put his face into his hands. "God babe, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He sighed. "She's the woman from the video."

I was stunned, to put it mildly. "Are you serious?" He looked embarrassed, so I decided to leave it. My need to sleep the whiskey off, took precedence over the conversation. I'd had enough. "I need to sleep."

He sagged in relief.

I climbed into bed and the last thing I remember was hearing Matt tell me he loved me. I had no response to that. I couldn't lie and tell him I loved him too.

* * *

 **Enzo**

It had been twelve days and eleven hours since I'd dropped Bonnie at her apartment building after the day we'd spent together at my parent's ranch house. Twelve days since I'd touched her. Twelve days since I'd brought her to orgasm. Twelve days of several cold showers.

The first day back in the office had felt odd. Bonnie, basically went out of her way to avoid any contact with me which only served to make me try harder. My attempts were short-lived when Bonnie ended up in tears. I'd felt like the world's biggest bastard.

I was unable to cope with the sight of my Bonnie being in tears, so I'd jumped up from my chair and pulled her into my arms, half-afraid she would reject the contact. But she came willingly. I just held her while she wrapped her arms around me and cried. I whispered apologies to her over and over again until we both felt better.

Once she calmed down, she'd admitted to me that she was keeping her distance because it was safer that way. She really wanted to be with me, but she had some things to work out with Matt first and she thought it best to keep her distance, but I was making it difficult.

I was angry, not with Bonnie, but the bastard she called a boyfriend. He was still cheating on her behind her back and yet, still had some sort of hold over her.

It had felt good, too good, to hold Bonnie in my arms that day. Although it was only brief, I loved every minute of it. I just wish there had been no tears involved.

I placed a soft kiss to her lips and promised to keep my distance until she said otherwise. I also admitted that it was going to kill me and cause me a lot of cold showers. She assured me she wasn't having sex with Matt. I surprised myself when I actually believed her. A relationship was built on trust, which was why I was trying to trust her completely.

Bonnie really got under my skin and the thought of her having sex with anyone but me made me want to hurt someone. Badly. As far as I was concerned she was mine and I had no intention of letting her go.

It was damn frustrating, having the woman who was warming my frozen heart living with someone else. The amount of times over the past twelve days that I'd nearly asked her to move in with me was in the triple digits. Keeping my mouth closed was proving very difficult for me, but for Bonnie, I would try.

Being a mere two days away from the Salvatore picnic at my parents ranch, I had no meetings planned. We had some last minute preparations to finalize and I was really looking forward to spending the day with Bonnie with no interruptions. It was crazy to crave something as simple as being in the same space with her. I knew my body would flare to life being so close to her, but I survived the last twelve days, so one more wouldn't kill me. I hoped.

I stood from the kitchen table where I'd just eaten a bagel and drank my third cup of coffee of the day, before I washed the cup in the sink, leaving it to dry.

Alaric would be outside waiting for me for the first time in three days. He'd been sick. I had to call the doctor out to his cabin because the stubborn ass refused to go to the doctor's office. He was never sick and insisted he was fine, but he coughed as though he'd been smoking for years. He never smoked. Turned out he had a rather nasty chest infection and I threatened to get Stefan to stay with him if he refused to rest.

So after three days of recuperating, he was on the phone at five in the morning, begging me to let him work today. He told me he was fine and would go crazy if he had to spend one more day in the cabin. He sounded much better so I agreed. Walking out of the front door I saw him resting on the hood of the car looking a damn sight better than he had.

"Good morning Alaric. I hope you're really feeling better today," I said, stopping in front of him. On closer inspection he still looked a bit pale.

"I'm nearly back to rights, Mr. St. John. I really need to work. A guy can only sit around so long before going out of his mind with boredom."

"How on earth can you be bored with all those DVD's and books you have stashed in that cabin?"

"I've already watched them all and read all the books, but I was more restless than anything, especially after I started feeling better."

"Okay Ric, but if you start to feel ill again, you tell me this time. Do not suffer in silence. You with me?"

"Yes. Are you going to get in the car or stand here giving me instructions all day, because I'm sure there is a little lady who is going to be mighty disappointed if you don't get downtown." He grinned.

I let out a groan and climbed into the car, my thoughts drifting straight to Bonnie. They didn't last long when Alaric pulled out of the drive with a bit of a jolt. It smoothed out after a few minutes and soon he started whistling a tune from the front seat.

"Someone's in a good mood today," I commented.

He cleared his throat. "Jenna is working today."

"Ah, it must be love," I replied, grinning when I saw Alaric blush through the mirror.

"Not yet, but she's growing on me. What about Bonnie?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "What about Bonnie?"

"Why isn't she with you?" In all the years Alaric had been working for me, it was the first time he'd asked me anything personal. It surprised me.

I frowned. "It's complicated," I replied and moved my attention to the window, effectively cutting his inquisition short.

I shut my eyes, thinking about Bonnie and how easily she disarmed me with a single look. Once or twice I'd caught her lost in space while staring at me. I would grin at her until she came back to reality and she would blush, acting all embarrassed. It was cute.

Outside the car, I heard a car horn, so I sat up in my seat just in time to watch an SUV smash into the side of our car. My heart pounded as metal crunched against metal. I heard glass break while I was thrown into the car door, smashing my head against the window.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you lovelies for all the reviews, I'm trying to do better with updating. Tonight don't forget new TVD episode.**

 **Also here's a quote from Julie Plec about the engagement.** _"It was important for us to be able to celebrate a relationship. We can't celebrate Damon and Elena right now; Elena's in a coffin. And we're celebrating Bonnie and Enzo all the time but they're new so they have so many more roads to travel before they get to that conversation, so it was fun to be able to give Stefan and Caroline a sense of a happy ending to come, even if it doesn't get that far. It's going to be a fun road to travel."_

 **So it seems like the conversation of a Bonenzo engagment should be coming up after they get over the Sybil mind control on Enzo arc and probably after Bonnie gets her magic back, Grams is suppose to be making her way into episode 10 this season. Also looks like something will be putting a stop to the Steroline wedding soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Secrets**

Kiss your lips under the sky  
That should be you and I,  
Two people with nothing to hide  
Baby, wouldn't that be nice?  
Take me to church, or take me home  
I wanna be close, but with the lights turned on  
Cause all of the feelings, and all of our lies, are killing me  
Cause I'm into you  
All of my secrets turn me on, cause nobody knows  
My guilty conscience has gone rogue, and it's left me alone with  
All of my secrets  
All of my secrets, yeah  
All of my secrets  
All of my secrets  
Take me to a crowded room  
And put your hands under my dress,  
Let everyone see the truth  
So nobody has to guess

\- Kat Graham

* * *

 **Bonnie**

I took a sip of coffee while I sat in the office and wondered what today would bring. I'd missed being close to Enzo these past couple of weeks. It had to be done for my own peace of mind, as much as I hated it. I could see he was waiting for a signal from me to move forward and the minute I gave that signal he'd be on me like a starving tiger without hesitation.

My life really revolved around work. I would have a very brief conversation with Matt over a bowl of cereal in the morning, spend the day in the office, working late, head home only to eat alone and then climb into bed and cry myself to sleep. Matt would climb into bed around midnight. The following day, I'd do the same all over again.

Why was I still with Matt? Well, apart from the fact that I had nowhere else to go, I would also feel bad ending our relationship. He told me he loved me every night without fail when he crawled into bed, thinking I was asleep, but the sound of the doors opening and closing always woke me up. It was hard to do and I didn't have the courage yet, no matter how badly I wanted to be with Enzo.

I didn't believe Matt anymore. Some nights he would come in smelling of perfume that wasn't mine.

I'd finally managed to find an apartment to view in a nice neighborhood, and the lady who I'd spoken to had said she would allow me to pay the rent once I'd been paid. All I had to do was come up with the deposit if I wanted the apartment. I'd sagged in relief when she'd said that and made an appointment to view the apartment on Sunday, the day after the picnic.

I couldn't wait until Monday, so I could tell Enzo that I had an apartment. A small part of me was hoping he would offer to help me move. I glanced at my watch again and wondered where he was. It was just past eight o'clock and Enzo was usually at his desk. It was odd, he usually arrived at seven.

As eight thirty came and went I started getting really worried. It was ten minutes to nine and he still hadn't arrived.

When my cell started to ring, I reached for it and with a quick glance at the screen it told me Enzo was calling. The sight of his name made my body sag in relief.

"Enzo, I was really worried. Are you okay?" I asked in a rush.

"Bonnie."

My heart sank. Something was wrong. I could hear it in his voice. "Enzo, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm okay," he paused. "An SUV crashed into the car on the way to the office."

"Oh god, Enzo!" My voice quivered and tears started to fall down my face. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Shit Bonnie, please don't cry. I'm really okay. Apart from a couple of stitches on my forehead, I'm fine, but Alaric had a heart attack," he sighed. "It was only mild, so he's going to be okay, thank god."

I was sobbing uncontrollably. "Where are you? I need to see you."

After Enzo gave me the name of the hospital, we ended the call and I broke down into a flood of tears. The thought that Enzo could have been seriously injured terrified the life out of me.

"Bonnie, whatever is the matter?" John Gilbert asked, coming around my desk and put his arm around me.

I gulped some air into my lungs and managed to calm myself down. John passed me some tissues and I wiped my tear-stained face. "Enzo was in a car accident. I don't really know what happened, but he said an SUV crashed into them and Ric apparently had a heart attack. I don't know whether that was why the accident happened, or whether it was the shock of the accident that caused it. I need to get to Enzo." I jumped up from my seat and quickly grabbed my jacket and my purse. "He said he was okay and that he had a couple of stitches in his forehead, but I still need to go."

John just looked at me for a minute. "He's more than a boss to you, isn't he, Bonnie?"

I looked him straight in the eye. "Yes," I whispered.

"Come on. I'll get Rayna to cover the phones in here," he said with a huge grin on his face. "Rayna will be pissed that she has to do some work for a change instead of gossiping all day."

John led me from the office and accompanied me in the elevator to the ground floor. He managed to grab someone from security to drive me to the hospital. I think I surprised the hell out of John, when I reached up and kissed his cheek, whispering a 'thank you'. He was an incredibly sweet and thoughtful man.

On the way to the hospital I had all sorts of scenarios running through my mind, worrying constantly about the condition Enzo was in. The thought of arriving at the hospital to find Enzo unconscious in bed with wires sticking out of him had me in hysterics all over again. I was an idiot. I knew that didn't happen for a few stitches in the forehead, but I hadn't seen him yet and my imagination was running a little wild. I was stressed, to say the least.

As soon as the security guard pulled up outside the hospital, I was out of the car running towards the entrance and through the doors to the reception desk. "Excuse me, can you help me?" I asked a lady who looked as though she had swallowed a whole lemon.

"I suppose so." She was cheerful.

"Can you tell me where I can find Enzo St. John?"

"Are you a relative?" she asked me with a sneer.

I was about to reply in the negative when a hand landed across my shoulder. It was Stefan. "She's his fiancée and I'm his brother, so please can you tell me where to find him? Or do I need to ring Klaus Mikaelson, your administrator? He's a good friend of mine."

Flustered, she pressed some keys on her keyboard and pointed us in the correct direction.

"Bonnie, I've spoken to Enzo. He said he was okay except for some stitches. You look really distressed," Stefan said with concern.

"Stefan, I just need to see him, okay?"

He kept his arm around me and pulled me in the direction the receptionist had pointed out.

"He's picked right this time around. I like you Bonnie. Hopefully one day you'll be part of the family soon. But you have to promise me you won't tell Enzo what I just said, unless you want him to beat me up."

I smiled at him. "I won't. Thank you for the rescue back there. She was actually about to see my temper."

"So I guess I actually saved her from you then?"

We rounded a corner and found Enzo sitting on a chair in the corridor with his head in his hands. I started to walk towards him with more speed. "Enzo."

His head shot up. He blinked and then stood up and walked towards me. "Bonnie," he said just as I threw myself into his arms and started to sob my heart out, overwhelmed with relief that he was all right.

"Um, I think you might want to step in here," Stefan said, ushering us into an empty room.

I wasn't really aware of anything else other than being wrapped tight in Enzo's arms. I heard a door shut and a lock engage.

"Bonnie," Enzo said in a broken voice. "I really am okay love. Look at me."

He pushed me away from him slightly. I lifted my hand and caressed his cheek. "I had to see you for myself."

"Other than my family, no one has ever cared about me. You bring me to my knees, Bonnie."

I looked at him. All his desire for me was there for me to see and dared I hope that love was mixed in. "Kiss me, Enzo."

He groaned. He reached for me at the same time I reached for him. My purse dropped to the floor and he pushed my jacket down my arms.

Our mouths locked, our tongues fused together and I never wanted to come up for air. I was wrapped so tight in Enzo's arms while he devoured my mouth. My sex pulsed between my legs. I moved even closer to him and felt his arousal, hard and solid against my stomach. I rubbed against him. He groaned and moved his hands from my waist to my ass then pressed me into him. It was then my turn to moan.

"God Bonnie, make me stop." He started to kiss down my neck to my collarbone.

I took hold of his head and met his eyes. "No."

I slammed my lips to his this time and sucked his tongue into my mouth as he grabbed hold of my skirt and lifted it over my hips. He moved his hands to my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to rub my sex along the length of him.

He turned and my back hit the wall as he continued to ravish my mouth. My nipples pebbled beneath my bra, my stomach quivered with need and my thong was soaked. Nothing ever felt so good.

Our breathing was erratic and my orgasm was just out of reach. The lips of my pussy opened while I continued to rub against his hard erection and he pulsed in just the right place.

I'd waited two weeks to be in his arms again, but we had too many clothes on.

* * *

 **Enzo**

Damn, Bonnie felt hot and amazing in my arms, the place where I never wanted her to leave. I had my tongue fused with hers, my hands on her delectable ass and my cock rubbing between her legs. What more could I want?

I pulled my mouth from hers and gulped some air into my lungs. "Bonnie, I want you but not –" Bonnie interrupted me when she locked her mouth on mine again.

"Take me, quick," she begged in a whisper.

Fuck.

All reason completely vanished. I moved my lips down to her collarbone again and looked up to see her passion for me flood her eyes. I kept one hand on her bottom and moved the other to cup her breast. Her nipple was hard as I rubbed it between my thumb and finger. She moaned and arched her body against me. Fuck this.

In a frenzied move, I had my cock out, her thong ripped and then I thrust into her sex – we both froze. God, she surrounded me with her warmth. She was so fuckin' tight. I thought I would lose it before I even moved.

She ran her hands through my hair. "Enzo, please."

"Oh god."

I had both hands on her bottom. I lifted her up and then impaled her back on my cock. My legs nearly buckled with pleasure.

"Oh my god! Don't stop, Enzo. I'm so close."

Stop? No fuckin' way.

I hitched her further up in my arms and pressed her hard against the wall with my chest as I started to pump in and out of her.

She was so wet and had me so excited the minute I came, I would probably end up a heap on the floor.

Our lips sealed together again. I imitated with my tongue what my cock was doing. She then broke from the kiss and started panting at the same time as her sex started to contract around me. I thrust two more times inside her when all my blood rushed to the tip of my cock, my balls pulled up and I came inside her.

Christ! My orgasm went on and on while my cream covered her walls, and it suddenly hit me – I hadn't used a condom. Shit.

She was limp as she held onto me. I staggered backwards and when my ass came into contact with what felt like a table, I turned and placed her on it.

I breathed heavily and slowly pulled out of her, my cock soaked in our joint juices. I looked around and found some paper towels, which I ran under the tap and then cleaned myself and zipped my trousers. I turned back to Bonnie, who looked very uncertain. I soaked some more paper towels and walked back to her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before I crouched down and opened her thighs.

I groaned. This was not a very good idea. My cock was on the rise again while I breathed in her scent and put my hand on her pussy to clean her up.

I took a deep breath. "Bonnie, we didn't use a condom. Well, I didn't. I'm sorry. I've never done that before. It wasn't until I came inside you that I realized what I'd forgotten." I sighed. "I'm clean, though. I haven't had sex in over two years." Hell, I was not going to blush.

"When I used to have sex with Matt, he wore a condom and I was on the pill, but I'm not anymore."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of letting you go. We're in this together."

She smiled at me and my heart started to pound again. What the hell was it with this woman?

I helped Bonnie from the table and bent down to retrieve her purse and coat. I turned to look at her and ended up dropping them back to the floor. She was standing with her skirt around her waist, showing her naked ass while she grabbed hold of the ripped thong and pulled it down her thighs.

She saw me watching her. "It was annoying me."

I was speechless. My cock throbbed and so did my head. While I'd ravished Bonnie, I'd forgotten all about the accident and the fact that I had stitches. The doctor tried to tell me I had a concussion and recommended I spend the night in hospital. Like hell.

Bonnie looked neat as a pin, but I knew she had nothing on under her skirt. She was going to have to go home and change or call in at a store before she headed back to the office. There was no way in hell I would be able to keep my hands off her knowing she was panty-less underneath her clothes.

Since meeting Bonnie, I couldn't stop fantasizing about having her in my office. She wasn't wearing any panties and I'd push her face first over my desk, lift her skirt and fuck her from behind. Nice fantasy.

She walked over to me and brought us chest to chest. She looked up at me smiling and reached around my waist with one of her arms to hold me tight. With her other hand resting on my chest she let out a sigh, then I wrapped my arms around her with my chin resting on top of her head.

"I'm looking at an apartment on Sunday."

I pushed her away from me and held her shoulders. "You are? That's the best news I've heard in awhile."

She looked hesitant.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, I was wondering whether…. I mean, if you're not doing anything…."

I couldn't hold back my grin. "Are you trying to ask me to come and look at this apartment with you?"

"Yeah."

I kissed her lips. "I'd love to."

She lifted her hands up to my face in a caress and smoothed her hands gently around my stitches. "It really frightened me, Enzo, when you rang saying you were in an accident." Her eyes started to fill up with tears again.

"Bonnie, I think I've just proved to you that I'm fine." She blushed. "But I think you need to replace something before we get back to the office, otherwise I won't be able to stop myself from lifting your skirt and impaling you on my cock again."

She moaned. "That was cruel, now I'm wet again."

Someone banged on the door, ending our moment.

"Enzo, you need to get out here quick. Mom and Dad are here."

Hell. I was hard as hell and my mother would take one look at Bonnie and know exactly what we just did.

Oh what the hell. She's my woman so it didn't matter. I took hold of Bonnie's hand, unlocked the door and pulled her through with me just in time to watch my parents walk around the corner.

As soon as my mother saw me, she started crying and wrapped me in a hug. "Oh Lorenzo. I was so worried when Stefan called. Are you really alright?" she asked as she started to pat me down.

"Mom, I was all right the minute Bonnie got here." I pulled Bonnie back into my arms as she snuggled into my chest, pulling me closer to her. For once it felt amazing, to finally have someone who cared about me and not my money.

I glanced at my parents who were watching us. My mother still had tears in her eyes, but she was grinning.

"When you're done with all this mushy stuff, do you think we can get a move on?" Stefan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Let me just check on Alaric and make sure they have my contact details."

"I already have. He's going to be okay, but some things will probably have to change. No one can see him for twenty-four hours. They have your details and mine, so let's go."

I took hold of Bonnie's hand as we walked out of the hospital to Stefan's SUV. I opened the door for her and put my hands to her ass, gave her a shove inside, remembering she needed panties – and damn quick. "Stefan, can we swing by Bonnie's place on the way back to the office?" I asked and dared not look at Bonnie.

"Do I want to know why?"

"No."

I sat back into the seat and pulled Bonnie against me. All I had to do was convince Bonnie that she didn't need an apartment. She could move in with me.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Over a hundred reviews thank you all very much. I'm glad you guys are really enjoying this fic. TVD is back this week, totally miss Enzo and Bonnie last week.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Do What U Want**

Early morning, longer nights  
Tom Ford, private flights  
Crazy schedule, fast life  
I wouldn't trade it in  
'Cause it's our life (let's slow it down...)

I could be the drink in your cup  
I could be the green in your blunt  
Your pusher man, yeah, I got what you want  
You wanna escape all of the crazy shit  
You're the Marilyn, I'm the president  
And I'd love to hear you say, girl

Do what I want  
Do what I want with your body

\- Lady Gaga

* * *

 **Bonnie**

Sitting cuddled against Enzo in the back of his brother's car was wonderful. I'd been frantic to get to the hospital earlier, but as soon as I turned the corner and had his arms wrapped around me, I've been fine, despite crying all over him in relief.

Not once in my life had I acted with anyone the way I did at the hospital with Enzo. Sex in a room where anyone could have walked in. The door was locked, but they could have had a key.

It was the hottest sex I've ever had. I was sitting with Enzo, who's so close to me with my naked butt and all I wanted was for him to be inside me again. He'd felt huge and filled me to the hilt. As soon as he'd entered me the walls of my sex had clamped down on him. Oh god.

I started to wiggle in my seat and squeezed my thighs tighter together to try and get rid of the ache between.

"Are you okay?" Enzo whispered into my ear.

I turned to face him. "No. I need you inside of me again," I whispered back to him.

His eyes glowed. I kept eye contact with him. "Stefan, just take us back to my place," he told his brother.

Stefan grinned and it was obvious he knew his brother well.

"Are you sure, Bonnie?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes."

"What about –" Enzo couldn't finish.

"I'm going to tell him I'm moving out and that we're through. I've never been unfaithful to him before, and to be honest, I wouldn't even call being with you unfaithful. The only relationship I have with Matt at the moment is that of roommates. He's also been seeing someone else, I can smell her perfume when he comes home. The fact that he's seeing someone else makes me feel relieved. If I loved him like I should, I wouldn't feel relieved, so that says a lot about our current relationship."

"Bonnie, in case I haven't been clear I want you, not just for one night. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked me in a growl.

I smiled and turned my head to look at him. "I want you just as much," I whispered and then caught Stefan grinning like an idiot in the front seat.

I started to laugh and really giggled when Stefan winked at me, which made Enzo frown. "You keep your eyes on the road. One accident is more than enough," he growled at Stefan.

"Sit tight brother. I'll get you and Bonnie back to your place in one piece. And I thought I would stay for dinner."

"Like hell."

He roared with laughter. "You're too easy to tease. But I'll call back in a couple of hours to take Bonnie home."

"Enough!"

"Enzo, I have to go home tonight and talk to Matt. The sooner the better." I placed my hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I don't like that idea," he whispered to me.

"Neither do I, but I need to do this and get it over with once and for all."

Enzo leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think Stefan should drop you at home." I opened my mouth to argue, but Enzo placed his hand over my lips. "If you come home with me, I won't be able to let you leave and go back to him."

I snuggled into him again. "I'm not sure I would have been able to leave you, so take me home."

He ran his hands through my hair, which I wore loose. "All right. Take the rest of the day and tomorrow off and I'll see you at the picnic. No arguing. From Sunday you're mine."

I smiled against his chest. "That's fine with me."

"If you need me before, or a lift to the picnic, call me. You have my cell number."

"Okay, I will."

"Call me anytime, because I'll miss you."

"I'm going to puke," Stefan blurted out. He met my eyes in the mirror. "I'm going to have so much fun telling everyone about this car ride. Aren't I glad I got chauffeur duty?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut, Stefan," Enzo threatened just as he came to a stop outside my building.

"Don't get out with me." I put my hand on his arm to stop him from climbing out of the car. "I need you to stay here and just drive off once I'm on the sidewalk. I'm likely to drag you inside with me, otherwise." I felt close to tears, so I quickly placed a kiss to Enzo's lips, said goodbye to Stefan and climbed out of the car.

* * *

 **Enzo**

I'd really hated to leave Bonnie. I'd done what she wanted by staying in the car and Stefan had driven off as soon as he saw her enter her apartment building. But it didn't sit well with me.

Bonnie was now mine, and hopefully after Sunday, my home would become our home. That was what I wanted more than anything, to have her with me at my side. I couldn't help but wonder what she liked for breakfast, which side of the bed she preferred to sleep on. Not that the latter mattered. I planned on having her fall asleep in my arms every damn night and wake up in them every morning.

On the weekends we could ride north on my Harley to the lakes, maybe stay over in one of the hotels. Mmm, we could stay up there for a week and give Alaric a holiday as well.

Alaric, my friend and chauffeur. I knew that there was no way he would rest if he knew I wasn't going to let him drive me again. I needed to come up with something and quick, because he was awake. The hospital let me speak to him briefly and in the two minutes they allowed, he insisted I didn't need to find anyone else, that he was still capable of driving me around. Like hell.

He had to take it easy, and driving downtown in rush hour traffic was not what I would call taking it easy.

He was a pretty decent cook and I hated cooking, but valued my privacy, so who would be better than Ric, who lived ten minutes away. Could I stand having him underfoot though, especially if Bonnie moved in? I guess there was only one way to find out, because he sure as hell wasn't driving again.

With a bit of luck he'd lose his license, because the accident earlier was caused by Alaric. It wasn't his fault, he was in the middle of a heart attack and swerved at the first sharp pain. After that I didn't remember because the bang on the head knocked me unconscious.

If I'd lived to be a hundred, I don't think I'd ever forget the look on Bonnie's face when she saw me at the hospital. She'd thrown herself into my arms and then sobbed her heart out. But hell, I sure never meant to drag her into a room and ravish the very life out of her. She'd felt damn good in my arms though. I'd waited nearly two weeks to get her back in them, so I'd found it impossible to let her go when I'd needed her the most.

I'd slid into her warmth so easily with how wet she was, and when she used her inner muscles and clamped down on my shaft so hard, I thought I would lose it then and there without even moving. At least I managed to last a few more strokes. But when I crouched down in front of her to clean her pussy, it took all of my control not to throw the towel to one side and eat her alive. She'd smelled so good with our joint juices on her thighs.

Thinking about Bonnie being in my arms all aroused and wet was not a good idea while I was lying in bed. I'd decided on an early night, not just because of the pain in my head, which had started to ease up some, but because I figured if I was in bed, I was less likely to drag my bike out and go see Bonnie.

With the covers kicked off, I turned on my side to grab my cell. I wouldn't visit Bonnie, but I could text her.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

Last night Enzo had given me an orgasm, via phone text. It was amazing. It was also the first time I'd done anything like that. My only wish was that I could have heard his voice. He had a rich, smooth voice that had me hot and bothered the minute he said anything to me.

I showered and dressed afterwards, then sat and waited for Matt. I didn't see him again after breakfast. His excuse was work. He thought I was an idiot. He dashed into the shower, dressed and left while I was in the kitchen. He didn't speak to me at all and it really pissed me off.

After I finished cleaning the kitchen, I headed into the bedroom and pulled out three of the largest suitcases I could find and laid them on the bed.

I started with everything that was in the dresser and placed all my lingerie inside the elastic pockets. I left the sexiest piece out to wear for Enzo. Sometime during the picnic I'd let Enzo know what I was wearing under my dress.

I was exhausted from cleaning and packing, so I threw myself down on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. I felt restless and didn't really want to be in the apartment. The sun was shining outside, so I managed to drag myself up and quickly exchanged my 'lazy' clothes for stonewashed jeans and a t-shirt. I slipped my feet into my lilac pumps, grabbed my purse and opened the apartment door, coming face to face with Enzo.

"What are you doing here?" I wasn't expecting to see him until the picnic. He appeared lost for words, so I took matters into my own hands. I stepped out of the door, took his face into my hands and brought him down to place a gentle kiss on his lips, moving to kiss his forehead over the gauze covering his stitches.

"I needed to see you. I couldn't wait until the picnic."

He caressed my face, down to my neck, but before he could continue further I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. "How are you feeling?" I asked. I'd been worried about him since the accident.

"My head was sore when I woke up this morning, but after a couple of Advil the pain started to dim." He smiled at me. "Of course I feel so much better after seeing you."

"Aww, you're sweet."

"I'm not sweet…. I'm a guy."

I burst out laughing. "You're also an idiot." I reached up and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I was about to go for a walk in the park. Do you want to come with me?"

He took hold of my hand and started to pull me towards the stairs. "I'd love to. It's been awhile since I've had a hotdog from the stand there." He grinned, looking like a big kid.

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Bonnie Bennett, where is your sense of adventure?" He held the door to the outside open for me.

I walked past and couldn't resist rubbing against him. I turned my head and met his eyes, then winked. "My sense of adventure took place last night. Text adventure!"

Enzo pulled me to a stop and into his arms.

"Oh." He was long and hard against my stomach. "I wasn't expecting that quick a reaction to my comment."

"I only have to think about you and voila…. rock hard," he growled.

I licked my lips.

"Oh no. You are not doing that to me. We are going to the park, buying a couple of hotdogs, finding a spot on the grass and we are going to sit cuddling while we watch the world go by…. Now come on, move that ass." He tugged me behind him to get me moving.

"That sounds good." My throat felt dry after his speech. He had me all choked up. I wanted to do everything he'd said.

"Bonnie you want everything on it?"

"Yes please," I replied, watching the guy who worked the stand put our hotdogs together.

Enzo wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I wrapped my arm around his waist, under his t-shirt. When my hand started to wander inside the back of his jeans, he growled at me. He actually growled at me. The guy with the hotdogs looked at us and obviously decided he was hearing things, so he just finished preparing our food.

"You. Must. Behave."

"I can't believe you growled at me…. in public."

"Thanks," Enzo told the guy as he took the hotdogs and sodas from him.

He directed me towards the lake and the trees that hung low, offering a semblance of privacy. "I was having a hard enough time keeping all my blood above my belt. You shoving your hands into my jeans was sending it south – rapidly."

I snickered. "You need to learn to control that libido of yours, before it gets you into trouble."

"I wouldn't need to control it, if you weren't so damn sexy."

"Ha." I stuck my tongue out at him as we sat down under one of the trees which offered more seclusion than others.

* * *

 **Enzo**

Bonnie was really testing my patience. I'd done nothing, but dream about having her in my arms again. She was the sexiest woman I'd ever met and I knew she was all mine, or would be real soon. After spending most of the morning tidying around, I finally gave in to my need to see her and grabbed my car keys.

When I'd turned up at her apartment, I'd been nervous as hell. I had no idea whether or not Matt would be there. I was surprised when she opened the door and stepped into me, placing a kiss on my lips for all to see. I'd just about stopped myself from grabbing her and shoving her up against the wall. All I'd wanted was to feel her curves pressed up against mine again.

We were partially hidden by the low-hung branches of the tree that we were lounging under. I was resting against the tree trunk with Bonnie between my legs resting against my chest. I ate my hotdog with one hand while my other rubbed her belly. I was waiting for her to finish eating before I touched her skin. We couldn't do what I actually wanted to do under here, but we could play – a little bit.

With a quick drink of our sodas, we wiped our hands on a napkin and placed everything into the bag which I placed to the side to throw in the trash when we made our move.

Bonnie lay down between my legs with the back of her head resting against my groin – so not a good idea!

"Um, Bonnie?"

"Yeah." She grinned up at me. "You want me to move?"

"That would be good," I croaked out.

She laughed and turned over, settling back down – with her face in my groin, this time.

My head hit the tree behind me. She really was going to kill me. Bonnie's hand crept up my thigh and landed right on top of my twitching cock. My breathing started to speed up while she traced the outline of my growing shaft with her finger. Without warning she leaned slightly forward and used her mouth to gently bite me through my jeans. I nearly shot from the ground.

"Fuck!" She looked up at me. "You have….to stop. Seeing you with your head in my lap is such a fuckin' turn on, I'm not sure I'd be able to stop."

Bonnie started to rise above me, straddling my thighs she wiggled around on top of me until I stilled her hips with my hands. "What makes you think I want you to stop?" she teased.

I had no chance to answer because her mouth came down hard on mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sucked my tongue into her mouth. My hands tightened on her hips as I arched into her.

She whimpered in my mouth. I let go of her hips and took hold of her head to deepen the kiss even more. She started to rub against my fully engorged cock. If she didn't stop, I'd be coming with her.

She pulled her mouth away. "Enzo….I'm so close. Help me."

"Hell, you have me damn close." I put my mouth to her neck, moved one hand to her breast and pinched her hardened nipple between my finger and thumb.

She became frantic in my arms. I felt my orgasm rush up on me. "Fuck, I need a napkin." I quickly grabbed one, moving her slightly away from me, opened my jeans and shoved it over the tip of my cock. Bonnie slammed her mouth back down on mine and moved in close against me. The friction of her jean clad pussy rubbing against my naked cock had my orgasm shooting out of me in strong spasms, just as Bonnie started to come apart in my arms.

"Oh, wow. That was….wow. Not expected," Bonnie said, breathless.

I laughed. "That about covers it."

Bonnie started to giggle. "Talking about covering it. Did the napkin work?"

"I don't know. You may have rubbed it off."

Bonnie sat up from me, so we both could look down to my body part. I sighed in relief. The napkin had worked. The last thing I wanted was to have to walk around in sticky clothes. "You're lethal. What happened to our sitting and cuddling in the park with no misbehaving?"

After I cleaned up, I picked up my soda to take a drink, while Bonnie smirked at me. "We were sat cuddling. It isn't my fault you wanted to play."

I nearly choked. "I hate to be the one to inform you, but if you hadn't decide to rest on my cock, we wouldn't have been playing in the park."

"Oh well, parks are for playing in aren't they? So we didn't really do anything that we shouldn't."

I laughed and pulled her in close. "You're dangerous."

"You love what I do to you – don't you?"

"Hell Bonnie. You'll never hear any complaints from me."

"Good."

I loved holding her in my arms. All cuddled against me, satisfied from our love making. When I'd accompanied her to the park I'd had no intention of pleasuring us both to the extent that I had. Oh, I'd planned on kissing and cuddling, but not bringing us both to orgasm. That was unexpected to say the least.

When we both recovered, I quickly looked around to make sure no one had been watching and thank god there had been no one in the vicinity. We were lucky – in more ways than one.

I bent my head and placed a kiss on top of hers. "Bonnie, do you need a lift to the picnic tomorrow? I can come and pick you up if you need me to."

"Don't worry about me, Enzo. I'll be there."

I didn't like her reply, but it would have to do.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm the worst I know. A month before I updated again, I'm trying guys, I'm really am. So did you guys here about another major character death on the vampire diaries. Any guesses to who this one gonna be? Tyler was a bit obvious, but this second one. It's either Matt because the way his lack of story is going this season I think he should be killed off or they really are bring Jeremy back to kill off.**

 **I hope Enzo is safe, Malarkey is still on set shooting I have no idea about Zach Roerig though.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Sugar**

I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees  
I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

\- Maroon 5

* * *

 **Bonnie**

All I could think about was the time I'd spent in the park with Enzo. After the hot interlude, we'd settled down on the grass and he'd held me close while I slept. Yes, I'd dozed off on him, but who would blame me? I'd been exhausted, having worried about him the previous night, I'd hadn't slept and then after the orgasm he'd given me. That was – wow.

Enzo had let me sleep for a couple of hours, then woke me up with sweet kisses all over my face.

I smiled at the memory – so sweet.

"What has that smile on your face or should I ask who?"

Matt! I turned and saw him watching me from the doorway into the bedroom.

"So, you decided to come back."

He walked further into the room and stopped dead when he saw my pile of shoe boxes and suitcases.

"What's going on, Bonnie? You moving out?"

I sat on the bed and he walked over to sit beside me. "Yes. Our relationship has been over for a while now and I know you have someone else."

He looked startled. "Bonnie, I don't know what to say. I tried to keep my friendship with her just that, but along the way it turned into something else. I'm sorry. You don't deserve that from me. You don't seem too upset though?"

"I'm sad that after all the years we've been together it's come to this. But in all honesty, I actually feel relieved. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I can't help the way I feel."

"Where will you go? I take it you're not kicking me out?" he asked, taking hold of my hand.

"I'm looking at an apartment tomorrow so hopefully I'll move out tomorrow evening." I sighed in relief.

The time was getting on, so I stood to retrieve my cowboy boots that matched my above-the-knee sundress. I'd left my hair down and added more curl to it. I was planning to leave Enzo speechless.

"Bonnie, would you mind if I still came with you as your guest at the picnic?" I looked at him and frowned. "Our company was sent invitations, but there are two other people the boss wanted to attend. At the time you were my girlfriend, so I told him he could use my invitation as I was going with you anyway."

"Okay, but do not introduce me as such," I said. Matt looked startled with my response, but grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

While Matt had a quick shower, I made my way through to the lounge and collapsed onto the sofa. That went a lot better than I thought it would. Perhaps Matt actually felt the same relief I did. He wasn't usually so calm about things he wanted. Part of me was sad to realize he didn't want me anymore. I was feeling sorry for myself, which was ridiculous because I had Enzo waiting for me.

Why did I have no shyness with Enzo, who I'd known for just over two weeks, but I'd always held myself back with Matt? It just didn't make any sense.

The bathroom door opened, so I dragged myself out of the daydream I was in and walked to the sideboard to collect my purse.

I could hardly wait to see Enzo again. I'd missed him last night, it was going to be hard at the picnic not being able to be with him. I just hoped we got the chance to dance together.

"You ready to go, Bonnie?" Matt asked me as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." I followed Matt from the apartment, down the stairs and out of the building to his car, which he managed to park directly in front.

He opened the door and waited for me to get settled before he shut it then ran around to climb into the driver's' seat. He didn't put the key into the ignition. He sat for a few seconds before he turned to look at me. "Bonnie, are you going to be all right?"

"If all this was sudden, then I would probably answer in the negative, but it wasn't. So yes, I'll be alright. I love my new job and I've met some good people there, as well as made some new friends. Part of me is sad that what we had is over, but even though you cheated on me, for god knows how long, I will still remember our time together fondly. You've been there for all the good and the bad that has happened in my life and I won't ever forget that, but it's time for us both to move on."

We sat there for a minute or two before Matt finally put the key into the ignition and pulled away.

* * *

 **Enzo**

Standing in the shade at my parents ranch, I watched everyone arrive with their partners and children, and it made me feel lonely as hell. I wanted Bonnie to be with me, standing beside me. Since her very soon-to-be ex had no idea about us or the fact that Bonnie was moving out, she'd asked me to be patient for one more day. It wasn't what I wanted to do, but I'd agreed. One more day couldn't hurt, right?

"Bro, what are you doing hiding over here?" Damon questioned.

"I'm not hiding. It's hot," I replied, then drained the beer in my hand.

He laughed.

"You two pussy's having your own party?" Mason asked as he walked around the corner with Tyler and Stefan.

"No, Lorenzo was hiding out here," Damon announced, then got out of hitting range.

"I was not hiding. I was having a quiet drink before I have to be social." I took the bottle of beer Tyler offered me and gulped about half of the bottle down.

"Are there going to be any hot chicks here today?" Damon asked.

"They're all married," I replied, causing Stefan to choke on his beer.

"Not all are married. Wait until you meet his assistant." I was going to kill Stefan.

Damon paused mid-drink and looked at me. "Well Lorenzo, you've been keeping a secret," he looked to Stefan, "how hot?"

He looked at me then back to Damon. "Curves, lots of them. Long, dark, curly hair and boobs to fill…."

"You better stop right there," I told Stefan when I actually felt like using my fist.

"It would seem that the hot assistant is already spoken for," Mason commented.

"If you'd seen them in the car after Enzo's accident, you'd have no doubt," then he grinned. "In fact, I'd ask him what they got up to while locked in the hospital room."

Mason choked on his beer, while Tyler and Damon just stood looking at me. Fuck.

"What?" I asked. There was no way I planned to get into a discussion with my brothers about Bonnie.

"You've been on your own for six years. You've finally hooked up with someone and you don't plan on telling us, is that right?" Mason asked.

I put my beer to my mouth and froze. Bonnie was walking in my direction, on her own, and she looked sexy as hell. The sun was behind her, which made her dress transparent. She took my breath away.

"Who the fuck is that?" I came back to my senses at Damon's comment and realized all four of my brothers were standing with me, staring at her. Bonnie looked up and stopped when she saw the lot of us just standing there, probably with our tongues down to our knees.

"Lorenzo, don't just stand there, go and claim your girl." My mother's words brought me back to my senses.

"She's mine. You four can keep your hands to yourselves," I growled out.

As I started to walk towards Bonnie her whole face lit up. I heard my mother sigh behind me and a few snickers, not to mention Damon, who made a comment under his breath.

Before I wrapped Bonnie up in my arms, I quickly looked around for Matt and saw him disappear around the barn with his boss's daughter.

Standing in front of her, I took her face into my hands. "You're stunning. Hell, I think I'm going to have to beat my brothers up for looking at you and drooling!" I bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I've missed you."

She placed her hands on my hips and threaded her fingers through the belt loops on my jeans, then pulled me close, before she sealed her lips to mine.

As soon as our mouths touched, I slipped my tongue inside and fused it with hers. Our bodies started to melt together when I heard more than one throat being cleared behind me. With reluctance, I pulled my mouth from Bonnie's and met her eyes. She licked her lips, which dragged a groan out of me.

"You're going to kill me today, you know that?" I breathed heavily and dreaded having to introduce her to my brothers.

A quick glance over my shoulder confirmed what I already knew. They were standing where I'd left them, but in a line, to meet my woman.

Bonnie followed my gaze and started to laugh. "Come on, introduce me to your other two brothers."

"Do I have to?" God, could I sound any more pathetic. CEO here, not idiot!

Bonnie slipped her hand into mine and gave a slight tug to get me moving. "I told Matt I'm moving out and about the apartment I plan on looking at tomorrow. He seemed…. okay I guess. Which was a relief."

"About the apartment…."

"Hey, get over here and share," Damon shouted.

Bonnie laughed and walked towards my mother, who held her arms out to her. "Bonnie, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too, Lillian." My mother pulled away and threaded her arm through Bonnie's to introduce her to my brothers. Why she needed to be introduced to those idiots was beyond me.

"Bonnie, you already know Stefan and Tyler, so this here is Damon, you may want to stay away from him."

As Stefan roared with laughter, he received a dirty look from our mother. She then moved on to Mason.

Because of his accident, Mason was badly scarred, from the tips of his fingers, up the back of his right arm, along the back of his shoulder and part of his side and back. I was nervous for her to meet him because he would test her and if she failed he'd be cold, which would probably upset her, and then I'd have to hit him.

"Bonnie, this is my eldest son, Mason." Bonnie held her hand out to him and of course he held his right hand out to her. She looked down and then back up to his face before she took his hand, wrapped her fingers around his as they shook hands. Mason was surprised.

"I'm not afraid of you, Mason," Bonnie told him.

"I like you. Next time I'm in the city, we can grab a coffee together and I'll tell you all about Enzo."

No way was that happening.

"I would like that. Don't forget."

I frowned. "Don't get your shorts in a wad. I'm not poaching." With that, Mason walked off.

My mother still had her arm through Bonnie's, like they had been friends for years.

When I looked more closely, mom had tears in her eyes. She turned to Bonnie and kissed both of her cheeks. "Thank you for being kind to him."

Bonnie looked shocked. "I wouldn't be anything else."

"It's just that since his accident, he's locked himself away in that cabin he calls a home and I worry about him. He needs a friend, and I think he's chosen you."

Was what my mother spoke to Bonnie the truth? Was he lonely and in need of a friend who could accept him just as he was? We also needed to have the 'will-you-move-in-with-me' talk.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

Damon and Mason were both attractive men, and if Enzo hadn't made it clear I was with him, then I was pretty sure one of them would have made a move on me. My guess was that it would've been Damon, although something about Mason pulled at me. He was wounded and his mom thought he needed a friend. Well, I could do that, provided Enzo behaved himself.

"Bonnie, I've been looking all over for you," Matt said as he walked up behind me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I shook him off. "Matt…."

Before I could finish, he started to talk. "Bonnie, Mikael is over there and would like to talk to you." The cheek of him.

"I've nothing to say to him." Mikael was my previous boss and I owed him nothing.

"Bonnie, stop being awkward and come and talk to him."

"Who are you?" Damon asked with a look on his face I couldn't decipher.

"I'm Bonnie's boyfriend, Matt. And who are you?" Matt replied.

"Okay that's enough," I said. "Matt, you're not my boyfriend anymore, so you don't get to tell me what to do and who I should meet."

"Bonnie we agreed we would come here together," Matt argued.

"We agreed to come here together, but not as a couple. Mikael's looking for you, tell him I'm busy."

"Bonnie?" He finally realized I had no intention of playing nice, which was just as well, because I could sense the anger rolling off of Enzo.

He turned and walked off, and before I could even turn back to Enzo, he was being pulled into one of the tents with my ex-boss's daughter.

"What's he doing with Rebekah?" Stefan asked.

Rebekah, the name he had shouted when he'd come in the kitchen. He was an idiot. Her dad would go insane if he found out, which he was likely to do if they carried on like that. I'd actually met her when we spent the weekend at her father's house, although I didn't remember her being called Rebekah. Hang on a minute, was she the reason I lost my job? Okay, I wasn't going to freak out, because if I hadn't lost my job, I wouldn't have met Enzo, but I was still pissed.

"He's been having an affair for awhile, not sure how long really, but I've only just realized it was with his boss's daughter," I said.

"Shit Bonnie. That sucks."

"Thanks Stefan, but it really doesn't. I'm okay with it. I shouldn't be, but I am."

"Lorenzo, come and help over here a minute," his dad shouted.

Enzo placed his hand on my back and bent to whisper in my ear. "Will you be okay?" I shivered and turned my body more into him to hide my pebbled nipples.

"We'll go and see what dad wants, you stay with Bonnie." One of his brothers said, which one I couldn't tell, because Enzo had me so turned on I couldn't think straight.

"Bonnie, you're going to kill me," he whispered again.

"Then stop whispering in my ear. It turns me on having you so close and when you whisper in my ear I erupt into goose bumps. Not only that, my nipples are pebbled."

"Fuck, you're seriously playing with my libido. The next time I take you it will be in a bed, not in the barn or up against a wall in a hospital, but in a bed where I can spend hours touching your body, tasting your body, especially your pussy."

I stepped closer to Enzo and wrapped my arms around his waist. "That was cruel, I need…."

"What do you need, Bonnie?"

I clenched my fists into his t-shirt. "I need you Enzo. Just you."

I could feel his heart rate pick up at my words.

He pulled away, took my hand and dragged me into a small office to the back of the garage.

The minute the door shut, he sealed his mouth to mine and sent all my senses haywire. God, he sure knew how to kiss and the taste of him was intoxicating. I ran my hands through his hair and his whole body shuddered against mine. His penis felt long and hard against my stomach. I reached down with one hand and stroked him through his clothes, but I really wanted to see him, to touch him with no clothes between us.

"Bonnie, you have to stop." He moved my hand away and kneeled on the floor. "I'm going to taste you. I want to go back out there with the taste of you on my tongue."

My legs nearly buckled.

He grabbed hold of my hips and backed me up to the wall for support, then he took hold of the hem of my dress and lifted it up. He moved closer and spread my legs further apart. He put his tongue to my thighs and let my dress fall over his head as I practically melted into a puddle.

My stomach quivered, my breathing was choppy and my thighs trembled in need as Enzo kissed my pubic bone and then used his fingers to move my thong to one side. I was so aroused I could come from just his touch. My sex started to clench and he wasn't even inside me.

"Enzo, I really need you."

"I know baby. I'm trying not to lose control. This is about you, not me."

And then he rubbed around my clit and moved his fingers to rub around the entrance to my sex, I couldn't hold the moan back anymore. It had felt too damn good. "Don't stop."

"Fuck, your pussy is soaked."

He inserted two fingers into me. I clamped down and started coming as he put his tongue to my clit and sucked it into his mouth. My orgasm went on and on as I writhed around on his mouth and fingers, while he brought me back down to earth.

"Hell," Enzo said. He sounded rather muffled.

He pulled his fingers out of me and then shoved his tongue into me and I erupted again and came on his mouth. Well, he did say he wanted my taste on his tongue.

Enzo slowly let go of my hips and put my thong back in place, then moved from under my dress. I looked down at him and around his mouth looked wet – he licked his lips. My eyes darkened.

"Now you."

"Later," he croaked and stood up.

"Oh my," I said when I looked down and saw the bulge in his jeans. "Enzo, you've brought me to orgasm five times now and you've seen my pussy twice. I haven't seen your cock once, not even at the hospital, or in the park. I felt you, boy did I, but I haven't seen you," I pouted.

He looked at me. His eyes were hot.

I told him what I wanted. "I want to touch you without any clothes. I want to stroke along your length, get to know your girth. I want to lick up all your milky cream from the bulbous head at the tip of your penis and then I want you to come in my mouth, like I just did with you."

"Fuckin' hell, you keep talking like that and I'm going to come in my jeans."

I licked my lips.

"Lorenzo, get your ass out here!" Damon shouted at the same time as he banged on the door, making us both jump.

We both looked down and Enzo still had a large bulge in front. He smirked and opened the door.

Damon took one look at us both and obviously saw his brother's condition, then burst out laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said with a huge grin.

I started to laugh and Enzo looked at me with a frown. I laughed harder and of course I set Damon off again. Enzo seemed to have his libido under control for now and took my hand to lead me out into the daylight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **New year, final season, 8 more episodes to go. The cast is shooting episode 15 this week. Anyone been on Kat Graham's instagram, the Steroline wedding is a go. Bonnie is the maid of honor, no picture of Malarkey yet but according to Plec both Bonnie and Enzo are in the finale so they are safe. Also tomorrow's episode Bonnie and Enzo return back from Paris, Bonnie wearing a vial of Enzo's blood and Caroline thinks Bonnie is considering becoming a vampire. What I'm most excited for is seeing Bonnie and Enzo dance with the other couples at the Pageant tomorrow, this is Bonnie' first formal event with a date getting to enjoy herself with her friends.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: When We Get Home**

Talking crazy when you come  
It's not your fault I got a one track mind for you  
I'm not your everything, I know that  
Keep breathing in this moment, reality is coming  
Oh, when we get home  
Suffer, when we get home  
We know we're crazy  
We'll never make it  
Oh, when we get home  
Are we there yet, are we almost home?  
Are we there yet? I don't wanna go

\- Nick Jonas

* * *

 **Enzo**

Standing outside the garage with Bonnie's hand in mine, I faced Damon, who had interrupted a very heated moment. Two seconds later and I would have given in to Bonnie's demand to touch me. Hell, her words about my cock very nearly had me bursting my jeans open, so I wouldn't come in them. She was a hot little thing with a sassy mouth, something I hadn't expected.

I adjusted myself and looked at Damon, who was still laughing with Bonnie.

"Okay, fun's over. Damon, what was the emergency?"

"Sorry, it wasn't that urgent. Didn't really think you'd get up to anything out here," he said and chuckled. "You know, I think this has been the best day I've had for a while, and you brother," he pointed his finger at me, "are never going to live this down. Making out in the barn with the hottest chick here is not right. That's usually my job."

"You stay away from her."

"Cool it brother. You'd have to be an idiot to think she has eyes for anyone but you. Besides, I don't want a black eye. It would ruin this perfection," he said and moved his face from side to side.

"I think I really like your brothers, Enzo." Bonnie looked up at me, leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. "I'm going to say hello to Liv and rescue Tyler. Are you sure she's old enough to work? She looks like jailbait?"

Damon snickered when he heard Bonnie's comment.

"I had John Gilbert personally check out her papers before we offered her the job. She likes to talk, but she's damn good at her job." I turned to Damon. "You keep your pants zipped around her."

He choked on a gulp of beer. Served him right.

Bonnie walked away laughing.

I watched her sway that sexy ass of hers as she walked away, the rest of her was just as hot. I still had the taste of her on my tongue and my jeans had started to feel uncomfortable again.

"Bonnie is one hot babe." Until Damon had opened his mouth, I'd forgotten he was standing with me.

I scowled at him. "Okay, there wasn't an emergency, but you obviously wanted something."

"Yeah, I did. Rayna, the office shark, was looking for you. I don't think she had talking on her mind."

"Hell, this is your fault for thinking with your dick when you hired her," I told him. I'd been pissed as hell when I'd returned from a meeting only to find I had a new employee, who only wanted in my pants. She hadn't been successful and turned out to be a bloody nuisance. "You had the hots for her, you go and entertain her."

"Like hell. She probably eats cocks for breakfast."

I roared with laughter. I could always rely on Damon to be blunt and to the point with few words. Unless he actually wanted to get into someone's panties, then he was all charm and the perfect gentleman.

"Enzo, there you are."

Shit. I turned around and Rayna was standing not six feet away in the shortest dress I'd ever seen in mile-high shoes. I heard Damon in the background laughing as he walked away, leaving me to it.

"Rayna you shouldn't be back here. Let's go and join everyone."

"What a good idea." She walked up to me and threaded her arm through mine then snuggled in close. Christ, I hope Bonnie didn't see this and misunderstand.

"Why don't you like me?" Rayna asked, and I really wished she hadn't.

"Rayna, you seem like a nice woman, but I'm your boss and that's all." I tried to be diplomatic, but she needed to be told.

"What about your brothers?"

I laughed. There really was nothing else for it. "Rayna, there are a lot of guys out there, please find one of them."

"You're sweet. I'll see you later." She walked off towards the alcohol tent and as I watched her go, I caught sight of Bonnie in deep conversation with Mason on the back steps. My first instinct was to go and find out what they were talking about, but I needed to learn to trust Bonnie. I took a deep breath and walked in the opposite direction towards the barn which had been cleaned out for dancing.

As soon as I walked in, the first person I saw was Matt. He was in a corner with his hands up Rebekah's skirt and in her panties. I really hoped Bonnie didn't catch a glimpse of him like that. She already knew he was having an affair with her, but she didn't need it thrown in her face.

It was killing me knowing Bonnie was outside, sitting, talking to Mason. I just wanted to be there with her. To know what he was saying.

In truth, Mason was in need of a friend, someone to talk to, because god knew he wouldn't talk to me or our other brothers. I knew deep down that I could trust Bonnie, but after what Maggie had done, it was difficult.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

I'd stayed away from Enzo for most of the day because I didn't trust myself not to touch him. We had behaved like teenagers in the garage and it had felt really good. I'd wanted to see Enzo so badly, and to touch him, but he'd stayed zipped. In the end, it was just as well, because his brother would've interrupted at a crucial moment.

Most of the afternoon was spent with Mason. He was a really nice, handsome guy who had been through alot and still needed time to recover. We'd become friends during the past few hours. Enzo had come over to talk to us a few times, probably to check up on us and to make sure Mason wasn't poaching. He wasn't subtle about it either, because each time he'd remind Mason that I was his woman. Mason just laughed and told Enzo that he'd adopted me as his sister.

We'd attracted attention from other members of staff as well, which wasn't good. Although I wasn't sure how it would look when they found out that I was dating Enzo.

I made my way to the barn as the evening dancing started up and I was hoping to have a dance with my man.

The music was loud, but no one seemed bothered and we were still having a good time. The Salvatore-Lockwood family certainly knew how to thank their staff. With a look to my right, I leaned against the wall and spotted Matt with his tongue down Rebekah's throat. I was shocked that he would do it so openly, but I was surprised that seeing him with someone else, didn't actually bother me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Enzo asked, standing so close to me, his chest against my back. He nibbled on my ear as he caressed down my arm and laced our fingers together. I held on tight.

"I'm fine. Would it bother you if everyone knows about us?" I asked.

"I don't want to hide you, but if that's what you want, then I'll go along with it. Hell, I'll pretty much go along with anything you want if it means you're mine."

I turned around and looked up to him. The heat coming off him was scorching.

"Dance with me, Bonnie?"

"Okay," I whispered.

He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor which caused a bit of a stir. He pulled me into his arms and placed one hand on my hip, the other hand he entwined with my fingers. My arm went to his shoulder and I moved my hand to the hair at the nape of his neck. He shivered.

Pressed together without an inch between us, we started to slow dance. Within minutes, Enzo let go of my hand and had me wrapped in his arms while he caressed my back. I was turned on to high heaven and really needed him. By the feel of things, he needed me just as much.

I slipped my hand underneath his t-shirt and came into contact with his skin. He jerked against my stomach and tightened his hold on me.

"Be careful Bonnie. I want you really bad," he growled into my ear.

I responded by rubbing against him. My nipples were rock hard, which I was sure he could feel. His hands slipped down my back and rested on my ass. He danced us into a dark corner as I shoved both my hands inside the back of his t-shirt and pressed my nails into his skin, dragging them down his back. Slowly.

He groaned and pushed into me as his hands pressed me even closer. All I wanted to do was unzip him so I could climb on for a wild ride. He had my thong soaked and me seconds away from orgasm.

"Enzo, I need you inside me…. now!"

He breathed heavily in my ear. "I don't think I can move just yet." He let me go slightly, but I kept my hands in his t-shirt and they ended up on his hard, muscled stomach. I stood and looked at his stomach and moved further up his chest to his sculpted abs. I was shocked to hell to see the tip of his penis peeking out from the waist of his jeans.

I licked my lips.

"Jesus, Bonnie," he croaked as I watched him leak. Before he could stop me, I used a finger and rubbed the creamy liquid over the bulbous head of his cock.

"Fuck."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through a door in the back, that I hadn't notice before.

"Let me taste you?" I begged.

"I want you in a bed. You deserve a lot of loving, but not out here."

"Enzo, I want you too much to care where we are." I stepped into him again and shoved my hand straight down the front of his jeans, then wrapped my hand around him. His eyes practically rolled back in his head.

He reached out and locked the door as I unzipped him and freed his cock.

I knelt down and pushed his jeans down past his hips. His penis jerked in front of my face. I leaned in and put my tongue to the tip, licking him along the slit, never breaking eye contact.

Using my hand, I gently stroked down towards his balls and back up to the tip, then back down again. I kept my hand around the base and used my tongue to lick him up and down and then swirled it around the head. His breathing was erratic and his eyes were heavy-lidded. I took him into my mouth and heard his head hit the wall.

I'd never liked doing this in the past, but finally having Enzo's penis in my hands and mouth was a huge turn on. His reaction told me I was doing it right. I took as much as I could into my mouth and used my hands to caress his thighs, then with one hand I gently caressed his balls as I sucked his cock.

"Bonnie…. soon," he panted then moaned – loudly.

I moved my other hand up to his shaft and took a firm hold then started moving it up and down in sync with my mouth. I released his balls and rubbed between his legs with my fingers. He shuddered. He placed his hands on my head as I took him further into my mouth. I pressed slightly where I suspected his perineum was and as he roared in release, I sucked him dry.

He moved my head away. "Can't take no more." He hitched his jeans up and slithered down the wall, then pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his uneven breathing. "Come home with me tonight, Bonnie…. please?"

"Yes," I whispered. Now that I'd found him, I had no intention of letting him go. Ever.

"I can't move….turn around in my lap and let me put my fingers inside you."

"No. I'm desperate for you to be inside me, but we need a bed. We'll have that when we get to your place."

He chuckled. "When we have a bed, I have no intention of ever letting you get out of it."

"Ha. If you want an assistant at work, you'll have no choice."

"Spoilsport. It's a good thing I have an amazing imagination."

"Yeah well, that imagination better stay subdued for now because you have to walk back out there. Oh my god. Everyone will know what we've been doing."

"No they won't. Come on, let's stand up." I climbed off him and helped pull him up from the floor. "There's a door to the outside, right there," he said, pointing to a door I hadn't seen.

Enzo fastened his jeans and led me to the door, which he unlocked and opened for me. I stepped outside and stopped dead.

Matt was about four feet away with his jeans around his knees, fucking Rebekah from behind.

"Oh my god," I said, stunned. Matt whipped his head around and saw me then started to climax. Saying I was embarrassed was an understatement. I wasn't jealous, how could I be after doing for Enzo what I never would have done for Matt. But I sure as hell never expected to see them at it.

Enzo wrapped his arms around me as they put themselves back together again. Matt turned back to look at us and looked shocked.

"So, that's why you're not bothered about me having an affair, because you are as well."

"I've only been with Enzo for two days. Can you say the same about Rebekah?"

He looked embarrassed. "You coming home tonight?"

"She'll only be back for her things sometime tomorrow," Enzo said, while he continued to hold me tight.

Matt nodded and dragged Rebekah away with him.

* * *

 **Enzo**

"Bonnie?"

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. Yes, it was a shock seeing my ex like that, but I can hardly complain, considering what I just did to you," she licked her lips, "you tasted so delicious and hot."

I groaned. "If you're sure you're okay, then let's go on up to the house and see my parents before we head back to my place."

"I'd like that." I took her hand into mine and after a chaste kiss, we walked up the back porch of my parents ranch house.

I opened the door for her then ushered her into the lounge, where my four brothers were lounging around. Bonnie was about to sit down when she spotted a cluster of photographs sitting on the piano by the window. My mother loved to look at our photographs on nearly a daily basis.

"You don't want to miss those, Bonnie," Damon advised while I tried to pull her into a chair.

I groaned. "Yes, she really does."

"Okay, now I'm really curious." She winked at me and walked over to have a look at them.

The photographs were of me and my brother's from childhood straight through to adulthood. My brothers snickered in the background until they saw mother standing in the doorway watching Bonnie. She had an odd look on her face.

"Do you like my photograph gallery?" she asked Bonnie.

"Yes I do, although when they were younger, it's hard to decide which one's Enzo."

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I had that trouble when they were running around. In fact, sometimes I'd put them in different colored shirts. Anyway, Enzo said you would like a coffee, so get comfortable and Enzo can come collect your coffee for you."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll come and get it myself." She followed my mother out of the lounge and I collapsed on the chair opposite Mason.

Damon, Stefan and Tyler stood and started to walk out of the room. "Just remember, Bonnie's mine."

"Yeah, we know," Damon grumbled.

I looked back to Mason. "Was there a departure planned?"

"What do you think, brother?"

"Get on with it then because I'm presuming they have gone to distract Bonnie in the kitchen while we have this chat."

"Have you told Bonnie?" Mason asked me.

I could play dumb and pretend I had no idea what he was talking about, but if I did, eventually I'd have to give him the same answer. "No," I whispered. "You do not tell her, it's up to me."

"She needs to know, Enzo. I'm not blind. I can see the way she looks at you and I've seen the way you look at her. Whatever is between you both is more than just a passing fancy. It isn't fair to keep something this important from her."

My temper started to rise. The last thing I needed was a lecture from my big brother. "This has nothing to do with you Mason."

"I know that, but I like her."

I started to rise.

"That's all Enzo. She's more like a sister. I can talk to her and she listens. All I want from her is friendship and so you don't get the wrong idea, I'll tell you, that the next time I'm in town, I plan on taking her out for coffee, during lunch. I figured you would go mental if I suggested after work."

I trusted my brother and realistically I'd started to trust Bonnie. She was nothing like Maggie, so I could handle Bonnie being friends with my brothers. But there was no way I was going to have the conversation with Bonnie that Mason wanted me to.

"I'll tell her when I'm ready and not before, and certainly not when you order me to."

"Is it safe to come in here? Damon told me you two were having a discussion."

I was still pissed at Mason and couldn't quite rid my face of the scowl.

"Bonnie, ignore Enzo, he's a bit out of sorts. Come and sit here." Mason patted the seat to the side of him.

She walked over to the sofa where Mason was sitting and hesitated slightly before taking a seat. I realized I should have sat somewhere that she could join me.

Not liking the look on Mason's face, I stood up, walked over and sat beside her, pulling her to my chest, just before my other three brothers walked back into the room, followed by my mom.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He's outside, insisting on supervising the supervisors."

That was my dad, he always had to have control. Probably where me and my brothers got it from.

My mother sat in the seat by the window and every now and again I would catch her looking over to me and Bonnie. I knew what she was doing. She wanted me to admit Bonnie was more than a colleague. She'd seen how I reacted when I brought Bonnie here a couple of weeks before. I couldn't claim her as my woman back then.

I kissed Bonnie on the back of her head then faced my mom. "Bonnie's with me now."

My mother burst into tears. Well, I sure as hell hadn't expected that. Bonnie started to stand to go to her, but my mother waved her back down.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure where that came from. After all these years of worrying about him, he finally has a lovely girl."

"Mother, Bonnie's a bit bigger than a girl," Damon pointed out, only to have Mason kick him. He was sitting the closest.

"Damon Giuseppe Salvatore, you will not embarrass Bonnie. She is a guest in the house and Enzo's girlfriend. I don't want her frightened away by you."

"Yes ma'am." My brothers laughed until mother glared at them.

"Well, on that note, I think Bonnie and I will head off. The security people know what they have to do, so tell Dad to leave them to it. That's what they are getting paid for."

Mason stood and held his hand out for Bonnie. She placed her hand in his as he pulled her up from the sofa. I joined them and pulled her back to me.

She grinned up at me. "Stop acting jealous," she whispered.

"I'm not acting. I am!" She rolled her eyes.

"Now that we have established Bonnie's your woman, do you think we could hug her goodbye without you throwing punches?"

"God, just get it over with." I just wanted Bonnie to myself.

She hugged my brothers, but when she got to Mason, they hugged and Mason gave her a card with his phone numbers on it.

"If you ever have a problem or just want to talk, my cell number is on there," he said to her.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon for a coffee," Bonnie replied.

"You sure will."

At that point, I just took hold of Bonnie's hand and walked her out of the house to my car.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **4 Episodes left guys. Last past 4 episodes were a trip. RIP Enzo. Kai is back. They wrapped up the vampire diaries this week. Nina returned as well as Trevino, Kayla who plays Vicki, We'll be seeing Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, Uncle John, and Lexi all in the finale. Stefan's human, the Steroline wedding is a ploy to get a villain out of the woods. It's sounding like we'll see Katherine around episode 15. A lot of shit is going down, Bonnie opened a back door to hell, Enzo's trapped. Will she be able to rescue him?**

 **What do you all think Bonenzo's endgame will be like?**

 **I hope Bonnie rescue him from hell with Cade's help? The rumors about Jeremy and Bonnie are worrying. Just as dreadful as Bonnie and Matt getting together in the end.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Private**

It's been a long night  
And we've both had a bit too much  
I can see in your eyes  
You're in the mood I know you're wanting some

You're trying to kiss me and touch me  
You're all up in my face  
But we're in public, so stop it, cause I don't do PDA  
I know you know me but there's no need  
No need to make a scene  
We gotta cover it up, gotta get up to get down  
If you know what I mean

Keep it private baby  
Don't need no people watching  
Us now maybe  
Yeah, we should keep it private  
Believe I'm ready  
But we should keep it on the low  
\- Olly Murs

* * *

 **Bonnie**

Sitting in Enzo's car, I rested my head against the seat and looked out of the window. Not seeing anything, my mind drifted back to the picnic. It was a really good day and being with Enzo, made it all the more special.

I hadn't been expecting the orgasm he gave me in the garage, actually make that two. I thought I was going to end up a puddle on the floor. The pleasure that had shot through me was indescribable.

His brothers were great, and Damon was obviously the flirt of the family, but it was Mason who had fast become my favorite of his brothers. He was scared, although I could only see his hand, he had talked to me about them and about the accident he was involved in.

Afterward, he'd been shocked that he'd opened up so much, but I'd told him he could talk to me anytime without it getting back to anyone, including Enzo.

When Mason asked me if I would meet him for coffee, I'd told him I would, but as a friend. He'd told me that since the accident it was all he had to offer. I wasn't too sure what he'd meant by that, because he only mentioned his upper body being scarred, not down below. Then again, I suppose it wasn't something you would discuss with a woman.

He'd teased me a bit about his brother until Tyler interrupted. Out of all Enzo's brothers, I would say that Tyler was the reserved one. The other's liked to flirt, not as much as Damon, but the flirting was there, except for Tyler. It seemed as though he had a lot on his mind.

We'd wandered over and ate some delicious food. I ate a lot more than I normally would have done during the day, but when standing in front of dishes and dishes of my favorite foods, I hadn't been able to resist.

Oh, I was aware of Enzo keeping an eye on me and never too far away. A few times he'd started walking over to me and ended up getting waylaid by Rayna, John Gilbert or someone else. He seemed to be popular with the staff. I also noticed all the single women giving him the eye, and I was proud to say that he never once glanced in their direction.

Being in his arms on the dance floor for all to see had been amazing. He had claimed me and our relationship in front of everyone we worked with. I knew it was the start of our relationship, but it had felt right being in his arms and not having to hide anymore.

I'd been so aroused in his arms and wouldn't have given a rats ass if he'd picked me up and impaled me on his cock in the middle of the dance floor. When he'd dragged me into the dark corner and I'd seen the head of his penis peeking out from the waist of his jeans, I'd been hit with a surge of lust so strong he was damn lucky I hadn't dropped to my knees then and there.

I coughed and wriggled around in my seat to try and get into a more comfortable position, because I'd managed to arouse myself and the ache between my legs throbbed.

"Are you okay?" Enzo asked.

"Aching and wet!" I replied without any hesitation.

He cursed and swerved slightly.

"I think you need to concentrate on where we're going."

"I think you need to think before you speak."

I laughed. "I was…. I was thinking about when we were dancing in the barn and how hot it was seeing the head of your penis peeping out from the top of your jeans, all wet." I licked my lips.

"Fuck, please stop." He adjusted his jeans. I looked down and could see he was fully aroused again.

"How far away are we?"

"It doesn't matter because we're not being intimate again until we have a bed."

"Enzo," I whined.

"Ten minutes. Just wait ten minutes. Think about something else for now."

Think about something else. How did he expect me to think about something else when I was sitting so close to him?

I grinned. "I like your brothers. They're really nice and good looking. Don't tell the others, but I have to admit Mason is my favorite."

"Bonnie," he growled.

"Enzo," I said in a sarcastic voice. "I said I liked your brothers. They're your family. Don't you want me to like them?"

He cursed. "Bonnie, you would test the patience of a saint. Yes, I want you to like my brothers. I'm trying to accept you have a friendship developing with Mason…. But it isn't easy because of what Maggie was like. I know you're not like her, but she really screwed me up, for a long time. This is the first time that I've taken a chance on someone again. Please, just be patient with me, and kick me back in line when you have to. Okay?"

I wiped the tears away that escaped from my eyes when I listened to him. "Okay."

Enzo made a turn onto a narrow tree-lined road. With how the trees had grown, they'd made a tunnel and looked really pretty. I could only just make them out as early the evening dusk had started to turn to night.

We came to a stop at the foot of a large rustic cabin which looked absolutely amazing.

"Home," Enzo announced. "Now, I only have to work out how to climb out of this car without embarrassing myself."

"I don't have a problem." I grinned and climbed out. I walked around to open Enzo's door. "You coming?" I asked.

"I'm about to."

I started to laugh and didn't stop the whole time he pulled me towards his cabin. I decided it might be best to change the subject. "This is a gorgeous cabin. Did you build it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I did. Drew up the plans and then put Salvatore Brothers on the job."

"Well, they did a marvelous job," I said as I walked inside. "A really marvelous job."

He laughed. "Although a Salvatore was responsible for the inside, my brothers and I can't take the credit. Well a Mama Lockwood as she now goes by."

"Ah, she has great taste."

Still holding my hand, Enzo walked towards a set of large double doors. He pushed one open and…wow. He did this room, it was his.

"This is the only room in the house that I decorated and furnished," he said.

"Oh, Enzo! It's wonderful. Look at all those books…. and someone likes Apple technology." I laughed. Not only did he have a desktop computer, but a laptop, iPad and, if I wasn't mistaken an iPod docking station too.

"I like the best." He wrapped his arms around me from behind and snuggled into my neck. "You smell good….like my aroused woman."

I moaned and sank into him. He felt so good standing behind me. I could practically feel every inch of him, including his fully enlarged penis. "I think we need a bed."

He picked me up in his arms. "Then let me show you where it is."

* * *

 **Enzo**

I had Bonnie exactly where I wanted her. In my home and very soon in my bed. But right now she was in my arms and I planned on never letting her go.

I'd been so hot for her most of the day, and when we were dancing I just couldn't hold back any more. I'd let her feel exactly what she did to me. I sure as hell never expected her to see the tip of my cock. And when she'd touched me I'd very nearly blown my load.

"Enzo, what are you thinking about?"

"You."

She grinned up at me. "Good answer."

"I was thinking about dancing with you and what you saw that led to you having my cock in your mouth."

She groaned and I nearly tripped.

"Where the hell is this bedroom?"

"Don't be so impatient. Good things are usually worth waiting for."

I kicked my bedroom door open, marched to my bed and dropped her on it. She giggled.

"One minute." I ran back downstairs to the kitchen for a bottle of wine and a few bottles of water.

I quickly ran back upstairs and into my room, then dropped the water and barely kept hold of the wine.

Holy Fuck.

I had to be dreaming. The kind of vision that was on my bed really had to be a dream.

"You like?" She was sitting in the middle of my bed in all her naked glory.

"You're not a dream?"

She started to laugh, which made her breasts jiggle. "You have too many clothes on. Get them off."

"Yes ma'am," I replied as I started to get rid of them. In five seconds flat I was standing in front of the bed just as naked.

Her eyes widened. "You're huge!"

"I'm a St. John luv, what did you expect?"

"Oh. My. God! I can't believe you just said that!" She wiggled on her ass to get closer to me and then spread her legs on either side of mine.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and caressed along her collarbone to her gorgeous breasts. I gently slid my hands over her nipples. She erupted in goose bumps.

Then it was my turn to get goose bumps when she caressed my hips and around to my ass before kissing along my shaft to the already moist tip. I only had to think about Bonnie and I was in this condition, but having her naked in my room with her hands on me was driving me totally insane.

"Mmm, that feels damn good." She was sucking and licking me while my hands tangled in her hair.

She pulled her mouth away and used her hands on my balls. "I love touching you. Putting my mouth on you. I've never let anyone come in my mouth before, until we were in the barn today."

I froze. "Bonnie, you mean, you've never sucked cock before?" She burst out laughing. "Sorry, I guess Damon's rubbing off on me. He has a fowl mouth."

She really did have the giggles.

I stood in front of her with my hands on my hips and just stared at her. I probably looked like an idiot standing there naked and aroused.

"Okay, I think I'm fine now. Sorry, you're just so proper at the office, hearing you blurt something like that really tickled me. I think you have to pay the price," she said and scooted back on the bed, cocking her finger for me to follow her.

"Lie down on your back." She kissed me. "I'm going to love you like you've never been loved before." She grinned and I did what she asked.

She started at my feet, caressing them and rubbed between my toes – it felt good. She slowly moved up my shins and tickled the underside of my knees before moving up to my thighs. I wasn't sure how long I would last, but I knew I wanted to come inside her.

I lifted my head up to look at her. "Bonnie, I need to touch you."

"You can, later. It's my turn. I've wanted to see you naked and touch you since the first time I laid eyes on you in the elevator."

I dropped my head back onto the pillow and let her have her way. It would be my turn soon enough.

She licked my hip bone then moved in to lick the other one, avoiding my throbbing shaft. I felt her dip her tongue into my navel and move slightly up my body to rub my cock between her breasts.

"Fuck." I arched off the bed into her. "That's so hot! If you keep doing that I'm going to come all over us," I panted. She rose slightly above me and the view was…. wow. She was slim and curvy with large breasts. Every mans' fantasy and she was mine.

"Behave." She sucked my nipples into her mouth alternatively and then bit down, sending a rush of blood to the tip of my cock.

She sat on top of me as the lips of her pussy opened over me and wrapped me in her warmth and wetness. Then she started to move.

I put my hands on her breasts and started to massage them. I twisted her nipples between my thumb and finger. She shuddered.

"That feels good."

"I need to be inside you right now."

I watched as she moved slightly and took hold of my cock, positioning me at her sex. She slowly slid down, taking all of me inside of her. My eyes rolled back in my head as I dropped back to the pillow.

I gritted my teeth and took hold of her hips. "Don't move," I said through gritted teeth. Barely.

I breathed heavily while I tried to gain back some semblance of control, but lost it again when Bonnie leaned into me and brought us chest to chest. She licked my lips and bit my bottom lip before I fused our lips and tongues together. My hands held her head in place as my hips bucked up, pushing myself deeper into her. She was so tight and hot and wet. I was so excited I didn't think this would last long.

I moved one hand down to her hip and held her still as I fucked her with just the tip. It drove her wild. Her breathing changed as I slammed back up inside her and felt her sex contract around me.

She came shouting my name, seconds before I felt my balls pull up and my cock enlarge. I was shooting inside her, coating her walls with my cum. No one had come inside her before me and if I had my way, no one else ever would.

She was wrapped around me with my arms on her ass. While I was still buried deep inside her. I never wanted to move.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

I was still lying on top of Enzo with him buried deep inside me. Our breathing started to slow and for the first time in as long as I could remember I felt totally happy.

"You okay, Bonnie?"

I smiled into his chest. "Oh yeah."

He moved us both onto our sides, slipping out of me, before he reached for the cover and pulled it over us. He pulled me back into his arms, both of us sated.

"You're amazing. You've been driving me crazy these past couple of weeks."

He brought tears to my eyes. "No one has ever made me as hot as you do, or has given me so much pleasure."

"Move in with me," he blurted out.

I was stunned. "What?"

"I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. I guess I'm nervous. I want you here with me so I know you're safe and because I just want you here. I want to spend all my spare time with you and it's pointless paying rent on a place when you'll be spending your nights here anyway." He grinned and looked too damn adorable.

That was quick. Okay, we'd wanted each other for a couple of weeks now and I knew all his quirks, likes and dislikes. He was also right about the rent and where I'd be sleeping.

I took the plunge. "Yes."

I didn't think his smile could have gotten any bigger. I knew I'd made the right decision.

"Thank you." He kissed me. "Let's get some sleep."

"Really?"

He chuckled. "You don't want to sleep?" he asked me while he caressed my face.

Our legs were tangled together, my head was resting on his arm, and my hand stroked along his side. I was in heaven.

"I'm tired, but I just want to talk to you."

He moved his hand from my face and rested it on my hip, then pulled me in tighter.

"What do you want to talk about?" He kissed me and pulled back so I could answer.

"Tell me one of your fantasies." I couldn't help but grin at his reaction when his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I'm serious. If you tell me one of your unfulfilled fantasies, I'll tell you one of mine."

"Why can't you go first?"

"Are you for real?" I rolled my eyes. "I asked the question."

He groaned. "Okay, but just remember you asked, when I tell you. Because you won't be able to get it out of your mind."

"Okay, perhaps we should talk about something else."

"No chance. Okay, the fantasy I've been having for the past couple of weeks takes place in my office."

It must be one hell of a fantasy, because his erection started twitching against my stomach.

"You're in a dress and a pair of those killer stilts you wear. Those shoes drive me insane, I tell you."

I laughed. "After that first day, I wore them to torture you. I caught you looking at my legs a few times."

"Damn straight. Anyway, you walk into my office and stand real close. Close enough for me to feel your nipples through our clothing. You lean in and whisper that you don't have any panties on."

I groaned while Enzo started playing with my nipples.

"You walked back towards the office door, closed then locked it. You turned and started to walk towards the conference table as you slipped the dress down your arms. When it hit the floor, you stepped out of it and then bent over the conference table spreading your legs. Then you asked me to fuck you."

He slammed his lips down on mine and ravished me. There was no other word for what he was doing. I moved my leg and wrapped it around his hip. He reared back with his hips and thrust inside me. Heaven.

Once inside me, he started to move in and out of my sex so slow that he was driving me wild. It felt so good. He rolled me over onto my back. I moved my leg from around his hip and tangled my legs with his as we moved in sync.

"Keep it slow, Bonnie. I want to savor you."

He placed soft kisses all over my face as the pleasure started to build. I was so close now as I dug my fingers into Enzo's ass.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes." We groaned as my sex squeezed the very life out of Enzo's cock. My orgasm went on and on, having kicked up a notch when I felt Enzo coming inside me.

I was glad I was already flat on my back, because that's where I would have ended up. Enzo lifted up from where he'd collapsed on my chest and tried to pull out of me. "No, I want you to stay."

"I'm too heavy."

I pulled him back down on top of me.

He grunted then settled down.

"That was…. fuckin' amazing," he mumbled into my neck.

"Mmm."

After lying on me for a few minutes, he rolled off to the side and lay down on his back. He found my hand and entwined our fingers together.

"You haven't told me your fantasy."

"I'm too tired."

He laughed. "Oh no you don't. I told you mine."

"I'm not sure I would survive mine."

"After that comment, you're not going to sleep until you've told me."

I huffed with indignation and offered him a wicked smile. "I have this fantasy that involves you and a motorcycle. A Harley to be precise."

"I have a Harley."

"You do? I didn't know that."

"I'll take you on it sometime soon."

I laughed. "Mmm, you really will be taking me on it when you hear this."

"Oh, lord."

"We are out riding on your bike and you pull over into a secluded spot. We climbed from the bike feeling really horny and you couldn't keep your hands off me. I stepped out of your arms and stripped while you watched. I walked back over to you and started removing your jacket and t-shirt and then your jeans. I made you sit astride your bike and then climbed on top of your lap, impaling myself on your cock. In that position you go so deep and feel so good that it only took a couple of grinds until we both came real hard. When we finally climbed from the bike we were both a quivering mess."

God, if I wasn't so tired I would be jumping on top of him after my little fantasy. And he had a Harley. Yeah!

"Enzo, you still with me?"

"Oh god, perhaps I should've waited for that one."

I turned on my side and used my free hand to reach for him. He was hard as steel.

"Sleep."

"But…."

"I know. I'll survive. Go to sleep Bonnie."

"Goodnight Enzo."

"Goodnight Bonnie." He placed a sweet kiss to my lips and rearranged us so that he was spooning me from behind.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Enzo's not in hell at least. Bonnie can still see him. I'm being reminded of Beremy season 5 when Bonnie was a ghost yet only Jeremy could see her. Only difference is that Bonenzo can touch and kiss which they did twice. There's new for the finale that there's a major death, it's pretty clear it's Stefan's though. My thought is will he end up in Bonnie's dimension after they kill Cade? Are they bring Enzo back? I know Cade can do it, put if he dies next week Bonnie won't get Enzo back. So what's next for Bonenzo?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Just Give Me A Reason**

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

\- P!nk

* * *

 **Enzo**

Bonnie was asleep in my arms, exhausted after the events of earlier. She was an amazing woman and had me turned inside out. Sleep eluded me, my brain refused to shut down and settle and so did my body.

I inched my body slightly away from Bonnie so I could look at her. I reached behind me and switched the lamp on so I could see her more clearly.

My breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful, which I knew already, but as I watched her sleep, she left me breathless. I didn't want to wake her, but I couldn't control my impulse to touch her. I reached out and gently smoothed my hand down her arms to her delicate hands and back up again.

Without waking her, I rearranged her on the bed so that she was lying on her back.

Her breasts hadn't been sampled yet. I touched them and I still wanted to taste them, but that would have to wait until she was awake.

I knelt to the side of her and just took my fill. She aroused me like no one else and unfortunately it always happened at the most inappropriate of times.

My hands skimmed over her ribs and down to her pubic bone. I carried on down her thighs to her ankles. I kissed her feet and moved back up her body, coming to a stop when I reached the juncture of her thighs. She was completely naked there and her clit peeped out from her pussy.

My breathing started to pick up. My cock was rock hard and weeping. I desperately needed to be inside her, but I wanted her to sleep so that she was rested when morning rolled around.

I took a deep breath and after I placed a kiss on her peeping clit, I forced myself to move up to her navel. I licked up from her navel to the underside of her breasts.

She had perfect breasts, not too big and not too small. They were firm. Just one touch, that's all I would do.

I leaned over her and kissed first one nipple then moved over to the other one. I sat back up and both nipples were rock hard.

Hell.

"Enzo?"

I looked up to her face. Her eyes were open and she was looking at me like I was the only man she'd ever seen.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep and needed to look at you."

She held her hand out to me and stroked along my thigh, then rubbed the bead of moisture on the tip of my cock.

"Make love to me." She wrapped her hand around my shaft and started to move it up and down. On the upwards motion, she rubbed her thumb over the head which made me shudder. It felt so damn good.

Her hand fell away as I moved my hips out of range and stretched out alongside her.

"I need to taste your breasts. I've touched them, but I haven't tasted them yet. I can't believe I've neglected these beauties." I reached out and caressed them with my hand, leaning forward to put my mouth on the nearest one.

"Enzo," she groaned, arching off the bed as soon as my mouth and tongue made contact with her flesh. I reached up with my hand and used it to massage her other breast. Her nipple was rock hard as I rubbed it between my fingers.

She was panting and moaning, her legs had fallen open, so I rolled on top of her and wedged my cock between her thighs. I started to rub between her legs while I changed breasts with my mouth.

"Enzo…. please."

She was close. I wanted her to come while I sucked her breasts, without any stimulation inside her.

Her hips started to move under me as she ground her pussy against my balls. My cock was rock hard and ready to release.

"Enzo," she screamed and started to come. I released her breast from my mouth and thrust inside her, slamming my mouth down onto hers. As our tongues fused together, I came and came and came in the longest orgasm I'd ever had. I could still feel the aftershocks going on inside of Bonnie. The little spasms milked me, draining me of the very last drop.

I rolled us both onto our sides and stayed connected to her. My heart was beating like a freight train. Gradually, I slipped out of her and pulled her tight into my arms, until she fell asleep.

I was still awake with my face buried in Bonnie's hair, excited that she'd agreed to move in with me. I would just be glad when she'd moved out of her apartment into my house. I couldn't wait to make my home our home.

Our home. As soon as I had that thought it dawned on me that we may have to redecorate. My home was decorated for a single guy and at the time I had no intention of allowing a woman to take up residence, but of course that all changed.

Bonnie was going to be treated so well that she'd never want to leave me, no matter what. One day I would have to tell her about my past. Unless Mason took it upon himself to tell her. I trusted him not to, but he had become fond of Bonnie.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

I really didn't want to wake up. I was having the most marvelous dream about being naked in Enzo's arms while he did some naughty things to me. I turned over and came into contact with a hard body. My eyes opened.

"Good morning," Enzo said to me. He leaned in and kissed me. He tasted like coffee and oh god, I had morning breath.

"Don't kiss me until I've brushed my teeth," I told him as I pushed him away.

"You taste delicious," he grinned at my embarrassment. "I brought you breakfast in bed."

"You have?"

He sat up in bed and pulled me forward, then fluffed my pillows. He helped me sit up, passed me one of his t-shirts and tucked the sheets around my legs, then reached for the tray and placed it between us on the bed.

"This is a feast." He'd made me a toasted bagel, a bowl of fresh strawberries, melon and grapes, a small plate with cheese and crackers with a glass of fresh orange juice and coffee.

He just grinned at me and took a bite of his bagel. I reached for the coffee first, I was so in need of a caffeine fix. It was delicious.

I choked back my tears. He was so thoughtful. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you, Enzo. It means everything to me."

Enzo watched me and looked angry. "You better get used to it, because this is going to be a regular weekend occurrence. Now eat up. We have a busy day."

"We do?" God, I sounded like an idiot this morning.

"We're going to visit Alaric in the hospital, then get you moved out of the apartment and into here. Sometime during the day, I'll give you a tour of the house so you know where everything is."

The fruit was going down rather well as I sat back and listened to Enzo. I could listen to him all day with his husky and deep come-to-bed voice. I took in his bedroom, painted in a deep green color with dark mahogany furniture and a green and gold sofa set in the window with a coffee table. I couldn't help but wonder who he'd already entertained in his bedroom.

He started to laugh. "You're broadcasting rather loud," he said.

I glared at him and shoved a piece of melon into my mouth.

"The only woman who has ever been inside this house is my mother. And not even my mother has stepped foot in my bedroom, no one has, except you. Ever."

The smile on my face couldn't be helped. It felt good knowing that I was the only one. My heart fluttered when I finally realized that he wanted me for more than just a few weeks. He was playing for keeps. Thank god.

When I finished my breakfast I stretched and looked across to Enzo. His eyes were fixed a bit lower than my face.

He licked his lips and met my eyes. "Okay, we're not having sex until tonight. I want you moved in here this morning," he stated then jumped out of bed. He moved the tray and pointed to the bathroom. "You shower in there, I've found some old sweats of Stefan's, which shouldn't be too bad a fit and one of my clean t-shirts. They're on the shelf with the towels. I'll shower in the next room."

I couldn't believe my ears. "You're not going to shower with me?"

"Bonnie, if I climb into a shower with you we won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Mason and Tyler will be here in about twenty minutes to help us. So get to it."

"Yes sir," I said with a salute.

"Cheeky…. Now Bonnie."

"Okay." I threw the covers off and heard Enzo groan when he got a look at my naked butt as I climbed out of the bed.

"I'm going." He turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I laughed and headed into the spacious bathroom. It had a large glass shower to one side, with the biggest bath tub I'd ever seen. It was more like a Jacuzzi that you would find at a gym.

With the shower turned on and the t-shirt I was wearing tossed into what appeared to be a washing hamper, I stepped into the shower and pressed the button to set the water going. The hot water felt so good.

After about ten minutes of letting the jets hit my body, I shut the shower off and stepped out. I wrapped a fluffy towel around me and hunted for the clothes Enzo had said he'd left for me.

When I found the clothes, I placed them on the towel rail while I dried myself and then quickly pulled them on. The jogging pants were a bit big, but I rolled them a few times at the waist. Enzo's t-shirt was too big, but that didn't surprise me because he had broad shoulders. The only problem was that I had left my bra in the bedroom. My breasts were on the large side, so there was no way I could go without a bra. Unless I was wearing a dress which had a fitted bodice.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Enzo was lounging on the bed.

"What took you so long?" he asked and watched me walk towards him. "You need something on under there."

I climbed astride him then leaned in to kiss him. "I know, I left my bra in here."

"Good, because I don't want Mason seeing you without it," he grumbled.

I sealed our mouths together before he could say something else. I groaned and wiggled on top of him. He felt and tasted delicious.

He broke the kiss. "Mason and Tyler are downstairs," he said rather breathless.

"Why are they here again?"

"To help move you in. I think Mason just wanted to see you again."

He looked worried. "Enzo, you do realize I'm nothing like Maggie, right? It will only piss me off if you keep comparing me to her." I pulled away from him and stood up. He followed me.

With my face between his hands he looked straight into my eyes. "I know you're nothing like Maggie, you wouldn't be here if you were. She screwed me up big time and in honesty, I've never known Mason to be so…. possessive. He's acting like your big brother and not mine."

I laughed at him. "Then that's good right? If he thinks of me more like a sister than a love interest. Why aren't you happy about that?"

"I am, I guess."

I kissed him again on the lips. "Come on. Let's get this morning over with, so we can have the rest of the day to ourselves."

* * *

 **Enzo**

We pulled up outside of the apartment Bonnie used to live in and waited for Mason and Tyler to arrive. They should only be about five minutes behind, due to the traffic lights we hit after we'd left the hospital. Alaric was feeling better and did nothing but complain. He wanted us to break him out of there, but Bonnie soothed his ruffled feathers. He'd settled back down and Bonnie had made him promise to behave himself or she wouldn't sneak some chocolate in when she visited again.

Bonnie was happy, which in turn made me happy. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy. After breakfast in bed and a shower away from her, that nearly killed me, I held her hand and walked her downstairs to meet up with my brothers.

She's kissed my hand and then released me to hug them. I noticed the hug she gave Mason lasted longer than the one she gave Tyler. Bonnie and Mason caught my frown. Mason laughed, then Bonnie walked back over to me and pulled my head down for a kiss. As she lifted up she'd nearly lost her joggers, which had Tyler's eyes bulging out of his head.

"Hey, what are you smiling at?" Bonnie asked me.

"I was thinking about you nearly losing the joggers and Tyler's reaction."

"Oh my god! I was just glad your t-shirt covered my butt."

"I think I would have hit my brothers for looking at your butt."

She started giggling and had trouble stopping until Mason opened her door and caused her to tumble out. Luckily he caught her.

I shot out of the car and ran around to her. "Are you alright?" I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms.

"Of course I'm alright. Mason caught me so I didn't land on the sidewalk. But I think I've hurt your brother."

"He'll be okay. Come on, let's get this over with."

"Enzo." She hit me on the arm, not hard, but enough to get my attention. "I can't believe you'd walk off and not bother to make sure your brother is okay."

I looked across to Mason and he did actually look in pain. He was white around the mouth and looked to be protecting his side. "Mason, is Bonnie right? Did she hurt you when she fell on you?"

"I'm fine," he replied in a tight voice.

"Okay Mason. You're not fine. Come with me." She left Tyler and I on the sidewalk as she took hold of Mason's arm and pulled him to the entrance of the apartments.

"I think they've adopted each other," Tyler stated. "I meant as brother and sister. He won't try and poach her from you. If he tried she wouldn't go anyway. So you have nothing to worry about, brother."

"Thanks Tyler. Are you okay? You've been acting kinda odd lately?"

"I'm fine," he said, following our brother and my lover into the building with me trailing behind.

I knew he was right. I'd just never been possessive about a woman before, or anything for that matter. The depth of my feelings for Bonnie were really intense. I didn't want to smother her, but I needed her with me and no one else.

I shook my head and tried to get rid of my possessive tendency then walked into the apartment, which wasn't anything like what I expected. With how neat as a pin Bonnie had always been, I expected something along the modern line, but this was more Victorian. It was nice.

"Enzo, would you mind grabbing the two pictures on the table next to you?" Bonnie asked as she walked out of another room towards my brother on the sofa.

The pictures were obviously of her parents, and it looked like maybe grandparents as well. With them in hand, I walked further into the lounge so I could hear what was going on.

"Bonnie, please stop fussing. Enzo will you tell your woman I'm fine and that I don't like being mollycoddled," Mason grumbled.

"Oh Mason, be quiet. You're in pain. You are going to take these painkillers. Just sit there and let them start to work, then you can move."

Both Tyler and I tried not to laugh at the image of Bonnie standing in front of Mason with her hands on her hips while Mason decided whether she was serious or not.

"Mason, you're hurting because I landed on you. Please take the painkillers and sit for a bit, otherwise I'm going to be stressed all day worrying about you. Please."

"Fuck," he said under his breath. "Give me the painkillers and go bug someone else."

She watched him take the tablets like a prison guard, then smirked. "Good boy." She quickly walked off into what looked like the bedroom while Mason scowled at her back.

"Do not say a word…. to anyone," he warned.

Of course we just laughed.

"Enzo, Tyler, can you come and carry these into the front room?" she shouted.

"Have fun, brothers." Mason put his feet up on the coffee table and got comfortable in the chair.

I walked into the bedroom she'd shared with Matt and tried not to imagine them in the bed. At least I didn't have to see Matt. Bonnie had rang and told him we were on our way over, so he'd told Bonnie he would take Rebekah out for breakfast so their paths wouldn't cross.

Truth be told, Bonnie didn't seem too bothered that Matt was with someone else, which made me feel relieved. I was slightly worried that she'd buried her feelings to keep them from me, because he'd been seeing Rebekah for a lot longer than what Bonnie initially thought.

"Enzo, get moving," Tyler shoved me from behind and I bent down to pick up a stack of shoe boxes. I walked into the lounge and placed them on top of the sideboard, just as I felt someone pinch my ass. I jumped and turned around to find Bonnie in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thank you for this, Enzo," she mumbled into my chest.

I ran my fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head. "I'd do anything for you." Our mouths met in a soft caress of lips and tongue. I tasted her.

"Get a room," Tyler grouched from not too far away.

"I have lots of rooms, which I want to get back to soon, so let's get this lot loaded."

I reluctantly put Bonnie to one side and watched her walk over to sit beside Mason.

"I'll give you a hand in a minute. I just want to check on your brother." She gave me a huge grin and winked.

Tyler grabbed two of the suitcases and I picked up the same stack of shoe boxes as before. I trudged down the flight of stairs behind my brother while I left my girlfriend upstairs to bother Mason.

Tyler turned to look at me and did a double take. "Why are you looking at me with that grin on your face?"

"I'm thinking about Mason and how Bonnie's fussing over him."

"And you're laughing about it?"

We loaded the back of the car with some of Bonnie's things. "Yeah I am. Oh come on Tyler, you know how much he hates having anyone fuss over him. Bonnie will drive him mad."

"Yeah, he usually puts up with mom for five minutes before giving her orders to get out."

"Exactly, except something tells me Bonnie won't be as easy to get rid of, more so because she feels responsible for him hurting right now."

I opened the door for Tyler on our way back inside, only to be greeted by Bonnie on her way down with a suitcase and a rather large rolling pin.

"Give me that," I said and jokingly took the rolling pin from her. I laughed at the look on her face.

"Okay, if you insist."

I took hold of the suitcase while she burst out laughing with Tyler.

"Why are you carrying a rolling pin?" I asked.

"I thought I would bring it out now so I'm not tempted to use it on your brother."

"He can be stubborn. You'll be lucky if he hasn't made a getaway while you're down here."

"He wouldn't dare," she looked from me to Tyler, "would he?"

"You better go check."

She turned tail and ran back up the stairs with us trailing her.

We came to a stop on the landing because she was standing in front of Mason with her hands on her hips.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" she told him.

"So everyone tells me. Bonnie I'm okay, I promise. I really appreciate your concern, but I need to go."

She let out a whoosh of air. "Oh alright. But don't you dare forget coffee next week."

"I won't." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek while he hugged her. "Thank you, Bonnie."

He walked over to me and Tyler. "Catch you later. I'm going to walk some and catch a taxi back to the hotel."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Major Spoilers below. Skip if You don't wanna see.**

 **I saw the finale spoilers, can't say I'm pleased. Enzo isn't coming back. Yes I know this is awful. Stefan, Bonnie and Damon might be dying or leaving MF. Bonnie's dimension will have Tyler, Jenna, Vicki, and others with Enzo on the other side. Looks like the ending will be similar to season 5. Caroline's endgame is with Alaric regardless of the Steroline wedding. Damon will not be human so Delena endgame is looking bleak. Bonnie's future might be similar to either the Sirens or Psychic Cade. Matt seems like he might be getting the Happy Ever After. I'm sad about Bonenzo, everything pointed to them getting the HEA, but sadly they won't.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: ... Like Clockwork**

Everyone it seems  
Has somewhere to go  
And the faster the world spins  
The shorter the lights will glow  
And I'm swimming in the night  
Chasing down the moon  
The deeper in the water  
The more I long for you  
Most of what you see my dear  
Is purely for show  
Because  
Not everything that goes around  
Comes back around, you know  
Holding on too long is just  
A fear of letting go  
Because  
Not everything that goes around  
Comes back around, you know

\- Queen of the Stone Age

* * *

 **Bonnie**

Back at Enzo's house, we were lying on the sofa in the lounge after lunch. All my clothes and things were packed away in the room I was sharing with Enzo and the photographs of my parents and grandparents were on display in the foyer of his home. Enzo kept reminding me it was 'our' home, but it would take some getting used to.

Tyler had left after lunch and drove back to his cabin which he'd built on his parents land. His brothers were great guys, stubborn, but great guys. On my insistence, Enzo had phoned Mason until he answered to make sure he was all right. The chicken didn't speak to his brother and immediately passed me the phone. Mason cursed, then apologized when he realized it wasn't his brother. I could probably now curse with the best of them.

Enzo had wanted to rest in his room as soon as Tyler left, but I'd told him I really needed to rest up. I was tired and full after I'd eaten the huge sandwich Enzo had bought me from Subway on the way back to the house.

Enzo was more than ready for the next round of loving, as the hardness pressed into me could attest. I pressed closer and heard him groan.

"If you want to rest on here I suggest you stop wriggling around," Enzo whispered. He might be trying to be noble, but his body had other ideas – his cock was twitching behind his zipper.

"I think we've rested enough. Take me upstairs Enzo. I want you to love me. Now."

He shot up from the sofa and picked me up in his arms. After a quick kiss on my lips he walked quickly to our room.

"Put me down. I want to strip for you."

"Oh god."

He released me and let me put my feet on the floor.

I walked towards the bed and turned around to look at him. "I want you naked, sitting in that chair," I said, pointing to the chair about four feet away from the bed.

He clenched his fists. "Bonnie, I'm not sure I can take this. You already have me so worked up."

"I promise not to touch you just yet."

"Fuck."

He kicked off his shoes, but wasn't wearing socks. He yanked his t-shirt over his head and stood in just his jeans. I watched him and licked my lips. He had a body of a god, all tight and muscular. I moved my eyes to his zipper where his hand was. He very slowly unzipped and I watched his penis appear in the opening. He was rock hard and weeping. He took a deep breath and shoved them down his legs until they were off.

Enzo stepped back and placed his butt in the chair like I'd asked. He was magnificent. He had strong thighs, only a sprinkling of hair covered his groin, with his penis jutting up towards his stomach. It was thick, long and wet on the tip. I licked my lips and Enzo arched off the chair.

"Bonnie, you're going to get more of a show if you don't stop staring at me like that, as though you want to put your mouth to me."

I smiled. "I do."

"Bonnie," he growled.

I kicked my boots off and shoved the sweats down my legs. I was still wearing Enzo's t-shirt that covered me. I took hold of the hem and slowly pulled it up and over my head then tossed it to join Enzo's pile of clothes.

Standing only in my bra, I reached around the back and unhooked it, pulling it down my arms slowly until it joined the rest of the clothes. I was naked and it was Enzo's turn to lick his lips.

I stood in front of him and started circling my nipples with my fingers, something I'd never done in front of anyone before. Enzo watched my movements through lust-filled eyes.

"Mmm, this feels good." I started to twist and pinch them between my fingers. I was so wet between my thighs and Enzo's penis was twitching, a bead of liquid trailed from the tip. "Stroke yourself," I told him.

His eyes moved from my breasts and met mine. He put his hand around the large bulbous head of his penis and stroked downwards. He groaned.

I watched him move his hand up and down. I stepped closer and could hear the harshness of his breath. He looked hard as rock. I moved one of my hands between my legs and rubbed my fingers through my wet folds. It was amazing and the contact almost made my legs buckle.

Enzo growled.

My fingers were soaked with my juice. I moved my hand away and presented my fingers to Enzo. "Taste me."

"Fuck Bonnie. I don't know how much more of this I can take. You have me on a tight rope."

I stayed standing, but straddled his legs and leaned into him as he took my fingers into his mouth. He sucked and swiped them with his tongue.

His hand was still fisting his cock as I used my finger to rub the moisture he was leaking into the tip.

"I need you now, unless you want me to come all over us."

I moved his hand away. "Next time." I impaled myself on him. He held my hips and stilled me while he caught his breath. I placed my hands on his shoulders and arched into him, throwing my head back. He clamped down onto one of my breasts with his mouth. He used his free hand to pinch my other nipple as I ground myself against him.

I shattered into a million pieces, over and over again. My sex clamped so tight around Enzo's penis, it's a wonder it didn't shatter. Before I had chance to come back to earth Enzo came inside me and filled me up with his cum. The thought of his hot cream filling me, set me off again.

I continued to spasm and Enzo held my hips tight, cursing to high heaven with his head thrown back.

I collapsed against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved me away from him to look at me and leaned forward, taking my bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbled along my lips before he sealed our mouths and tongues together in a kiss of hunger and possession.

He brushed the hair back from my face. "Don't ever leave me Bonnie, I couldn't survive without you."

He brought tears to my eyes. "I won't. You mean the world to me."

* * *

 **Enzo**

I was sitting on the chair in my bedroom with a naked Bonnie in my arms after the most amazing sex. She had totally blown my mind. At first she came across shy and maybe a bit hesitant, but god, there was nothing hesitant about what we just did.

For her to stand in front of me naked and touch herself, wow, it had been hot. And sexy.

"Enzo, how can you be ready to go again after that?" she asked into my neck. I shivered and my cock swelled even more inside her.

"You standing in front of me with your hands on your breasts was so fuckin' hot," I said and arched into her. I was fully aroused.

Bonnie lifted her head and ran her hands through my hair while she looked into my eyes. "You're amazing. I thought you fisting your penis was hot, you made me so wet," she said, lifting herself up then slammed back down on me. My eyes rolled.

"Not…." I don't know where the hell she got the energy from to ride me, but that's what she was doing, and it felt good. It was so good I'd broke off mid-speech and couldn't remember what I was about to say.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her down on me and kept her there. She tried to wriggle around, but I wouldn't let her.

"Enzo, oh, god. I'm so close…. please."

My lover begging me was a huge turn on. Before she could think, I had her off my cock and turned around facing outwards then back down on me.

I reached to the front of her and put my hands on her breasts. I massaged and pinched her rock hard nipples. She leaned forward and put her hands on my knees. Then she started to slide up and down on my shaft while I continued to pinch her nipples.

"Oh god," she moaned.

"I know." I looked down and watched my cock disappear inside her sex, then come out again, coated in her inner juice.

I moved one hand from her breast, down to her clit. The minute I touched it, she shattered around me. I swelled even more and came while she continued to spasm around me, milking every drop of cum out of me.

She collapsed back onto me. My arms were wrapped around her and my ass was probably stuck to the wooden chair.

"When I can move, I'll carry you to the shower."

She started to shake.

"Bonnie?" Was she crying?

I found the strength from somewhere and lifted her off me. The action had us both catching our breath because it had felt good. I sat her across my lap and noticed her face was full of tears.

"Oh god Bonnie. Please tell me what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, you didn't hurt me. I've never done anything like that before, it was really…. I didn't know anything, wow…. you really are amazing…. thank you for making me feel."

I did the only thing I could after her little speech and kissed her, gently. "You're the amazing one. Come on let's shower and sit out on the deck. I'll put some steaks and potatoes on the back grill for dinner."

"I'd like that."

I picked her up and carried her through to the bathroom, setting her on the side of the Jacuzzi while I turned the shower on.

"You're hot," she said out of the blue.

I turned around and saw her eyes fixed on my ass. "Bonnie, I want to wash you. Please behave so we can get through this shower without me being inside you." I took her face in my hands. "I want to spend the rest of the afternoon with you, sitting around our home," I grinned, "with you in my arms and just talk."

"Let's shower, I promise to behave the whole time we're in there," she said then walked past me and stroked my cock.

"Minx," I hissed.

She laughed. "Coming?"

"Nearly!"

I stepped into the shower with her and wondered whether or not I was going to survive this. She started rubbing her body with shower gel. I groaned. She was slick with water. Her nipples were rock hard and peeping out through the soap. She was every mans fantasy and I told her we were going to behave. It was official – I was insane.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the shower gel. I started coating my chest, down to my cock which was ready to play. My breath whooshed out when she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her wet breasts pressed into my back. "Bonnie?"

"I've never had sex in the shower before, but I want you to make love to me in here."

"Fuck!"

She moved her hands down my stomach and stroked along my cock, from tip to base. She released me and moved in front of me, dropping to her knees. She grabbed my ass and brought me straight into her mouth. My legs quivered and nearly buckled.

Her tongue swirled around the tip and then she sucked. I thought I was going to lose it then and there. She licked down to my balls putting one into her mouth. She sucked gently before she did the same to the other. My toes curled.

She released me and moved back to the tip. After a few more sucks on the tip she stood up, turned around and bent over to rest her hands on the built-in ledge.

With her legs spread and her ass in the air, I could see the wetness around her pussy and her swollen clit. My mouth watered and I hoped she was as ready as she looked. I couldn't wait another minute.

I placed one hand on her hip and the other on my cock as I slowly entered her. God, she was so tight and after having her mouth on me I was ready to explode. In her to the hilt, I held both her hips and pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back into her. The eroticism of being able to watch myself slide in and out of her was close to bringing me to my knees.

"I'm close," she said, followed by a moan.

"So am I." I couldn't take my eyes from my cock as it disappeared into her sex – it was such a turn on. I felt tingles at the base of my spine. I gritted my teeth and tried to hold out that bit longer.

I was struggling for breath. I was going to come.

"Think what this would be like on your conference table," she said.

Fuck. I started coming at the same time as Bonnie started to contract around me, groaning. I was sure the tip of my cock had flown off. I came so damn hard.

God, Bonnie was going to kill me.

I pulled slightly away, slipping out of her, then helped her up and wrapped her in my arms.

"I can't move. You're lethal."

"It's you Enzo…. Only you."

* * *

 **Bonnie**

The back deck of the house had the most amazing views. There was a large manicured garden which Enzo had informed me was large enough for him and his brothers to play rugby in. Beyond was some magnificent views of the mountains.

Enzo had gone inside to sort out the meat and potatoes for the outdoor grill. He'd told me to stay put because we needed to eat a substantial meal before bedtime. I just laughed at him. He returned rather quickly with a glass of wine and told me to relax, which was what I was doing.

I was still a bit stunned with how brazen I'd been during the afternoon. Not once had I ever acted with Matt the way I did with Enzo. I wasn't sure why, but with Enzo I felt totally comfortable with who I was and I didn't feel any embarrassment. The fact that he had the hottest body I'd ever seen might have had something to do with it.

He really was like a sculptured god. I only had to look at him and I melted.

The biggest problem I had was work tomorrow. I was Enzo's assistant and was worried that people might think I'd gotten the job because I was sleeping with him. I knew I hadn't, but other people might not. The first time I'd met Enzo was three weeks ago when I started work, thinking I was working for John Gilbert. At least he would be in my corner and dispel any gossip with the truth.

"Hey gorgeous! Fed up with my brother yet?" Damon asked, appearing from behind me. He'd made me jump, because I was lost in thought. He sat down across from me.

"No I haven't," I replied, taking a large drink of my wine. "When did you arrive?"

He grinned. "Trying to get rid of me?"

"Sorry, that didn't sound very polite. I actually like watching Enzo and his brothers interact. I'm an only child, so I never had that. It's fun to watch."

He sat back in his chair and just stared at me. "I can see why Mason has adopted you as his sister. I like you and you're good for Enzo. I don't ever remember him being this happy," he hesitated. "Don't tell him I told you that."

"I won't."

"Won't what?" Enzo asked, coming out the door followed by Stefan. He sat next to me and placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him.

I grinned at Damon. "That Mason has adopted me as his sister," I told him.

"As long as that's all, then we're good."

"Enzo, please don't start that again." I looked at him and tried to calculate just how much it bothered him that I'd started to become friends with his brother.

"I really am okay with you being friends with my brothers," he said turning to them. "What are you both doing here anyway? No hot dates?"

"Nope. We decided to come and flirt with your woman and maybe get some food out of you. That was only if we didn't catch you in bed."

I started to giggle as they both sat across from us with grins.

"Okay that's enough. Stop embarrassing Bonnie."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"I should have known that."

"So, D, Stef, why don't you both have girlfriends?" They both looked at me in shock.

"They don't like their names to be shorten," Enzo told me while he tried not to laugh.

I looked back to them both and Damon winked at me. "You can call me anything you want, honey."

"Prick comes to mind," Enzo commented.

I hit him on the arm. "Be nice, they're your brothers. I like them." I reached up and kissed him on the mouth.

"Do you two mind? Two single guys over here," Damon said, trying not to laugh.

"I think we need to find you both a nice woman so I have some female company when you visit." I laughed. The look on their faces was priceless. Enzo roared with laughter beside me.

"Um, Bonnie, we can find our own women if you don't mind," Damon looked worried.

I'd decided to make them sweat. I pinched Enzo slightly out of view and looked at them both.

"No, no, you don't need to do that. I'll find you both a hot woman for a date. Just one date and you can take it from there. Just think how happy it would make your mom, to have all her boys happy with a woman."

"Bonnie…. we don't mind sharing you!" Stefan said. He'd been quiet since they arrived, as though something was bothering him.

Enzo tensed.

"You know he's only joking. I thought you were cooking steak and potatoes."

He looked at me. "Do you want me to put them on now?"

"I'm starting to get hungry, and this wine you keep plying me with is going down rather nice." I grinned at him.

"Is that your way of saying you're slowly getting drunk?"

"Yep!"

"Oh brother. I would get her sobered up if you have, um, things planned for later," Damon said.

I couldn't help but laugh – and blush.

"You two are going to be kicked out of here without any food if you carry on," Enzo warned with a smirk.

"Hey, I've behaved. I think I should get Damon's share," Stefan said.

"What about 'we don't mind sharing you'."

"Okay, we'll both shut up. In fact, I'll cook so you can stay with your woman."

Stefan stood up and walked into the house to retrieve the meat and potatoes. I was really looking forward to this. The wine had really started to make me feel tipsy, so some food would be good.

It was nice sitting outside with Enzo and two of his brothers. They made me feel like I was part of their family, which had me all choked up.

Enzo held me tight and had his fingers wrapped in my hair.

I snuggled into him and placed my face on his chest then kissed him. I decided to shut my eyes for a few minutes. I was so cozy.

* * *

 **Enzo**

I couldn't concentrate on work. The object of my desire was sitting outside my office while she sorted some spreadsheets out for me.

Yesterday had been amazing. Bonnie was living with me and I had no intention of letting her go. Just over two weeks ago I'd been okay, not happy, but okay. I had every intention of staying single, because from past experiences it was easier being on my own, although lonely.

After two weeks of longing for her, she was finally sharing my home and everything which that entailed.

We'd woken up together two mornings in a row. I'd brought her breakfast in bed twice. I'd woken abruptly in the morning when I'd came down her throat. I'd had no idea what she was doing and thought I was dreaming until I came and felt her sucking me off.

I reached under my desk to rearrange my shaft, which had hardened, thanks to the image in my head. She had one wicked mouth on her.

As soon as I'd walked into my office, I'd taken one look at the conference table and stiffened. I'd remembered her words about what it would be like on the conference table. The words which had made me shoot my load the minute they'd left her mouth yesterday. A secret fantasy of mine that I'd admitted to. Which, if I knew my girl, would come true when I least expected it.

I was sure as hell looking forward to that surprise. Until I'd met Bonnie, I never fantasized about having a woman in my office and now I couldn't get it out of my head.

She had all my brothers enthralled with her, especially Mason. When I'd watched her interact with Damon and Stefan yesterday, I realized I had nothing to worry about. She treated them like her own brothers and if I was honest, it thrilled me that she felt so comfortable with them. It had felt like she'd been a part of that for a lot longer than a day.

I pushed away from my desk and stalked to the door. Just one look, then I would get some work done.

The door opened silently. As I was about to step out I overheard Rayna say, 'He won't want you for long, because that's what he's like. He'll keep going to bed you at your place. He won't ever take you to his house, he never does'. I stepped out at that point, pissed to hell.

"Rayna," I barked. They both jumped. I walked over and pulled Bonnie up from her seat. I wrapped her into my chest and watched Rayna's eyes open wide at my show of affection. "If I ever hear you speak to Bonnie like that again, you'll be looking for another job. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, Mr. St John."

"Good. On your way back to your office, please let personnel know that Bonnie's contact details have changed. Everything has changed to the same as mine except her cellphone number. Have them add me as her emergency contact too. You got that?"

"Yes," she said and practically ran out of the office. She was mad, but no one speaks to Bonnie like that.

"Are you alright?" I took hold of her head and lowered mine to place a kiss on her luscious lips.

"I'm fine. She was actually about to be told to mind her own business and exactly where I was living when my knight in shining armor appeared." She grinned at me.

"Well that should take care of everything. Within thirty minutes the whole company will know we're living together." I kissed her right eye. "You're addictive." I kissed her left eye. "I can't concentrate on anything, because you're sitting out here instead of in there with me." I kissed her on the lips.

She pushed me away. "If I sit in there with you we both know we wouldn't get anything done."

"Yes we would." I grinned. "At least I'd be able to see you without having to get up from my desk. So, you see, I'll get loads more done because I wouldn't be spending my time running to the door just to look at you."

Her arms were wrapped around my waist and she was stroking my back. It felt good and right to have her in my arms. "If I was in there with you we both know you still wouldn't get anything done, you'll spend all your time staring at me!"

"Exactly," I said and laughed at her.

We both turned at the sound of a throat being cleared. "When you've both finished, do you have a minute Enzo?" John Gilbert asked, trying not to laugh.

Bonnie snickered and turned away.

"Yes, let's go into my office so Bonnie can get back to work. She gets distracted easily."

"Like someone else," Bonnie said under her breath.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **TVD season 8 is already on netflix, which is quite surprising and early. Honestly when it comes to the final season I only care about the dvd extras and some deleted Bonenzo scenes I hope they pushed in there.**

 **I know plenty of us Bonnie and Enzo fans were pissed at the ending since our otp didn't get their happy ever after. Which is why I'm working on something for us. I'll update you to what's to come next soon.**


End file.
